Un afortunado incidente
by Kutral
Summary: AU: Korra detesta las fiestas universitarias, sin embargo cuando se le presenta la oportunidad de vengarse de su ex Mako gastándole una pequeña broma acude sin pensarlo, encontrándose sin querer con la actual pareja de él Asami Sato, sintiéndose inexplicablemente celosa y atraída al mismo tiempo.
1. Capítulo 1: La Fiesta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** El fanfic está basado en los últimos 3 temas del mes de Korrasami (Disfraces / Baile de Máscaras (Biblioteca), sonrisa (Disculpas), Adopción (tormentas) ), supongo que se sale un poco de las reglas, pero se me ocurrió la idea del fanfic así.

 **Un afortunado incidente**

 **Capítulo 1: La fiesta**

Bolin no paraba de tararear aquella canción que Korra solía odiar, no porque fuera mala sino lo que significaba, malas noticias, seguramente a su mejor amigo se le había ocurrido alguna de sus brillantes ideas, las cuales siempre terminaban en desastre para ambos. Así que Korra fingió no escucharlo entrar al departamento universitario que ambos compartían desde hace algún tiempo y prestando atención al ruidoso paso de su mejor amigo por la casa intentó escabullirse en cuanto sintió que Bolin entraba en su cuarto. Fracasando vergonzosamente en su intento.

\- ¡Korra! – Opal, la chica de la que Bolin "no estaba enamorado" pero veía a menudo, la saludo cálidamente como siempre

\- Opal… que… que gusto, ¿cómo has estado?

\- Excelente, aunque los exámenes finales me están matando. Además debo entregar mi proyecto de botánica y… creo que no va muy bien – confesó la morena de ojos verde oliva - ¿Qué tal tú?

\- Ah… como nos estuvimos preparando para el campeonato, no he tenido mucho tiempo de estudiar

\- Oh, sí Bolin me contó sobre ello, ganaron el tercer lugar ¿verdad? – Korra asintió sonrojándose un tanto avergonzada – ¡Felicitaciones! – sonrió Opal

\- No la alagues tanto que se morirá de vergüenza – Bolin apareció de la nada con el pelo húmedo y desordenado, colocando un brazo por sobre el hombro de su amiga, le sonrió a Opal – La capitana del equipo de Hockey es algo modesta y vergonzosa en cuanto a sus habilidades

Korra golpeo en el estómago a Bolin, haciendo que este se alejara. Opal reprimió una risita ante aquella escena, ambos amigos parecían llevarse muy bien ella lo sabía, aunque a veces se preguntaba si hubo algo más que amistad entre los dos, por supuesto alejaba aquella idea de su mente. Se sentía un tanto atraída por aquel chico bobalicón y de buen corazón, que amablemente se ofreció a ayudarla con su proyecto de botánica, ya que él era un alumno de cursos superiores que estudiaba su misma carrera.

\- ¡Auch! – se quejó Bolin, sobándose el estómago – Pensé que saldrías a recibirme como siempre

\- Lo siento no te escuche entrar, estaba escuchando música - mintió Korra

\- No importa. ¡Te tengo grandes noticias! – Bolin enfatizó la frase tomando por los hombros a Korra, mientras esta cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba

\- Esto no puede ser bueno…

\- Tengo entradas para el baile

\- Intuí algo así – dijo Korra apartándose

\- Oh… vamos Korra, todo el mundo estará allí. Habrán concursos, regalos, luces eh… música

\- Por supuesto es una fiesta… - le recalcó Korra

\- Nadie nunca había ganado un campeonato tan grande y la universidad quiere celebrarlo – le sonrió Opal tratando de convencerla

Bolin trató de señalarle que iba por mal camino, haciendo un gesto con sus manos para que dejara de hablar Opal le miró sin comprender lo que pretendía hasta que se dio cuenta de la expresión de Korra.

\- Por lo mismo no iré, no quisiera ver a alguien en particular de aquel equipo – enfatizó Korra

\- Es… es una fiesta de disfraces. No… creo que puedas ver a alguien en particular – trató de suavizar las cosas Opal, sin éxito

\- Y… quizás podríamos vengarnos de mi hermano – comentó inseguro Bolin tratando de atraer la atención de Korra

\- ¿Ah, sí?, ¿cómo? – preguntó Korra, esta vez interesada en lo que su amigo le ofrecía.

\- Pues…

\- Podríamos arreglar el escenario para que un balde de pintura le cayera a Mako en el momento en que se suba al escenario

Korra se estremeció un poco al oír el nombre su ex novio, pero sonrió ante la idea de hacerle pagar por lo mal que se había portado desde que se convirtió en él estrella del equipo de Hockey masculino. Korra no estaba solamente enfadada porque hubiera terminado con ella, es más se sentía aliviada de que no estuvieran juntos, la relación había ido de mal en peor desde que a Mako se la habían subido los humos a la cabeza, tampoco lo molesto que se cambiara de departamento a uno más lujoso, sin embargo que haya dejado fuera del equipo a su propio hermano, que permitiera que se convirtiera sólo en la mascota y que haya dejado de comunicarse con él, le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Cómo lograríamos hacer lo que propones? – preguntó Korra con los brazos cruzados

\- Tengo una amiga, Kuvira, ella es parte del equipo de decoración del baile. Ha… tenido algunos roces con el equipo de Hockey, estoy segura que le encantará ayudarnos – sonrió Opal, al ver que Bolin se mostraba más que contento

\- Y… entonces, ¿vienes al baile? – indagó Bolin

\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo – contesto Korra sonriendo de una forma desconocida para su amigo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Avergonzada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** El fanfic está basado en los últimos 3 temas del mes de Korrasami (Disfraces / Baile de Máscaras (Biblioteca), sonrisa (Disculpas), Adopción (tormentas) ), supongo que se sale un poco de las reglas, pero se me ocurrió la idea del fanfic así.

 **Capítulo 2: Avergonzada**

Korra no podía dormir, por supuesto que se había divertido al ver la expresión de Mako al momento en que le tarro de pintura rojo cayó sobre él, ensuciando su precioso disfraz de princípe. Que la broma hubiera resultado bien era lo de menos, se moría de vergüenza por lo que sucedió después, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, ¿cómo se le ocurrió hacer aquello? El zumbido de su celular vibrando en la cama, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

 _Kuvira: ¡hey!, fue divertido gastar la broma y pasar tiempo con ustedes. Tengo entradas para los Lobomurcielagos vs los Catodrilos, podríamos ir a ver el partido si quieres_

Korra suspiró, el poco tiempo que pasó junto a Kuvira bastó para que le cayera bien, la chica eras brillante, hermosa y estaba muy comprometida con las causas sociales (a Korra le parecía que Kuvira se apasionaba por la justicia social más que ninguna persona), le gustó pasar tiempo con ella, pero no sabía si quería volver a verla, sobre todo porque la chica parecía mostrar un interés un poco más que amistoso por ella, y Korra no se sentía bien para tener en su vida algún tipo de actividad romántica. Su celular volvió a vibrar y esta vez una llamada entrante de Bolin apareció en la pantalla principal, inspiró fuertemente antes de contestar.

\- ¿Aló?

\- ¡Korra! ¿dónde estás?, ¡me tienes preocupadísimo! – el ruido de fondo le confirmaba a la morena que Bolin aún no abandonaba la fiesta.

\- Estoy en el departamento, la fiesta se me hizo aburrida – mintió descaradamente

\- ¿De verdad?, pero si esta de lo mejor… Opal pregunta si estás bien – Korra sonrió al escuchar la forma en que Bolin mencionaba el nombre de Opal, ese tonto sí que se había enamorado.

\- Estoy bien tranquilícense, por qué no…. aprovechan la noche juntos – trató de animarle

\- U… um uh… - Bolin balbuceo

\- Sé que te gusta y sé que ella te corresponde, además te puedo asegurar que Pabu y yo nos divertiremos viendo Netflix y comiendo cereales – Bolin se rio - aprovecha, no seas tonto

\- ¿Es… estás segura? – preguntó el chico un tanto dudoso, su amiga casi podía imaginarlo sonreír a través del teléfono.

\- Sí

\- Gracias – Bolin parecía emocionado

\- Que tengas una buena noche – comentó Korra en tono insinuativo

\- Que tengas una buena noche – contestó Bolin riendo

Al cortar la llamada Korra se fijó que tenía otro mensaje, se sorprendió al ver las palabras "número desconocido" y una especie de calor ardiente la recorrió por completo al leer el contenido: "tenemos que hablar, en mi casa hoy a la 1 pm" Korra trago saliva, mientras los recuerdos de esta comenzaron a invadirla como sacudiéndola como un huracán.

Eran las 9 de la noche y Bolin aún no salía del baño, a este ritmo llegarían tarde a la fiesta, ya que la Universidad les quedaba un tanto lejos de donde vivían, ambos amigos no se quejaban de ello ya que era el departamento más barato que podían conseguir, sobretodo después de que Mako los abandonó y se redujo el número de sus ingresos. Ambos tenían trabajos a medio tiempo para solventar sus gastos ya que Bolin era huérfano y por su parte, los padres de Korra no poseían mucho dinero que enviarle, a pesar de que Tonraq su padre era el jefe de una antigua compañía que se encargaba de vender pescados y mariscos. Desafortunadamente el negocio había ido a la baja últimamente, sobretodo después de que su hermano Unalaq se separara de la compañía e iniciara su propio negocio, ya que varios empleados se fueron con él, y a Tonraq le costó superar aquella pequeña traición.

Korra jugueteaba con Pabu, el hurón color canela que Bolin tenía como mascota, sintiéndose inquieta miró el reloj una vez, 10 minutos habían pasado, ¿por qué rayo se demoraba tanto?

\- Bolin, se está haciendo tarde, ¡tardas más que una mujer en vestirte! – le reprendió

\- Lo siento… creo que… tal vez necesite algo de ayuda – contestó algo avergonzado su amigo saliendo del baño, Korra soltó una carcajada y Bolin se molestó un poco - ¿qué?, ¿qué?, ¿no me queda bien el disfraz?, ¿me veo ridículo?, porque créeme que a muchas les gustaría verme así

\- No lo dudo – contestó su amiga aún riendo – ¿Pero Hulk?, tú no matarías ni una mosca

\- Puedo hacerlo si quiero – contestó Bolin alzando una ceja – ¿me puedes ayudar?, no me alcanzo ni las piernas ni la espalda – dijo alcanzándole un pote

\- Haberlo dicho antes, hay que apresurarnos si quieres pasar a buscar a Opal – notó como los músculos de su amigo se tensaron al nombra a la chica y contuvo una risita

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De nada. Listo, eres todo un Hulk

\- Gracias señorita Katniss, ahora que le parece si vamos a recoger a Black Widow

\- Disfraces de pareja… - insinuó Korra

\- Fue… fue idea de Opal – contestó Bolin nervioso cogiendo a su amiga de la mano para salir presurosos y acallarla al fin.

Una vez en la fiesta Kuvira se les unió, bailando los cuatro juntos al ritmo de la electrónica, divirtiéndose al tontear y hacer pasos ridículos. Korra se entretuvo tanto que hasta se le olvido la razón por la cual acudieron a la fiesta en primer lugar, hasta que la música cesó y las luces iluminaron el escenario, subiendo al escenario la profesora Zhu Li intentaba acallar a todos tímidamente, sin mucho éxito, hasta que el Director Varrick se apiadó de ella, tomando el micrófono y gritando fuertemente, haciendo que todos tapar sus oídos.

Estimados estudiantes, como bien saben todos este año el equipo de Hockey de la Universidad ha ganado el Campeonato Universitario y clasificado para jugar en el Campeonato Internacional a realizarse en el verano – habló entusiasmado el director – Es por esto que hemos decidido celebrar esta gran ocasión y premiar a este grupo de jóvenes. Muchachos vengan acá no sean tímidos – hizo un gesto exagerado para invitarlos a subir al escenario

\- Adoraran esto – comentó Kuvira, expectante

\- ¿Estás segura de que sólo se ensuciara Mako? – preguntó Korra, empezando a arrepentirse de su plan

\- Completamente, harán que de un discurso él solo, en ese momento apretaré este botón – le mostró discretamente a Korra una especie de control remoto – y ¡puf!, Mako se ensuciará – le guiñó un ojo a Korra, consiguiendo que sonriera

\- Buena idea lo del control a distancia. ¿Puedo saber qué te hizo exactamente Mako para que fueras en contra de él?

\- No es sólo él, por darle fondos al equipo de Hockey masculino, nos quitaron la financiación a nosotros en gimnasia artística, así que este año mi gente se quedó sin dinero para participar en el Torneo. Aunque intentamos reunir fondos no fue suficiente, así que… ver sufrir un poco a este equipo me parece bastante bien – sonrió de una manera un tanto maquiavélica, lo que hizo retroceder a Korra

\- Mako va a hablar – comentó Opal

\- Ustedes dicen cuando presiono esto – dijo Kuvira

\- Al medio del discurso – hablaron al unísono Bolin y Korra, sonriéndose

\- Eso es… ahora – dijo Kuvira presionando el botón

Se sintió un pequeño ruido, seguido de una oleada de pintura roja que cubrió por completo el traje de príncipe que llevaba puesto Mako y macho de paso a algunos de sus compañeros. La multitud reaccionó de diversas formas luego del silencio formado, algunos se avergonzaron, otros abuchearon y la mayoría comenzó a reírse de una forma casi animal, apuntando al pobre chico con el dedo. Limpiándose la cara como pudo, examino al público encontrando su mirada con la de su ex, incluso a esa distancia Korra pudo sentir la ira de Mako hacia ella, bajando ágilmente del escenario se abrió paso entre la gente, en una dirección clara. La morena pasaba su peso de un lado al otro del cuerpo decidiendo que hacer si se iba admitía su culpa, si se quedaba armarían una escena en frente de todos y eso no es algo que le gustara.

\- Vete – dijo Kuvira en voz baja

\- Pero…

\- Vete, yo me hago cargo. Si te castigan tu equipo quedara sin capitanía para el campeonato próximo, ¿no es así? – Korra apretó las mandíbulas, la chica tenía razón – Piensa en tu equipo

Con esas palabras Korra tomó una decisión.


	3. Capítulo 3: Entre Libros

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** El fanfic está basado en los últimos 3 temas del mes de Korrasami (Disfraces / Baile de Máscaras (Biblioteca), sonrisa (Disculpas), Adopción (tormentas) ), supongo que se sale un poco de las reglas, pero se me ocurrió la idea del fanfic así.

 **Capítulo 3: Entre libros**

"Perfecto Korra, seguramente aquí no te encontrará, porque definitivamente no está suficientemente enojado como para recorrer todo el campus buscándote", "y desde luego dejaste a tus amigos atrás y que aquella chica se hiciera cargo de tus decisiones, bravo Korra, lo has hecho fenomenal". Aquellos pensamientos atormentaban una y otra vez a la morena quién se escabulló de la fiesta y probó una a una las puertas hasta que encontró una abierta, misteriosamente la Biblioteca se encontraba sin llave esa noche, quizás a la bibliotecaria se le olvidó revisar las cerraduras antes de irse, quién sabe.

La morena se apoyó en una de las estanterías, inspirando profundamente tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. Un poco después de decidir volver a la fiesta y hacerse cargo de sus actos, escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, volviéndose a esconder intuitivamente, maldijo por lo bajo, lo último que faltaba era que se encontrara con alguna pareja demasiado cariñosa en estos momentos. Agudizando el oído distinguió los pasos solitarios de alguien dirigirse directamente hacia ella, Korra visualizo algún tipo de escapatoria, pero se encontraba entre el pasillo y la pared, de cambiar de locación aquella persona podría verla de todos modos, sólo esperaba que fuera algún estudiante más y no un profesor que pudiera sancionarla por estar ahí.

La morena se movió hacia la pared, escabulléndose lo más que pudo, sintiendo como los pasos se alejaban de su dirección avanzando se sintió aliviada, hasta que estos comenzaron deshacer su camino.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – una voz femenina y sexy la sobresalto, Korra volteo la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con Asami Sato, vestida como… ¿una mujer con armadura?

\- Debería decir lo mismo de ti… ¿Juana de Arco? – contestó la morena altiva y dudativa. Asami soltó una risita un tanto cantarina y Korra sintió su estómago cosquillear, incluso vestida así debía admitir que la chica era bastante atractiva, podía entender porque Mako estaba con ella, al pensar aquellas cosquillas fueron reemplazadas por una punzada – pensé que te vestirías como una princesa

\- Soy Blanca Nieves, de la película Blanca Nieves y El Cazador – le explicó la pelinegra moviéndose para mostrar su disfraz, entonces Korra se dio cuenta de la gran mancha de pintura que tenía en uno de los costados, la espalda y el pelo

\- Entonces Blanca Nieves ¿Qué te ocurrió?

\- Nada que te importe – contestó Asami, cerrándose de brazos – Y mi nombre es Asami, Asami Sato – recalcó moviendo su pelo como si fuera una super modelo. La morena sintió una extraña mezcla de fascinación y celos al mismo tiempo

\- Sé quién eres, todo el mundo conoce a tu padre. Y por supuesto todos hablan de ti, la chica popular que estudia dos carreras y ya trabaja en la compañía de su propio padre

\- ¿Celosa? – Asami levantó una ceja divertida

\- Para nada – Korra le restó importancia a lo que sentía, más que celosa se sentía intimidada por aquella espectacular mujer - Me pregunto qué haría tu padre si se enterara de que estás rompiendo las reglas – le instigó rodeando a la chica de labios rojos - De hecho me pregunto qué pasaría si te encontrara aquí algún profesor.

\- Lo mismo que a ti Korra – contestó despreocupadamente la pelinegra, siguiendo a la morena con la mirada, notó como esta se sobresaltó al oír su nombre

\- ¿Me conoces? – preguntó extrañada la morena

\- Sí, eres la capitana del equipo de Hockey femenino, no me pierdo ningún partido es mi deporte favorito – Korra se sonrojó sintiéndose avergonzada

\- Entonces me has visto jugar

\- Por supuesto. Además sé qué eres la ex de mi novio – el rostro de Korra se contrajo en una mueca, mientras Asami le sonreía de una forma casi felina – Llevo un tiempo queriendo conocerte

\- ¿A mí? – preguntó extrañada la morena

\- Ajá – respondió la pelinegra acercándose a ella

\- ¿Por qué? – ¿acaso Mako aún la seguía amando?, ¡imposible!, pensó

\- Mi novio solía hablar mucho de ti cuando comenzamos a salir, a veces aún te menciona entre sueños – confesó un tanto apenada la pelinegra y Korra se sintió mal por la chica queriendo consolarla, sin embargo la parte de ella que se sentía celosa comenzó a controlarla

\- Tal vez Mako aún no olvida mis besos – comentó altanera, Asami se detuvo frente a la morena sin expresión alguna en su rostro, mirando de arriba hacia abajo a la morena dijo

\- Dudo que recuerde la forma en que besabas. Después de que los chicos prueban mis labios no hay forma de que me olviden – Korra tragó saliva al contemplar los intensos labios rojizos de la pelinegra, podría jurar que lo que ella decía era cierto. Asami se alejó dirigiéndose hacia la salida, de espaladas hacía la morena realizó un último comentario que lo cambio todo – Tal vez mi novio tenga pesadillas recordando lo mal que besabas.

Y esa fue la chispa que necesitaba Korra para encender su enojo, irracionalmente tomo del brazo a Asami volteándola e impidiendo que se fuera, la pelinegra la miro sorprendida sin tiempo de reaccionar cuando la morena se acercó decidida a sus labios, presionándolos con una mezcla de suavidad y fiereza que no había sentido jamás. Una… dos… tres veces Korra junto sus labios con los de Asami no obteniendo respuesta. "Tal vez si soy terrible besando", pensó la morena alejando su rostro de la pelinegra, extrañamente la chica de labios rojos la retuvo por el cuello, ambas se quedaron así alternando miradas entre sus ojos y sus labios, sintiendo como el aire a su alrededor se tornaba más cálido y una electricidad desconocida recorría el ambiente.

Esta vez traída por la fuerza gravitacional de Asami, Korra posó sus labios nuevamente sobre los de ella, los cuales fueron recibidos gustosos, correspondiendo sus movimientos de una manera casi perfecta. El ritmo se fue intensificando y el simple toque de los labios no fue suficiente, ambas estrecharon aún más el abrazo. Korra succionó el labio inferior de Asami, lamiéndolo antes de soltarlo, separándose en busca de aire contemplo los labios hinchados de aquella chica ahora rojos por lo que habían hecho, sintió como las oleadas de calor que azotaban su cuerpo iban en aumento, especialmente en su entrepierna. Por su parte Asami respiraba entrecortado, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y sus piernas perder el control de su cuerpo, cosquilleos de electricidad recorrían su columna vertebral, no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca y se reprendió mentalmente por lo que deseaba hacer ahora con aquella chica morena de intensos ojos celestes.

El cuerpo de Korra interpretó perfectamente el deseo de ambas, digo su cuerpo, porque su mente estaba en otra parte perdida entre los labios de Asami, su olor, su sabor, todo en aquella chica la atraía. Cogió a la pelinegra de los muslos levantándola y sosteniendo su peso, para ayudarla la chica de ojos verdes entrelazó sus piernas en el cuerpo de la morena, la armadura que llevaba puesta no fue impedimento para que desataran su pasión, puesto que el material del que estaba hecho el traje era blando en realidad. Korra avanzó unos cuantos pasos apoyando la espalda de Asami contra una estantería, sin esperar un segundo más lamio su cuello , arrancándole un gemido, la morena sonrió y comenzó a embestirla, de forma sincrónica las caderas de Asami siguieron el ritmo de las de Korra. Aterradas sintieron el sonido de la puerta abriéndose una vez más, deteniéndose para escuchar, tratando de apaciguar sus respiraciones, se separaron velozmente al escuchar aquella voz familiar.

\- ¿Asami?, ¿estás ahí? – Mako indagó preocupado.


	4. Capítulo 4: Cuesta Arriba

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** El fanfic está basado en los últimos 3 temas del mes de Korrasami (Disfraces / Baile de Máscaras (Biblioteca), sonrisa (Disculpas), Adopción (tormentas) ), supongo que se sale un poco de las reglas, pero se me ocurrió la idea del fanfic así.

 **Capítulo 4: Cuesta Arriba**

El despertar de Korra fue un tanto acalorado, se descubrió cubierta en sudor, acalorada y adolorida en la zona lumbar, algo que no le sucedía hace mucho. Decidió tomar una ducha refrescarse un poco, relajar sus músculos y calmar su mente que no paraba de deambular entre los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Luego del baño Korra volvió a coger el teléfono y leer aquel mensaje: "tenemos que hablar, en mi casa hoy a la 1 pm". Con los dedos temblorosos y un calor ardiente recorriéndole el cuerpo agrego los números que necesitaba para añadir a Asami como su contacto en whatsapp, enviándole un mensaje.

 _Korra: ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

Alejó el celular de su lado, pues no pensó que aquella chica respondiera pronto. Para su sorpresa el sonido de la vibración del teléfono le indicó que había recibido un mensaje.

 _Asami: Tengo mis métodos…_

 _Korra: No sé dónde vives. Además lo que sea que quieras hablar podemos hacerlo ahora_

 _Asami: Av. Aang, el libertador 0365. Y lo que debemos conversar tiene que ser en persona. Ven, no seas cobarde_

 _Korra frunció el ceño y mirando la hora contestó_

 _Korra: No lo soy. Estaré ahí a la 1 en punto_

 _Asami: Te espero_

¿Te espero?, Korra se sintió extrañada por esa frase, cogiendo su polera azul favorita de corte chino y unos bombachos del mismo tono se vistió, la rara combinación de estas prendas lucía buen en ella. Recorrió el pasillo hacia la cocina, mirando de reojo la habitación de su amigo, al parecer Bolin había tenido una buena noche, pues todo se encontraba tal y como lo dejó antes de partir. Cogiendo algunas cosas del refrigerador se preparó el desayuno, aprovechando que estaba en la cocina cogió la caja de alimento de Pabu, sacudiéndola descubrió que estaba vacía, el hurón pensó que le darían comida como siempre y su rostro entre las piernas de la morena.

\- Lo siento amigo, tu comida se acabó – acercándose al animal lo acarició y este respondió con ciertos sonidos que significaban que se encontraba a gusto – iré a comprarte más, espérame – dijo Korra como si Pabu pudiera entenderla.

Eran las 10:30 a.m cuando la morena regresó al departamento. Bolin la miró en cuanto abrió la puerta, debió haber llegado hace poco, pues aún tenía puesto su disfraz sólo que la pintura que recubría su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo, pero esto no fue lo que llamó la atención de Korra, la mirada atemorizada y triste que su amigo le brindaba le advirtió de que algo malo sucedía. Dejando caer las bolsas de las compras en un sillón cercano la chica se acercó a su amigo, un tanto vacilante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Korra, mientras Bolin desviaba la mirada hacia sus manos que yacían cerca de su cuerpo, algo que solía hacer cuando se encontraba nervioso – ¿Estás bien?

\- Korra… tú… am… – Bolin sopesó sus palabras, sabría cómo Korra reaccionaría – Tú padres está hospitalizado en Dulce Sur

\- La morena sintió que se desplomaba, su cuerpo convertido en hielo procesaba la noticia, apenas consiente de cómo hablar indagó en lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Al parecer sufrió un infarto – dijo su amigo examinando con los ojos a la morena que parecía lidiar con un mar de emociones.

Bolin sabía que Korra no era una experta en el manejo de las emociones o estallaba con ellas o se las guardaba en lo más profundo haciéndose daño, y este precisamente no era un buen momento para elegir la segunda opción. Acercándose a ella tímidamente, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello permitiendo que la morena desahogara su pena sollozando silenciosamente.

\- Tranquila, dijieron que estaba estable y comenzando a recuperase. Todo estará bien – su amigo trató de calmarla

\- Necesito verlo, necesito estar con ellos – dijo Korra, separándose de él y limpiándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo – pero no tengo como…. – se detuvo a pensar

\- Tengo unos ahorros, ¿sabes? – Bolin le sonrió dulcemente – puedes usarlos para viajar a verlos – Korra negó con la cabeza

\- Imposible. Sería abusar de ti, ya buscaré la forma…

\- Korra, te lo estoy ofreciendo. Por favor acéptalo, me puedes pagar cuando quieras, sin presiones – Bolin utilizó aquella expresión de cachorro nuevo a la que Korra no se podía resistir, además siendo sincera no tenía de donde sacar el dinero que necesitaba para viajar

\- Te lo pagaré en cuanto pueda – declaró

\- Lo sé - contestó Bolin – si esperas a que me duche puedo llevarte al aeropuerto – Korra alzó una ceja

\- ¿No es suficiente con que me prestes tal cantidad de dinero?

\- Quiero acompañarte – insistió Bolin

Korra sonrió pensando en lo afortunada que era de contar con Bolin como su amigo. Una vez en el aeropuerto compraron uno de los primeros vuelos hacia Hielos Templados, aquel país al sur del mundo del que Korra provenía, desafortunadamente el avión no salía sino hasta dentro de dos horas, por lo cual tuvieron que recorrer las instalaciones del aeropuerto para matar el tiempo. Estaban almorzando en una de las instalaciones del lugar cuando Bolin extrajo su celular del bolsillo, contestado alegremente una llamada, Korra recordó de improvisto lo que debía hacer aquella tarde, sacando su propio teléfono del bolsillo comprobó la hora: 2 p.m en punto. Mirando hacia la izquierda superior de la pantalla diviso el típico icono que le indicaba que había recibido un mensaje, con las manos temblorosas deslizó la pantalla y entró a la aplicación, ignorando otras conversaciones abrió rápidamente la que le intersaba.

 _Asami: No sabía que fueras invisible, porque no te veo aquí_

 _Asami: ¿Sucedió algo o simplemente te acobardaste?_

Korra dudó unos segundos antes de contestar, poco y nada le importaba lo que Asami creyera de ella, menos quería que supiera lo que estaba sucediéndole, sin embargo una parte de ella deseaba contestarle, darle una explicación por haberla dejado plantada.

 _Korra: Lo siento. Mi padre tuvo un infarto_

Dudó una vez más antes de escribir.

 _Korra: ¿Podemos posponer la conversación para después?, viajaré a verlo_

\- ¿Me estás escuchando o no? – Bolin, llamó la atención de la morena, tapando la pantalla de su teléfono

\- ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

El vuelo ya está por salir, debemos ir a chequear las maletas y esas cosas – le explicó el muchacho, Korra asintió aún absorta en sus pensamientos – ¿algún familiar te ha hablado?

\- No. Sabes que por allá no es usual tener un aparato de estos – movió su celular

\- Ah… am… Opal manda a decir que espera que tu padre se recupere pronto y te manda fuerza – dijo el muchacho un tanto turbado, su amiga sonrió

\- Dale las gracias cuando la veas

Ya en la aeronave recibió las instrucciones de vuelo, sacando su celular nuevamente para colocarlo en modo avión se fijó en el mensaje de aliento que Kuvira le había enviado, cerrando este se encontró con otro más de Asami.

 _Asami: Lamento mucho lo sucedido. Espero tu padre se recupere pronto_

 _Asami: No te preocupes por la conversación, ya tendremos tiempo_

Korra se hundió en su asiento sin saber bien que sentía. En cuanto el avión se puso en marcha dejando atrás Ciudad República, la Capital de Tierras Sólidas la chica comenzó a pensar en todo a lo cual había renunciado para poder cumplir su sueño de ser Doctora, la primera formalmente educada desde el país del cual provenía, tibias lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro a medida que las emociones surgían, por primera vez en su vida se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.


	5. Capítulo 5: Conexión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A: Gracias a quienes han leído, seguido y comentado.** El fanfic está basado en los últimos 3 temas del mes de Korrasami (Disfraces/Baile de Máscaras (Biblioteca), sonrisa (Disculpas), Adopción (tormentas)), supongo que se sale un poco de las reglas, pero se me ocurrió la idea del fanfic así.

 **Capítulo 5: Conexión**

\- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en este lugar ¿En qué estás pensando?- la voz serena y templada de una anciana mujer resonó en medio de aquel lugar.

\- En muchas cosas y nada al mismo tiempo – contestó Korra sentada en aquel lugar cubierto de nieve, aferrando sus piernas entre sus brazos y divisando la ciudad en toda su extensión

\- ¿Te importa? – preguntó la anciana de ojos azules, señalando el suelo

\- Sabes que me hace bien tu compañía Katara – contestó la joven, los ojos de la anciana sonrieron

\- ¿Y bien que es lo mucho que tienes en mente? – dijo la curandera sentándose

\- Me siento inútil Katara ¿Qué sentido tiene estudiar medicina si no puedo ayudar a mi propio padre? – se quejó la joven frustrada. La anciana la miró de forma dulce

\- ¿Estás pensando en renunciar?

\- Tal vez…

\- Aún recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez. Acompañaste a tu padre a curarse una herida, luego de ver como realizaba mi trabajo, viniste una y otra vez a mi pidiéndome que te dejara ayudarme, que te enseñara

Korra sonrió para sí misma, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña otra vez al recordar aquellos hechos. La curandera continuó con su relato.

\- Cada vez que alguien se enfermaba o necesitaba de mi atención lo traías, si no podía pagarme, tú te encargabas de cubrir sus gastos e incluso ibas a visitarlos de vez en cuando al hospital, cuando mis cuidados no eran suficientes

\- No entiendo a dónde vas con esto

\- Siempre has querido ayudar a las personas, es tu vocación, pero debes comprender que aún te quedan cosas por aprender. No te rindas sólo porque no puedes ayudar a una persona.

\- ¡Pero es mi padre! – exclamo acongojada la joven sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. La anciana acarició amorosamente la caballera de la morena.

\- Y los médicos se están encargando de él. Algún día tu harás lo mismo con cientos de personas

\- No lo había pensado de esa forma – reconoció Korra – gracias Katara

\- De nada. A veces se necesita un punto de vista externo para comprender las cosas – sonriendo tiernamente mientras su mente divagaba en un sus memorias – me recuerdas a Aang.

Korra la miró extrañada, ¿ella parecerse al libertador?, ¿al único político y militar conocido que siempre optó por la paz, aquel que logró unificar los 5 continentes? Imposible se dijo a sí misma.

\- Yo soy sólo una chica que quiere ser doctora. No veo en que me pueda parecer a él – suspiró la morena

\- Y crear una red mundial de salud gratuita. No parabas de decir eso cuando pequeña – le miró orgullosa la anciana. Korra rió por lo bajo tímidamente

\- Parece más bien un sueño infantil ahora.

\- Esos sueños son los mejores – comentó la anciana

Reflexionando sobre eso Korra guardó silencio, disfrutando del frío aire que le acariciaba el rostro. Contemplando la cuidad una vez más decidió formular una pregunta que rondaba en su mente hace mucho tiempo atrás.

\- No entiendo. Con todo el dinero que poseías, decidiste donarlo y volver acá. ¿Por qué?, cada vez estamos peor

\- Precisamente por eso. Necesitaba retribuirle a mi hogar todo lo que alguna vez me dio.

\- ¿Nunca quisiste aspirar a algo más? – indagó la joven

\- Por supuesto una vez fui joven como tú. Mis decisiones me llevaron por un camino distinto, del cual no me arrepiento – los ojos de la anciana cobraron un brillo especial – Es momento de que tú tomes tus propias decisiones. Elijas lo que elijas te apoyaré – la joven se acercó abrazándola fuertemente

\- Gracias Katara – dijo conmovida

\- No tienes por qué agradecer – contestó la anciana devolviéndole el abrazo – ahora qué te parece si volvemos a casa, creo que se acerca una tormenta – Korra asintió ayudando a la anciana a levantarse

\- Ven a mi casa, te prepararé esos fideos que tanto te gustan

\- ¿No intentarás envenenarme? – bromeo la anciana

\- Oh vamos, he mejorado en la cocina – rió la joven

A decir verdad aquella conversación alivió la carga que Korra llevaba sobre sus hombros. Desde el momento en que aterrizó en su tierra natal no había tenido ni un segundo de descanso, luego de llegar a su casa y recibir el conmovedor y tibio abrazo de su madre, permitiéndose ambas descargar su preocupación, acabaron aquel día poniéndose al día. Levantándose temprano a la mañana siguiente para ir a visitar a su padre; Tonraq se encontraba al medio de la sala de enfermos, pálido y escuálido conectado a un montón de cables que monitoreaban sus signos vitales y otros tantos que le suministraban suero y medicamentos, sin pensarlo dos veces Korra corrió a abrazar al hombre que le dio la vida, esbozando una sonrisa él le devolvió el abrazo.

Ambos pensaron que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, a la joven de pareció que su padrea había envejecido demasiado en aquellos cinco años, en cambio Tonraq descubrió que su pequeña hija se había convertido en toda una mujer.

El resto de los días Korra pasó intercaló su tiempo entre las visitas al hospital de su padre, ayudando con las labores de la casa y vendiendo su artesanía de cuero, única fuente de dinero a la que podían apelar en estos momentos, ya que desde la división de la empresa de su padre las cosas se derrumbaron llegando a la quiebra.

De vez en cuando recibía mensajes de sus amigos y del equipo de hockey, quién le hablaba más frecuentemente era Bolin por supuesto, quien de vez en cuando le enviaba fotos de Pabu en diferentes poses graciosas y con mensajes de aliento, lo que conseguía arrancar más de una sonrisa a la morena. Opal por su parte, solía preguntarle cómo estaba y la ponía al tanto del ambiente universitario, incluso le contó que el Lunes siguiente a la fiesta, cuando fue a trabajar como ayudante de la bibliotecaria se encontró una estantería ladeada, lo que produjo que Korra se sonrojara. Kuvira por su parte preguntaba de vez en cuando por cómo estaba ella, le mandaba fuerzas a su padre y relataba sus días como candidata a la presidencia del consejo estudiantil de la universidad, con mucha pasión por supuesto. A todos ellos les respondía brevemente con un simple gracias o algún corto comentario, pues no se sentía con ánimos para hablar con nadie.

La una excepción fue Asami, cuando hacía tres noches atrás le confesó que su madre también había padecido lo mismo que Tonraq, aunque por una causa distinta.

 _Asami: Sucedió cuando tenía 6 años, mi madre y yo estábamos solas en casa, ya que mi padre se encontraba en un viaje de negocios_

 _Asami: Sentimos un extraño ruido en la planta de abajo, mi madre bajo a ver. La escuché gritar, traté de bajar las escaleras pero la mano de Chang, mi mayordomo me detuvo, asegurándome que ayudaría a mi madre me ordenó que fuera al cuarto seguro._

 _Asami: Cuando todo pasó, nos dirigimos con mi madre al hospital, recuerdo que se tocaba el pecho y decía cuanto le dolía. Yo pensaba que se había caído o algo._

 _Asami: Al llegar al hospital escuché la palabra infarto. Mi madre se recuperó de aquel primer ataque al corazón, pero no salió con vida del siguiente._

Luego de sopesar sus palabras, manteniendo el celular en sus manos Korra le contestó a la pelinegra.

 _Korra: Lamento mucho lo sucedido. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo_

Vio como en la pantalla aparecía y desaparecía la palabra "e _scribiendo…"_

 _Asami: Sé que no nos conocemos en los mejores términos, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí por si quieres hablar o lo que sea._

Korra sonrió sin poder evitarlo, fue una leve y fugaz sonrisa.

 _Korra: Gracias. Disculpa por haberte tratado de la forma en que lo hice_

 _Asami: Bueno… no fue del todo desagradable, ¿sabes?_

 _Korra: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _Asami: Piensa un poco y lo entenderás…_


	6. Capítulo 6: Sentimientos olvidados

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A: Gracias a quienes han leído, seguido y comentado.** El fanfic está basado en los últimos 3 temas del mes de Korrasami (Disfraces/Baile de Máscaras (Biblioteca), sonrisa (Disculpas), Adopción (tormentas)), supongo que se sale un poco de las reglas, pero se me ocurrió la idea del fanfic así.

 **Capítulo 6: Sentimientos olvidados**

\- ¡Por aquí!

Gritó Bolin agitando un exageradamente un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía un letrero que rezaba: "Bienvenida a casa Korra", a su lado Opal daba pequeños saltitos de emoción. La morena recibió un estrecho y amoroso abrazo de parte de ambos.

\- Te eche de menos – dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

\- Yo igual. A ambos – agregó Korra – hacen linda pareja – comentó, viendo como ambos se turbaban

\- ¿Qué… qué tal está tu padre? – indagó Opal

\- Mucho mejor- sonrió Korra – se encuentra en casa de Katara mi antigua maestra junto a mi madre

\- ¿Conoces a Katara? – pregunto sorprendida Opal

\- Fue mi mentora cuando era pequeña – aclaró Korra

\- Mi abuela suele hablar de vez en cuando de ella, de los tiempos cuando cambiaron el mundo

\- ¿Tu abuela es Toph?, ¿eres una Beifong? – preguntaron Bolin y Korra al unisono

\- Creo que olvide mencionarlo… - contesto Opal mirando hacia al suelo a modo de disculpa – no me gusta que la gente me juzge por mi apellido, así que evito decirlo

\- Si fuera yo la nieta de ella, alardearía todo lo que pudiera. ¿La primera mujer General de las Tropas de Tierras Cálidas y creadora de las Fuerzas de Paz mundial? ¡Uf!, se lo diría a cualquiera – comentó Korra entusiasmada

\- Sí bueno, ahora mi tía Lin ocupa ese lugar

\- Y tu madre es la arquitecta que rediseño la ciudad, ¿verdad? – pregunto Korra.

Opal asintió avergonzada subiéndose al auto. Con un acuerdo tácito Bolin ocupo el asiento delantero como conductor, mientras opal se sentó a su lado y Korra se escabullo por la parte de atrás con su equipaje.

\- Debe ser duro provenir de una familia con tanto renombre – dijo Korra

\- No tienes idea – suspiró Opal mirando hacia la ventana

\- Oh vamos linda, tu eres genial, de seguro lograrás grandes cosas como ellas – le alentó Bolin

\- De seguro – agregó Korra – Ahora Bolin es quien tiene que esforzarse para encajar en tu familia…. Ya sabes con lo torpe que es

\- Oh por favor, me adoraran. Un vistazo a mi personalidad adorable y caerán rendidos a mis pies – Comento Bolin seguro de sí

\- Sino… siempre puedes comentarles que estuviste en una película

\- ¿Estuviste en una película? – pregunto sorprendida Opal

\- Um… creo que olvide mencionarlo – declaro Bolin

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablaban ustedes dos' – preguntó Korra divertida

Bolin y Opal compartieron una mirada rojísimos hasta al cuello. "Botánica", contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero Korra sabía que estaban mintiendo. La morena bajo el vidrio de la ventana del auto para aspirar el aroma de aquella Cuidad que ahora era su hogar, al doblar por la esquina del Distrito Dragón una serie de recuerdos asaltaron a la morena. Se vio a si misma asustada y pérdida tratando de encontrar una calle en especial, desprevenida chocó de frente contra un joven de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. No vi por iba. Tengo un poco de prisa – se disculpó el muchacho – ¿estás bien? – preguntó, ayudándola a levantarse

\- Yo… - Korra se quedó sin palabras al verlo, el muchacho le sonrió amablemente

\- Mi nombre es Mako. ¿Este no es un buen vecindario para una chica como tú?

\- Busco una dirección… Por cierto, me llamo Korra

\- Lindo nombre. ¿Hacia dónde vas?

\- A… aquí – la morena señalo un punto en su maltrecho mapa, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago cuando el joven se asomó acercándose a ella para ver hacia donde apuntaba.

\- ¿La Quinta montaña con Relámpagos nocturnos? Mi hermano y yo vivimos por ahí, nos hospedamos en el Hostal de Amon

\- ¡Ahí es donde viviré! – declaró la chica sorprendida

\- Vaya coincidencia. Te llevaré allá

\- ¿No tenías prisa? – consultó la chica. Mako miró alrededor.

\- Puede esperar declaró.

En ese momento tenía 16 años cuando recién llegó a Ciudad República buscando una mejor educación para lograr entrar a la Universidad de sus sueños, sus padres le enviaban dinero de vez en cuando para que se mantuviera, la situación económica de esos momentos era lo bastante buena como para que Korra viajara a visitarlos cada 6 meses.

Al vivir en el mismo hostal la morena y el muchacho de ojos pardos solían encontrarse con frecuencia, aunque este y su hermano parecían pasar más tiempo fuera que dentro del Hostal, ocupado o no Mako siempre encontraba una forma de pasar el tiempo junto a Korra. Cuando estaban en la residencia los chicos recibían visitas de distintos hombres durante las noches. A la joven todo esto le parecía raro, sin embargo no quiso indagar más allá y tampoco tuvo que hacerlo, a medida que los lazos entre los tres se fueron estrechando Korra se enteró de la razón de sus constantes desapariciones, fue un Domingo si mal no recuerda Mako apareció ante su puerta cubriéndose un costado del cuerpo con su mano izquierda.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó con el rostro sudoroso, el pelo desordenado y la respiración entrecortada. Llevaba una musculosa blanca la cual permitía ver los múltiples moretones en su cuerpo. Aferrando la bufanda roja que siempre llevaba consigo en su otra mano.

\- Pa… pasa – contestó con preocupación Korra, un tanto avergonzada por el aspecto con el que lo recibía en pantuflas y un pijama de verano

\- Necesito tu ayuda – dijo el muchacho desplomándose en el sillón y descubriéndose en ensangrentado costado

\- ¡Dios qué te ocurrió! – exclamo la morena asustada – Llamaré al hospital

\- ¡No! – se rehusó el muchacho asiéndola del pijama – No puedo ir al hospital, dijiste que Katara te enseñó a curar, te necesito Korra – La morena sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al oír su nombre, paralizándose en su sitio por completo – Por favor Korra, te necesito

\- No tengo nada con que curarte aquí

\- Ten – Mako le pasó 10 yuans, escondiendo velozmente en su pantalón el fajo el que provenía – ¿con eso alcanza para lo que necesitas?

\- Dime de donde sacaste eso – inquirió Korra con ojos incrédulos

\- De las peleas callejeras – contestó Mako cansino, volviendo a taparse la herida

\- Aún si tú y Bolin ganar ambos una pelea de todo vale en una noche, no logran conseguir tal cantidad de dinero – le dijo desconfiada – ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Mako desvió la vista – Mako…

\- Trabajo para la Triple Amenaza – confesó

\- ¡La Triple…! – Mako se apresuró en acallar a la muchacha

\- Sh… Es un secreto – dijo en tono bajo el muchacho mirando a la sorprendida morena a los ojos – no quería involucrarte en esto, por eso no te lo conté – confesó desviando la mirada – no puedo ir al hospital Korra. Este trató salió mal, si se entera algún enemigo de la Mafia podrían usarlo en su contra y a mi… y a Bolin… nos castigarían por eso.

\- ¿Bolin también? – preguntó nerviosa la muchacha. Mako asintió

\- La herida me está matando. ¿Me ayudarás? – preguntó el joven posando sus ojos color ámbar en los ojos celestes de la muchacha, recorriendo su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios.

Lo siguiente que supo Korra fue el roce de los labios de Makos sobre los suyos, tibios y suaves. Estrechándola por la cintura entre sus brazos el muchacho la acercó hacia sí, mientras la joven recorría el negro cabello del chico desordenándolo. Fue un beso lento, tímido, juvenil que se detuvo de la misma forma en que comenzó, ambos se observaron por un momento sabiendo que las cosas no serían las mismas desde entonces.

\- No quiero arrastrarte hacia esto – comentó el joven

\- Ya lo hiciste – afirmo la muchacha sonriéndole – iré por las cosas para curarte, espérame – dijo alejándose, sintiendo como Mako la retenía por el brazo

\- Gracias – murmuro – besándola otra vez

Korra se preguntaba por qué comenzó a recordar aquellos hechos que pensó había dejado atrás, cuando el auto se detuvo en seco un poco antes de llegar a su residencia actual. Observó el torso terso de Bolin y los tan nudillos apretados contra el volante que se volvían lívidos.

\- ¿Estás bien bobito? – indagó preocupada Opal

\- Traídor… - dijo para sí Bolin

Korra comprendió a que se refería cuando la figura de ex novio apareció justo al lado del automóvil, golpeando la ventanilla de la morena hasta que esta la bajo.

\- Me alegra verte hermano, veo que estas bien acompañado – dijo Mako a modo de saludo, mientras Bolin apretaba las mandíbulas, luego mirando a Korra agregó - Me enteré lo de tu padre. Lo lamento – comentó el muchacho, mientras su hermano luchaba por mantener el control

\- No estás aquí por eso – afirmó Korra leyendo la verdad en sus ojos, pudo notar como Mako hacia una mueca al momento en que su estómago se contraía, lo había pillado y eso le causaba gracia.

\- !Cuanto me conoces!… necesito hablar contigo – afirmó el muchacho – a solas…

\- Ni hablar – bramó Bolin – puedes ignórame todo lo que quieras, puedes pretender que no existo pero no permitiré que estés a sola con Korra sólo para que vuelva destrozada a casa, no quiero que le hagas daño – dijo el joven de ojos verdes enfurecido

\- !Cuanto has crecido hermanito!, al fin sacas la voz – comentó pedante el pelinegro – ¿y bien Korra?

\- No vayas - le rogó Bolin

\- Necesito hablar contigo - recalcó el pelinegro y algo en sus ojos le indico que era cierto

\- Lo siento Bolin – dijo la morena quitándose el cinturón de seguridad – Estaré bien le indicó plantándole un beso en la mejilla, al momento en que su novia desviaba la vista.

\- ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta? – le dijo Opal a Bolin, tomando su mano. El muchacho asintió como un autómata, encendiendo el auto, mientras Korra bajaba del vehículo.

Acercándose a Mako, en el momento que el auto partía alejándose de ellos.

\- ¿Dónde quieres hablar? – preguntó la morena

\- ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a tu departamento?

Sin esperar respuesta el muchacho comenzó a andar en dirección al hogar de la morena, Korra contempló la espalda del joven, sintiendo un calor familiar recorrerla fijo la vista en aquella musculosa blanca que llevaba puesta el joven, la cual revelaba fragmentos de tinta que le recordaban un pasado del que no podía escapar.


	7. Capítulo 7: Dividida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A: Gracias a quienes han leído, seguido y comentado.** El fanfic está basado en los últimos 3 temas del mes de Korrasami (Disfraces/Baile de Máscaras (Biblioteca), sonrisa (Disculpas), Adopción (tormentas)), supongo que se sale un poco de las reglas, pero se me ocurrió la idea del fanfic así.

 **Capítulo 7: Dividida**

\- Estás jodido – dijo Korra a modo de sentencia entregándole un vaso de bebida.

\- Te equivocas. Lo estaba. Ahora soy libre – contestó Mako bebiendo del vaso y sentándose en el futón marrón.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerte? – instigo la morena

\- ¿Te he mentido alguna vez? – se defendió sereno el muchacho

\- No. Pero sí me has ocultado cosas, muchas cosas, como esto por ejemplo – recalcó, colocándose a unos pasos de distancia de pie frente a él.

\- Hice lo que creí necesario para proteger a mi hermano – afirmó Mako y luego de una pausa agregó - Y a ti. Era la única forma de que los dejaran ir

\- Pagando la deuda de nosotros tres tú sólo. Eres un idiota

\- Lo soy

\- Esto no es tan divertido cuando me concedes la razón en todo – dijo Korra un tanto irritada

\- Ciertamente – le concedió el joven, sonriendo y dejando el vaso a un lado

\- ¿Quién fue tu último trabajo para la Triple Amenaza? – indagó la morena

\- No importa – contestó el muchacho – Lo que importa es que soy libre, libre para empezar una vida con ustedes de nuevo, una vida contigo Korra – dijo esperanzado y soñador

\- Eres un ingenuo – le contestó secamente la joven – ¿Qué hay de Asami? – preguntó cuidadosamente Korra, sintiendo un cosquilleo de premonición en su estómago

\- Terminamos. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti – declaró Mako levantándose y avanzando hacia la morena quien lo detuvo colocando un mano en su pecho.

\- Alto ahí vaquero. La polera – la morena hizo un gesto ordenándole que se la sacara, el chico obedeció sonriente – quédate aquí mientras voy por las cosas

\- Como diga… Doctora Korra – contestó en un bajo y seductor

Al cerrar la puerta del baño Korra se desplomó sin más preámbulos deslizándose por la puerta hasta tocar el suelo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, el corazón le latía con fuerza contra el pecho, los restos de su antiguo amor purgaban por salir a la superficie y la morena se debatía entre estos sentimientos que creía olvidados y pensamientos que la llevaban a otro sitio. Sacando su teléfono celular, abriendo la ventana de conversación con Asami, comprobando lo que se temía la pelinegra no le había hablado desde hace tres días, tampoco se había conectado en ese tiempo. "¿Estará bien?", pensó la morena, "¡deja de pensar en eso!, no te importa, Mako está aquí es lo que querías", dijo otra voz en su cabeza. ¿Era así?, se preguntó guardando el celular y cogiendo las cosas que necesitaba.

El chico de ojos ámbar la esperaba sentado con confianza y familiaridad en el futón, por un momento a Korra le pareció que el tiempo se rebobino y ambos eran jóvenes de 17 años de nuevo.

\- Esto se parece a los viejos tiempos – dijo el pelinegro, coincidiendo con los pensamientos de la morena

Korra se acercó a Mako sentándose a su lado, limpiando la herida y colocándole un líquido antes de suturarla.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó intrigado el joven

\- Lidocaína, es un anestésico local. Debería evitar que te doliera la sutura – explicó la morena mientras esperaba a que el fármaco hiciera efecto.

\- Muy considerado su parte doctora – comentó Mako seductoramente, mientras Korra comenzaba a cerrar su herida.

\- Oh por favor para. Lo de nosotros acabo – concentrada en su labor

\- Korra… te necesito. No he podido olvidarte. Cuando estaba con ella pensaba en ti, en tus ojos, tu boca, tu piel, tu tacto, tu esencia, todo eso me persigue

\- No puedo hacer esto – contestó la morena terminando de cerrar la herida y colocándole un pequeño vendaje

\- Mírame a los ojos, dime que no me amas y me marcho – dijo el joven tomando el rostro de la morena con su mano

\- No te amo – contestó la morena sin fuerza, desviando la mirada

\- Mientes… - continuo el pelinegro, acercándose cada vez mas

\- Mako por favor… - le rogó Korra con la garganta ardiente de deseo.

Antes de que pudiera negarse, sus labios se juntaron y los recuerdos escondidos de un antiguo amor salieron a la superficie. Mako no espero más y sin preámbulos arranco la polera y el sostén de la chica dejando su torso desnudo, bajando por su cuello hasta sus pechos haciéndolo suyos, disparando en Korra sensaciones olvidadas que se entremezclaban con los recuerdos de una noche reciente, sintiendo el dulce aroma de Asami invadirla.

Cada vez que Mako deslizaba sus labios por el cuerpo de la morena, Korra se dividía en dos entre el cuerpo con el que se encontraba y la persona en la que pensaba. A ratos se encontraba con Mako aquí en el presente, quien la embestía sin descanso de una forma muy distinta a la que ella recordaba, a ratos se encontraba con Asami en su mente quien besaba y poseía su cuerpo, bajo la forma del muchacho. Pensando en que la ayudaría a concentrarse, Korra cambió de posición quedando sobre el muchacho y manejando el ritmo del encuentro, en el momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto la morena supo la verdad. Mordiéndose los labios para no gemir el nombre de alguien más al acabar. Mako la abrazó cuando ambos cayeron rendidos fruto del orgasmo. Pero Korra no se acurrucó junto a él.

\- Esto está mal – dijo levantándose

\- Y lo dices justo después de acabar – rió el muchacho jovial – luego viendo el rostro de su ex novia comprendió – Lo dices enserio, ¿ya no sientes nada?

\- No lo sé, no es que no sienta nada es que…

\- ¿Amas a alguien más?

\- No lo sé – le contestó alterada la morena - necesito tiempo para procesarlo todo – dijo tocándose la frente y mirando hacia abajo

\- Tendrás el tiempo que necesites – le dijo el muchacho, vistiéndose y acercándose a ella - Avísame una vez que resuelvas todo – Korra asintió - y… gracias por curarme – dijo besándola en la frente y dirigiéndose a la puerta, antes de cerrar agregó – cuida de Bolin y por cierto... tu broma fue bastante torpe.

\- Siempre lo hago, y aún así funcionó – contestó medio sonriendo la morena

En cuanto Mako abandonó el departamento, Korra cogió su teléfono buscando temblorosamente un número en particular, llamo a aquella persona esperando impaciente que contestara mientras escuchaba el tono de llamada marcar una y otra vez.

\- ¿Korra? – la voz de Asami aún distorsionada por el celular, le produjo un sobresalto

\- ¿Asami?, ho… hola, ¿tienes tiempo? Ya sabes… para nuestra conversación pendiente – no supo por qué pero le dio la impresión de que la pelinegra sonreía desde el otro lado de la línea, luego de una pequeña pausa, obtuvo respuesta

\- Ven hoy. Estaba esperando esto – confesó Asami.


	8. Capítulo 8: Tormenta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A: Gracias a quienes han leído, seguido y comentado.** El fanfic está basado en los últimos 3 temas del mes de Korrasami (Disfraces/Baile de Máscaras (Biblioteca), sonrisa (Disculpas), Adopción (tormentas)), supongo que se sale un poco de las reglas, pero se me ocurrió la idea del fanfic así.

 **Capítulo 8: Tormenta**

\- ¿Entrarás o te quedarás en la puerta? – consultó un tanto la pelinegra.

Volteando la cabeza para mirar a una más que sonrojada Korra. La morena sintió su cuerpo vibrar de emoción al mirar a la pelinegra en aquella posición, si ya se había deleitado viendo como Asami se encontraba agachada arreglando aquella maquina cubierta con overol rojo hasta la cintura y una polera. Tal y como se encontraba a Korra le parecía preciosa y sensual, luchando por controlar su respiración.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco roja – dijo dulce la pelinegra

\- S… sí, estoy bien – contestó la morena, esforzándose por calmarse – ¿cómo supiste que llegue? – consultó, afirmándose en el marco de la puerta, en parte para no desvanecerse y en parte para verse cool

\- Vi tu reflejo en la máquina – indicó Asami, golpeando el armatoste y sonriendo para sí

\- Así que…

\- Te vi desde que entraste – afirmo la pelinegra, mientras la morena perdía la compostura – Parecías muy fascinada en algo – agregó sonriente quitándose los guantes y avanzando hacia Korra

\- En ti – confesó la morena sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndose ella misma por lo que dijo

\- ¡Vaya!, directo al grano – celebró la pelinegra, levantando la comisura de sus labios

\- Supe que terminaste con Mako o el contigo, la verdad solo sé que terminaron – comentó la morena y el ánimo de la pelinegra decreció.

\- Así es, ¿por qué preguntas? – dijo a la defensiva

\- Me acosté con el – confesó avergonzada la morena

\- ¿Y vienes a decirme esto por…? – consultó Asami, esta vez visiblemente molesta endureciendo su mirada hacia Korra, cruzándose de brazos

\- Porque… sólo pude pensar en ti – algo en el tono de voz de Korra sonaba diferente, un tanto más serio, un tanto más urgente - Desde ese día en la biblioteca sólo pienso en ti – sostuvo la mirada de la pelinegra sintiendo una especie de fuego invadir su cuerpo

\- Te dije que una vez que los chicos prueban mis labios nunca me olvidan – se vanaglorio Asami, retomando su buen humor – supongo que debo agregar chicas a la lista – agregó mirando de hito en hito a la morena

\- ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo sobre eso? – indagó Korra caminando hacia la pelinegra, sintiéndose un tanto mareada

\- Porque me temo que sufrimos el mismo mal – confesó la pelinegra, acariciando el rostro de la morena.

Korra sintió como una corriente eléctrica despertaba desde aquel punto en que Asami la acariciaba, recorriéndola por completo, sintiendo su cuerpo se volvía más torpe.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – indagó la morena, apenas logrando articular las palabras

\- Le dije al mayordomo que no viniera cuando estuvieras aquí, así que… - Asami contempló los labios de la morena con absoluto deseo, relamiéndose los suyos antes de terminar la frase – ¿qué tal si retomamos lo de la biblioteca? – dijo tomando el rostro de Korra entre sus manos.

La morena atrajo hacia sí a la pelinegra, colocando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y bajando hacia su cintura. Mientras la besaba sin reservas, explorando por completo la boca de Asami, recorriendo con su lengua el contorno de los labios, saboreándolos para luego aprisionarlos entre los suyos, mientras sus manos comenzaban a explorar ese territorio con el que había soñado durante semanas, recorriendo por debajo de la pelota el contorno de la pelinegra, sintiendo sus manos cosquillear al contactar aquella piel suave y ardiente.

Asami gimió al sentir el tacto de la morena recorrer su piel, separándose apenas para arrancar deseosa la blusa escocesa que Korra llevaba puesta sin molestarse en resguardar la seguridad de sus botones esparciéndose algunos por el suelo cuando revelaron la figura de la morena. La pelinegra mordió su labio inferior al contemplar el cuerpo bien forjado de Korra, deslizando sus manos bajo el negro sostén que llevaba puesto la morena sintiendo los duros pezones rozar las palmas de su mano. Desvaneciéndose ante el toque de Asami la morena dobló su cuello, momento que aprovecho la pelinegra para recórrelo por completo utilizando su lengua desde la clavícula hasta el mentón, deleitándose al sentir el estremecimiento de Korra.

Dejándose llevar la morena despojo de sus vestimentas a la joven de ojos verdes, luchando torpemente por desabrochar su sostén burdeo, conteniendo una risita entre los labios de Korra, Asami la ayudo, acercándose cada vez más al cuerpo de su amante, bajando hasta la cintura repartiendo furtivos besos en por aquí y por allá, cambiando el ardor existente en la entre pierna de la morena por un dolor intenso y caliente. Despojándola de su pantalón la pelinegra disfrutó del sabor de Korra, deleitándose succionó y lamió con dedicación aquel lugar. Asujetándola por la cabeza la morena se sentía desfallecer, sintiendo la inminente oleada de placer golpearla.

\- Asami… ah… voy ah… - sin poder evitarlo Korra término la frase en un gemido final.

Relamiéndose los labios, Asami se incorporó y besó a la desvanecida joven, pausada y suavemente disfrutando cada roce de sus labios.

\- Sabes bien – la elogio la pelinegra, mirándola detenidamente a los ojos

\- Mi turno de averiguar a qué sabes – contestó la morena uniendo sus labios con los de Asami y tumbándola sobre el frío suelo.

La pelinegra se estremeció un poco al sentir el contacto del piso contra su cuerpo en llamas, pero tardó poco en acostumbrarse, ya que Korra bajó presurosa a ubicarse entre sus caderas, quitando aquella ropa que le molestaba comenzó a juguetear con los pliegues de Asami. Saboreando el salado líquido que provenía de ellos, la morena quiso más y testeando con los dedos la entrada de la pelinegra lentamente los introdujo obteniendo como respuesta un movimiento de caderas que le indicaba que continuara más profundo. Así lamiendo los labios menores de Asami y penetrándola con sus dedos se mantuvo hasta que la pelinegra no pudo más contrayendo su cuerpo y apretando entre sus piernas la cabeza de la morena, dejó escapar su orgasmo.

Korra se posicionó hasta que dar a la altura de Asami, tumbándose de espaldas a su lado, sin aliento.

\- Eso estuvo…

\- Intenso – completó la frase la pelinegra y ambas rieron al mismo tiempo.

Asami se acomodó para mirar a Korra, acariciando su rostro una vez más.

\- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? – le preguntó, un tanto ansiosa

\- Me encantaría – contestó la morena, tomando por la cintura a la pelinegra y mirándola de frente.

Luego de aquel encuentro, una vez que ambas se vistieron, Asami aprovecho de mostrarle el lugar a Korra, explicándole para que servía cada uno de los inventos que allí se encontraban. Posteriormente la condujo hasta su habitación, prestándole una polera negra para que pudiera taparse (ya que la blusa que llevaba quedó inutilizable) y una de sus chaquetas de cuerina rojizas que llevaban el logo de su empresa, para refugiarse del frío que se comenzaba a sentir.

Cuando dieron las 9 de la noche y se disponían a cenar, Korra trato de enviarle por enésima vez un mensaje a Bolin, explicándole donde estaba y que llegaría tarde a casa. Sentándose en la mesa, notó que Asami palidecía más de lo normal y su rostro se contraía en una mueca adusta al recibir las noticias de uno de sus empleados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – consultó Korra, muy preocupada

\- Mi padre. No asistió a la reunión de negocios de hoy y nadie ha podido localizarlo – explicó Asami con el corazón en un hilo

\- Si quieres vamos a buscarlo – afirmó Korra parándose presurosa

\- No podemos – le detuvo Asami – se acerca una tormenta, por decreto presidencial está prohibido salir hasta que pase

Korra se sentó paralizada esperando que Bolin, Opal, Mako y el resto de los que conocía estuvieran a salvo, usualmente las tormentas en Ciudad República eran escasas pero catastróficas, es por esto que cada sitio contaba con medidas para mitigar sus impactos, pero si no estabas preparado o no alcanzabas a reforzar tu hogar, este quedaba destruido por el frente climático.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la morena, viendo la preocupación de Asami, quien negó con la cabeza, manteniendo sus manos recogidas en su pecho.

Rodeando la mesa Korra se acercó a la pelinegra, estrechándola entre sus brazos, Asami correspondió su abrazo, estrechándola aún más.

\- Estará bien. Todo estará bien – la tranquilizo Korra acariciando su espalda y besando su cabeza.

\- Lo sé, cuando estoy contigo es así, siempre ha sido así.

Korra la miró extrañada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó intrigada

\- No creo que recuerdes – contestó Asami con una sonrisa – pasó hace mucho tiempo.


	9. Capítulo 9: Un afortunado incidente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A: !Muchas gracias a quienes han leído, seguido y comentado!, me sorprenden mucho los reviews a decir verdad. Desde ahora en adelante no sé si pueda actualizar como siempre pues la nación de las pruebas finales ha atacado y debo estudiar u.u**

 **Aclaración:** El fanfic está basado en los últimos 3 temas del mes de Korrasami (Disfraces/Baile de Máscaras (Biblioteca), sonrisa (Disculpas), Adopción (tormentas)), supongo que se sale un poco de las reglas, pero se me ocurrió la idea del fanfic así.

 **Capítulo 9: Un afortunado incidente**

\- Ocurrió durante un viaje de negocios de mi padre hacia Hielos Templados, más específicamente a Polo Celeste – Asami contuvo la respiración esperando la reacción de Korra

\- Esa es mi Cuidad – reflexionó sorprendida la joven morena buscando en vano los recuerdos de alguna chica similar a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella – Yo…

\- Ya te dije que no creo que lo recuerdes, sucedió hace mucho – le calmó la chica de ojos verdes tomando su mano

\- Y bien… ¿qué pasó? – preguntó curiosa y visiblemente agradecida Korra, animándole a continuar

\- Tenía 8 años y era una chica muy curiosa, para esa época ya no tenía a mi madre conmigo para que me cuidara, así que usualmente mi padre le encargaba a algún empleado que se quedara conmigo hasta que la reunión terminara. Pero yo era demasiado astuta.

Asami hizo una mueca con su boca, que le dio a su rostro un aire orgulloso e infantil. Korra no pudo evitar enternecerse al verla.

\- Así que lograste evadirlos – adivinó la morena, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Asami

\- Me las arreglé para salir del edificio y explorar la ciudad. Atraída por el paisaje salí de ella internándome aún más en el gélido paisaje. Pasaron las horas y comenzó a oscurecer, oscurece muy rápido por dónde vives – comentó Asami con un tono de júbilo

\- Lo sé – sonrió Korra – contábamos con pocas horas para circular en las calles, hasta que llegó la electricidad y la vida se nos hizo más fácil

\- Ya lo creo – le concedió Asami

\- ¿Entonces?...

\- Pues oscureció y para empeorar las cosas una tormenta de nieve comenzó a formarse, quedé atrapada en medio de la nada en un lugar desconocido – la pelinegra hizo una pausa mirando a los ojos a la morena y acentuando las siguientes palabras intentó que recordara – Después de eso, escuché a mi padre decir que aquella había sido la tormenta más fuerte que se había visto en años por la Cuidad, la nombraron…

\- Zaheer - completo Korra mientras su mente recuperaba fragmentos de un recuerdo que solía asociar a un sueño, la pelinegra vio como algo se encendía en los ojos de la morena

Por un momento Korra volvió a tener 7 años, se encontraba ayudando a Katara con un paciente que se había cortado la palma de la mano al elaborar un tallado. La curandera le había pedido de buena manera a la joven que fuera a la tundra a buscar cierta hierba que servía como cicatrizante. Al ver todas las hierbas iguales la pequeña Korra se demoró un poco en resolver cual llevar, al final optó por coger un poco de cada una, pensando en que Katara sabría distinguirlas.

Para cuando acabó el cielo comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte, sabiendo lo que esto significaba encendió su lámpara a parafina y comenzó a rehacer su camino sintiendo como un viento gélido rozar su rostro dejándole la sensación de pequeños y finos cortes alrededor de su piel. Un ventisca comenzó a formarse a su alrededor y Korra supo que debía apresurarse por volver, utilizando todas sus fuerzas corrió siguiendo el camino que recordaba de memoria, divisando a lo lejos un bulto en la nieve.

Acercándose aún más sorprendida notó que no era un bulto lo que antes divisaba si no una niña que se cubría del frío colocándose en posición fetal, su chaqueta con capuchón morada, pantalones para nieve negros y las botas a juego no eran suficientes para resguardarla de las bajas temperaturas, esto sumado a su tez pálida le dieron las pistas a la pequeña Korra para que se diera cuenta de que aquella chica no era de por allí. Quitándose su capucha de piel de lobo marino para cubrir a la joven, trató de darle calor con pequeños masajes, cuando vio que la niña reaccionaba suspiró aliviada y preguntó su nombre.

\- Mi nombre es Asami, Asami Sato. ¿Moriremos aquí verdad? – contestó de forma entrecortada la niña moveindo con dificultad sus los labios gélidos, la voz de la pequeña se entremezclaba ahora con la mujer que se encontraba enfrente de ella, manteniendo aquel recuerdo en mente Korra recitó

\- No - negó con la cabeza la morena - Todo estará bien Asami, te cuidaré. Sólo es una pequeña tormenta.

\- Y te quedaste conmigo toda la noche brindándome tu calor. Cuando nos encontraron dijieron que me abrazate para protegerme del frío – dijo sonriente Asami, mientras Korra tímidamente procesaba la información

\- Creí que era un sueño… aquello. A veces recordaba tus ojos, pero no podía asociarlos al nombre de su dueña

\- Pues no lo fue…

\- Lamento haberlo olvidado

\- No tienes porque me salvaste la vida, pero quedaste muy débil después de eso pásate semanas en el hospital. Mi padre dijo que fue un afortunado incidente el que ambas estuviéramos allí en aquel momento, de lo contrario alguna de las dos habría muerto.

\- Katara no me dejó salir sola desde entonces en mucho tiempo, no se perdonaba haberme puesto en riesgo – rio para sí la morena – Y… ¿me visitaste en el hospital?, pues no recuerdo eso tampoco – Asami negó entristecida

\- Mi padre y yo partimos un poco después de que me encontró. Pero siempre pensé en ti como en mi heroína, cada vez que pasaba por un mal momento recordaba eso y me sentía bien. Creo que me enamore de aquella niña pequeña – confesó Asami ruborizándose sin apartar la mirada de Korra.

La morena pudo notar como un tierno sentimiento la abarcaba por completo manteniendo su cuerpo cálido, acariciando la mano de Asami sintiendo la grata electricidad recorrerlas ambas uniéndolas

\- ¿Cuándo supiste que era yo?

\- En la biblioteca cuando miré tus ojos otra vez. Antes solo asociaba tu nombre con los sueños nocturnos de Mako y te maldecía por ello, como no podía ver tu rostro en los partidos nunca supe que mi heroína y mi enemiga eran la misma persona.

Korra rio infantilmente, seguida por la tierna risa de Asami.

\- A decir verdad algo en mí se encendió al verte. Aunque se lo atribuía más a los celos que sentía, te veías hermosa incluso con ese horrible disfraz – confesó la morena

\- Pues yo también me sentía contrariada. Aunque ahora tengo todo mucho más claro – contestó la pelinegra acercándose coquetamente para besar a Korra.

En cuanto sus labios se juntaron sintieron un ruido en los pasillos cercanos, quedando completamente a oscuras, mientras pisadas aceleradas venían en dirección a ellas, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto en alguna puerta abriéndola.

\- ¡Ginza! – gritó Asami enciende el generador de emergencia - ¿Ginza?

Al no obtener respuesta el corazón de Korra comenzó a palpitar rápido, con un mal presentimiento tomo de la mano a Asami, evitando que volviera a gritar colocando un dedo en sus labios para indicarle que guardara silencio. Agudizando el oído percibió como aquellos pasos se acercaban decididos hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

\- Espero seguir siendo tu heroína – susurró Korra al oído de Asami – Ahora debemos salir de aquí – le indicó dejándose llevar por su mal presentimiento.


	10. Capítulo 10: Bajo Amenaza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A: !Muchas gracias a quienes han leído, seguido y comentado!, me sorprenden mucho los reviews a decir verdad. Desde ahora en adelante no sé si pueda actualizar como siempre pues la nación de las pruebas finales ha atacado y debo estudiar u.u**

 **Aclaración:** El fanfic está basado en los últimos 3 temas del mes de Korrasami (Disfraces/Baile de Máscaras (Biblioteca), sonrisa (Disculpas), Adopción (tormentas)), supongo que se sale un poco de las reglas, pero se me ocurrió la idea del fanfic así.

 **Capítulo 10: Bajo Amenaza**

Korra intentaba controlar su respiración al cerrarse la puerta tras de ella. Asami la había guiado por aquella casa hacia el cuarto de seguridad del que le había hablado una vez. Acercando su oído a la superficie de metal intentando captar algún sonido escucho los ecos desordenados de pasos apresurados dirigiéndose en varias direcciones, sin duda alguna quien sea que estuviera afuera no pertenecía al personal de la mansión.

Cerca de ella Asami se desplomaba sintiendo en su pecho un agudo dolor que le oprimía, luchando para poder respirar, inhalando cada vez más rápido el aire pues sentía que no llenaba sus pulmones. Korra notó esto, temiendo que fuera desmayarse, se movió rápidamente a su lado tomando el rostro de Asami entre sus manos utilizando un tono gentil le calmó

\- ¡Hey!, tranquila. Todo estará bien. Sólo respira lento. Así – dijo inhalando profundamente, la pelinegra la imitó sin mucho éxito

\- No puedo – dijo agotada un tanto mareada por la falta de oxígeno

\- Claro que puedes – declaro la morena

Esta vez acercando su rostro al de ella, volvió respirar lento. Asami lentamente imitó a Korra siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración, aspirando su embriagante aroma sintiéndose segura y tranquila.

\- Todo estará bien- Repitió la morena besando la frente de la pelinegra.

Asami asintió sin poder articular palabras, asiendo a Korra por las muñecas la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. La morena rodeó a Asami con sus brazos acobijándola y acariciando su cabello.

\- Esto me recuerda a lo que sucedió con mi madre – confesó la chica de ojos verdes entristecida, sintiendo la vibración de su voz resonar en el pecho de la morena, calmándose al escuchar su corazón.

\- Pues ahora no estás sola – contesto Korra, acariciándola – una vez que se vayan, todo volverá a la normalidad

\- Gracias – dijo Asami apegándose aún más al cuerpo de la morena.

Estuvieron así durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que un olor pesado y seco las tomo por sorpresa, por los límites de la puerta blindada comenzaba a asomarse una oleada creciente de humo que Korra logró divisar a tiempo.

\- ¿Asami esta sala es a prueba de todo? – preguntó la morena intentando parecer más curiosa que preocupada

\- Anti atracaos y anti balas básicamente – explicó Asmai mecánicamente

\- ¿Anti fuego? – indagó Korra esta vez con un tono de pánico en la voz, sin soltar a Asami de sus brazos

\- A mi padre no le preocupaban precisamente los incendios. Siempre podríamos escapar – replico Asami abriendo los ojos de par en par comprendiendo la situación

\- ¿Incluso de aquí? – pregunto Korra tosiendo

\- Podemos intentar volver por donde entramos – sugirió la pelinegra sintiendo como la morena abandonaba el abrazo y se dirigía hacia la puerta

\- ¡Ah! – se quejó agitando las manos – mala idea. ¿Otra salida?

La pequeña luz de la linterna del celular de Asami apunto en todas direcciones, mientras el aire a su alrededor se hacía más denso y menos respirable

\- ¡Por ahí!- indicó hacia un rincón Asami, tapándose la boca para toser

Korra se acercó a ella y le indicó que se agachara, avanzaron así pudiendo respirar un poco mejor. Una vez ante la puerta, la pelinegra rebusco entre sus pantalones el llavero donde se encontraba llave que las sacaría de allí, entrando en pánico al palpar su pantalón vacío, casi dio un grito de júbilo impropio de ella, al sentir el familiar llavero en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta. Con las manos temblorosas logró abrir la puerta al segundo intento, empujando hacia atrás a Korra en cuanto detecto un calor sofocante venir en su dirección.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó apartando a la morena justo a tiempo para evitar que una llamarada de fuego la atrapara.

\- ¡Con un demonio! – maldijo Korra al asomarse y detectar la valla de fuego que rodeaba la habitación

\- ¡Oh cielos! – exclamó Asami mirando aquel fatídico escenario –esta es la salida al garaje, creo que existe otro lugar para salir pero no recuerdo bien

\- No – Korra negó determinada, al sentir la inminente falta de oxígeno y aquel calor sofocante apoderase de ellas – No tenemos tiempo – sentenció

Sin detenerse a pensarlo y cogiendo por sorpresa a la pelinegra, tomo a Asami en sus brazos y se impulsó para saltar tan alto como sus piernas le permitieron, logrando superar la valla de fuego, aterrizando de mala manera al doblarse un pie, Asami fue a parar unos metros más a allá del cuerpo de Korra, cuya pierna fue atrapada por una llamarada de fuego. Incorporándose tan rápido como pudo Asami se quitó la chaqueta, ayudando a extinguir el fuego que consumía a la morena

\- Eres una idiota – le reprendió con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación - podía haberlo hecho sola

\- ¿Y dejar que te quemaras? – replico la morena - No podía correr el riesgo de que te lastimaras – declaró haciendo mella en el corazón de Asami que comenzó a palpitar pesadamente.

Deteniéndose un segundo a mirarla, Asami limpió la sangre de la boca de la chica de ojos celestes, sonriéndole enternecida, le ayudo a incorporarse soportando incluso su propio dolor por la mala caída. Condujo a Korra a través del garaje esquivando el fuego y algunas cosas que caían sobre ellas, lograron subirse a una moto. Acercando su mano a la pared que afortunadamente se encontraba libre de llamas Asami accionó el sistema de poleas auxiliar construido especialmente para estos casos en que la electricidad fallaba, abriendo así el portón, saliendo de la Mansión Sato. Aturdidas por el cambio de ambiente, el viento gélido y fuerte desbalanceaba su avance con el vehículo, intentando controlar la dirección de la motocicleta, Asami se permitió dar un último vistazo a quel lugar que había sido su hogar por años, encontrándose de lleno con dos vehículos que se dirigían a toda velocidad tras ellas y un par de balas disparadas, afortunadamente desviadas por el viento.

\- En el tubo de escape hay un arma. Sácala – le ordenó asustada la pelinegra a la morena

\- ¿En serio? – indagó Korra, arreglándoselas para sacar el arma que efectivamente se encontraba allí

\- Debo defenderme – se justificó Asami

\- ¿Qué más sabes? ¿Jiu-jitsu? - El silencio de Asami fue confirmatorio - Vaya eso es un tanto sexy – afirmo la morena girándose para ver a sus persecutores.

\- No es el momento… - le reprendió la pelinegra, sintiéndose alagada – ¿sabes cómo se dispara? – preguntó ingeniándoselas para mantener el equilibrio y esquivar las balas al mismo tiempo

Korra decidió responderle de la forma más útil que conocía, utilizando el viento a su favor acciono el arma disparando deliberadamente de forma desviada, confiando en que el viento haría su labor sonrió para sí misma al darle a las ruedas de uno de los autos, produciendo su derrape y colisión.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – indagó sorprendida Asami. Korra no fue capaz de contestar eso

\- Debemos perderlos – declaró la morena

\- Tranquila, sé que hacer contestó la pelinegra

Entrando por una estrecha calle, se dirigió hacia el muelle. Sabía que en automóvil les tomaría más tiempo llegar allí, por lo que aceleró el vehículo y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el final del sector.

\- ¡Salta! – le gritó a la morena abandonando la moto y dejando que se hundiera en el mar.

\- Perfecto – sonrió Korra sintiendo un arranque de adrenalina, levantándose un tanto adolorida - ¿Ahora qué?

\- Tomamos algún vehículo prestado y nos dirigimos a un lugar seguro – comentó Asami, caminando con dificultad contra el viento revisando las puertas de los autos, accionando una que otra alarma

\- ¡Oh! – exclamo Korra un tanto divertida con la situación – permíteme – dijo acercándose a un auto y rompiendo se una parada la ventana – Su carruaje la espera señorita – dijo abriendo la puerta del piloto para que Asami se sentara, mientras la pelinegra se quedaba allí mirándola sorprendida, Korra tenía unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga que extrañamente le comenzaban a agradar – Asami que esperas - le indicó Korra trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad

Una vez adentro, la pelinegra arrancó el auto de mala manera rompiendo parte de su infraestructura, haciendo contacto con unos cables sueltos. Comparado con la moto conducir un auto en estas condiciones era mucho más seguro, dejando atrás el muelle y dirigiéndose a un sitio seguro.

\- Dobla aquí – indicó Korra al pasar por una calle cercana a su departamento – podemos ir a mi departamento – Asami rechazo la idea

\- No sabemos que está ocurriendo, no quiero poner en peligro a nadie más afirmó. Korra bajó la cabeza comprendiendo

\- ¿Entonces dónde vamos?

\- A las afueras de la Cuidad. Mi padre y yo tenemos una casa allí

\- ¿No es un poco predecible? – indagó Korra sin querer ofenderla

\- No está a nuestro nombre – aclaró Asami – es una de las tantas propiedades con nombres falsos que mi padre mantiene por seguridad.

La morena frunció el ceño, está bien que Hiroshi Sato sea un multimillonario, envidiado por muchos, entendía pero ¿era necesario llegar a esos extremos?, en su vida no conocía a ningún hombre honrado que se protegiera tanto. Algo aquí no estaba bien.


	11. Capítulo 11: Bienvenida a la familia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento. Las canciones del inicio son Falling in love (Is hard on the kness) y Fly away from here, ambas de Aerosmith. Como siempre los derechos de autoría de la canción les pertenecen a ellos, yo sólo hago un uso recreativo.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias a los que leen, siguen y comentan. Gracias por los reviews animan a seguir** **escribiendo, como dije si me demoro en actualizar es porque estoy combatiendo contra la nación de las pruebas finales**

 **Capítulo 11: Bienvenida a la familia**

El murmullo inentendible de una canción sonando a todo volumen comenzó a resonar en su cabeza, despertando Korra le pudo dar forma aquel sonido: * _"You're so bad, you're so bad", "we was making love when you told me you loved me, I thought ol' cupid he was taking aim"_.

\- Aerosmith – dijo para sí sonriendo. "Al parecer Asami tiene un buen gusto musical" pensó

Desperezándose abrió los ojos, pestañeando un par de veces para acostumbrase a la luz los ojos. Abandonando la cómoda almohada se incorporó en el sillón reclinando su cuello y su espalda, marcando el ritmo de la canción con la cabeza mientras observaba el lugar, aquel amplio living tapizado de madera y decorado elegantemente en tonos burdeos y negros, le parecía magnifico, su aspecto le recordaba a aquella bella casa de campo con la que soñó algún día tener.

Al parecer la tormenta había amainado pues las protecciones se encontraban destrabadas y las ventanas abiertas. La morena se preguntó a sí misma en qué momento se quedó dormida, probablemente fue luego de entrar a la casa, cuando decidió sentarse en aquel cómodo sillón de cuero negro, mientras Asami intentaba realizar una llamada. Una punzada de vergüenza recorrió el cuerpo de Korra, no sólo se había quedado dormida sin más en aquel lugar sino que tampoco estuvo despierta en el momento de ayudar a la pelinegra a quitar las protecciones.

Pensando en Asami, la morena aprovechó el término de la canción para incorporarse e ir en su búsqueda, no sin antes disfrutar en secreto de su embriagante aroma tomando la frazada con la cual la habían cubierto oliendo la dulce fragancia de la pelinegra y sonriendo para sí. Avanzando por un largo pasillo, decorado con cuadros familiares, comenzó a llamar a la chica de ojos verdes

\- ¿Asami? – agudizó el oído para escucharla - ¿Asami dónde estás?

Otra canción comenzó a sonar: **" _Gotta find a way_ _, y_ _eah I can't wait another day_ "

\- ¡Por acá Korra! – la voz de Asami se vio opacada por el ruido de la música

\- ¿Dónde? – insistió Korra esforzándose aún más por escucharla

\- Acá Korra – gritó la pelinegra tratando de que la oyeran

Siguiendo el trazo de su voz Korra abrió una puerta de par en par encontrándose con el glorioso cuerpo de la pelinegra tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo. Sintiendo como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo la morena roja a más no poder tartamudeo una tope disculpa dándose vuelta para volver por donde vino, tropezando al pisar mal con el mismo pie que mantenía adolorido desde la noche anterior.

\- ¡Korra no! – exclamó Asami abrazando a la morena por la espalda.

La chica de ojos celestes se sintió mareada por la proximidad de la pelinegra, con su cuerpo húmedo y tibio sobre su espalda.

\- Báñate conmigo – le susurró seductoramente Asami al oído

La morena tragó dificultosamente saliva, con el cambio en su flujo sanguíneo haciéndole estragos en el cuerpo y sus pensamientos nublando su mente contestó tímidamente.

\- E… está bien – recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de la pelinegra

\- Terminare de enjabonarme – comentó al aire volviendo a entrar en la ducha de vidrio.

Disfrutando con la reacción exagerada de Korra, quien al voltearse no pudo despegar los ojos de ella.

\- L... listo – declaró ya desvestida la morena

\- Korra mis ojos están más arriba – rio divertida Asami

\- Yo… lo sé. Lo siento – contestó Korra, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por desviar la vista de aquel divino busto.

Uniéndose a la pelinegra en la ducha, permitió que Asami deslizara sus manos por sobre su cuerpo empapándolo de jabón. Ambas intercalaban miradas, risitas y gestos cargados de sensualidad. Al voltearse sintió una descarga de pesadumbre al darse cuenta de que la chica de ojos verdes posaba sus ojos en aquel tatuaje ubicado al final de su espalda, similar al de chico de ojos ámbar, ambas obviaron hablar de ello. En cambio Asami opto por posar sus labios en aquella zona del cuello que prontamente aprendió a identificar como uno de los puntos con los que podía obtener un par de gemidos por parte de la morena.

Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, Korra se dejó llevar por los ardientes labios de la pelinegra, estirando el cuello para darle más espacio que recorrer, se estremeció al sentir un mordisco cercano a su mandíbula acompañado de una traviesa mano que comenzaba a explorar su entrepierna, para ese entonces ya húmeda, aprovechándose de esto Asami introdujo un par de dedos explorando el interior de Korra, relamiéndose los labios al disfrutar de la reacción de la morena, quien comenzó a moverse de forma sincrónica sin poder disimular sus gemidos.

Sin poder contenerse más Korra deshizo el abrazo de Asami, volteándose y alzándola en sus brazos aprisionándola contra la pared de la ducha, dejando que un chorro de agua tibia cayera entre amabas. Aprovechando el resbaloso estado de sus cuerpos, la morena se aprisionó aún más contra la pelinegra, comenzando un rápido vaivén de caderas que las llevó al clímax.

\- Esa ha sido la mejor ducha que he tenido en la vida – comentó Asami una vez en su habitación mientras se vestía con una blusa burdeo y falda negra.

\- Lo mismo digo – sonrió Korra, colocándose las prendas prestadas por la pelinegra. Una polera de tirantes blanca y jeans azules.

\- ¿Estás segura de que tu pie está bien? – preguntó Asami , acercándose por la espalda de la morena para abrazarla

\- Sí, sólo es una torcedura. El dolor pasará – aseveró Korra, sorprendiéndose por lo familiar que se sentía estar de esta forma con Asami.

El sonido de una puerta intentando ser abierta, las sacó a ambas de su buen humor, recordándoles como habían llegado allí en primer lugar. Rápidamente Asami extrajo un arma de debajo de la cómoda de la cama, decidiendo no preguntar nada Korra acompaño a la joven a través de la casa en busca de la fuente de aquel sonido, llegando a la puerta del patio trasero, poniéndose de acuerdo sin el uso de palabras con un asentimiento Korra abrió la puerta de par en par mientras que dejando su escondite tras la pared Asami apuntó hacia afuera de la casa.

\- ¡Korra mira! – exclamó la joven dejando el arma hacia un lado - ¿Cómo crees que llegó aquí?

\- No lo sé, pero debemos entrarla

Comentó acercándose a examinar a la gran perra blanca que se encontraba tirada con una pata estirada a las afueras de la residencia Sato, al hacerse a un lado dejo a entrever un cachorro un cachorro de un aspecto similar moviendo simpáticamente la cola, sin pensarlo Asami cogió aquel cachorro.

\- Ésta helado – comento la pelinegra abrazándolo para darle calor

\- Igual que ella – dijo Korra acariciando a la perra que respiraba anormalmente lento – No te preocupes están a salvo ahora – le tranquilizó acariciándola y como si el animal entendiera cerró los ojos y se dejó ir en un sueño eterno.

Korra apretó las mandíbulas, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

\- ¿Está…? – Asami no quiso terminar la pregunta, esforzándose por contener su pena.

\- La morena se incorporó y la expresión de su rostro le dio a entender que la respuesta era lamentablemente positiva.

\- Debemos encargarnos de él – dijo, examinando al cachorro – o… de ella mejor dicho. ¿Tienes algún guatero o algo así?

\- ¿De semillas sirve?

\- Es perfecto – contestó la morena, mientras se devolvían al living

Una vez allí Korra utilizó la misma frazada de antes para cubrir al animal, frotándolo con cuidado.

\- Tiene alrededor de dos meses – comentó

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso y cómo sábes que hacer ahora? – indagó la pelinegra

\- Por los dientes. Katara no sólo atendía personas, tuve que aprender un par de cosas en cuanto a los animales, cuando la ayudaba – sonrió la morena, siendo imitada por Asami - ¿Sabes?, ella me recuerda a un peluche con el que solía dormir en las noches – dijo un tanto avergonzada al darse cuenta de su confesión

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – quiso saber interesada la pelinegra, acercándose con el guatero

\- Naga – dijo levantando la comisura de sus labios

\- Naga… - Asami se quedó meditando sobre el nombre – Me gusta. Bienvenida a la familia Naga

\- Korra se quedó mirando a la pelinegra sorprendida por lo que había dicho, ¿a qué familia se había referido?, sonrojándose Asami se explicó.

\- Es un dicho. ¿Te… te molesta que encienda la tele? Es… es que no soporto el ruido – dijo inusualmente torpe

\- No me molesta – contestó la morena, enterneciéndose al ver ese lado torpe de la pelinegra.

Sentándose en el sillón apoyándose la una en la otra y con la recientemente nombrada Naga entremedio, Asami encendió la televisión. Korra pudo sentir como los músculos de la espalda de su acompañante se tensaban al leer la noticia.

\- ¡Oh no…! – exclamó Korra por lo bajo, mirando la reacción de Asami cuyo rostro se desencajó.

\- Padre… - susurró.

* * *

*" _Eres tan mala, tan mala, hacíamos el amor cuando dijiste que me amabas, pensé que el viejo cupido me apuntaba"_

 _**"Debo encontrar una manera, no puedo esperar otro día"_


	12. Capítulo 12: En espera

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A: Gracias a quienes han leído, seguido y comentado. Sobretodo a quienes siempre me dejan reviews, me alegra que les guste la historia y la disfruten.** El fanfic originalmente está basado en los últimos 3 temas del mes de Korrasami: Disfraces - Biblioteca cap 3, sonrisa – disculpas cap 5, adopción cap 11, tormentas cap 9. Desde ahora en adelante, la historia sigue su curso sola.

 **Capítulo 12: En espera**

\- No me dejarán verlo hasta que se estabilice. Está en la UCI – declaro disgustada, apenada y visiblemente enfadada Asami, acomodando su falda para sentarse al lado de Korra, en las afueras de la parte trasera del Hospital "Hacedores de la Paz"

Afortunadamente la joven ingeniera fue lo bastante astuta como para evitar a la prensa amarillista que se encontraba apostada en la entrada principal, como comprobó Korra un poco más tarde, esperando por noticias de la heredera de Sato, previendo la situación Asami, ingreso por la parte trasera, no sin antes hablar con un par de empleados descolocados por el estado del auto con el que arribaron, ya que la parte trasera usualmente era utilizada para el ingreso de pacientes graves y sólo personal autorizado podía permanecer allí. Sin embargo no hay nada que un apellido importante y una cuota de encanto no pudieran solucionar.

\- Ya verás que saldrá pronto de aquel lugar – le tranquilizó la morena abrazándola para reconfortarla

Asami recibió gustosa aquel estrecho abrazo que le devolvió un poco la paz, abriendo los ojos se encontró con un par de bolsas que le llamaron la atención.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando las bolsas

\- Oh, em… pues pensé que ya que no hemos comido nada desde ayer, nos vendría bien algo de alimento – respondió Korra con aire infantil lo que le devolvió la sonrisa en el rostro a Asami –También compre comida para Naga – declaró la muchacha

\- Hablando de ella… ¿dónde está? – quiso saber la joven de ojos verdes

\- En mi departamento, con Bolin y Opal – contesto Korra – al fin logre comunicarme con él y pues… pensé que sería mejor que estuviera con ellos mientras se recuperaba.

\- Bien pensado – le felicito Asami con gesto cariñoso – ¿no… te dijeron nada por estar acompañándome?

Korra alzó la vista recordando divertida el momento en que Opal golpeo en el estómago a Bolin para indicarle que no era adecuado lanzar un montón de preguntas a tu mejor amiga en un lugar como aquel, agradecía al destino porque al fin alguien pudiera controla la verborrea de su amigo, sobretodo en estas situaciones.

\- Creo que prefirieron esperar a que yo hablara – sonrió para sí la morena

\- Bastante considerado de su parte – aseveró Asami, quien luego de reflexionar - Aún no sé si pueda comer

\- Tu padre necesita que te mantengas sana, no quieres que te vea flacuchenta cuando despiertes verdad

\- Exageras – contesto divertida, recibiendo el sándwich que Korra le facilitaba – deberíamos ir a la estación de policía para notificar de lo sucedido en mi casa – declaró

\- ¿No prefieres quedarte a esperar noticias de tu padre? – pregunto la morena, Asami negó con la cabeza

\- Ya pasara el horario de visita y… puesto que las telecomunicaciones volvieron a funcionar, me llamaran en caso de cualquier cosa – la pelinegra suspiro mordisqueando el pan

Bajando la cabeza, Asami se puso a pensar en todas aquellas cosas que debía realizar a lo largo del día. Aún debían enterrar a la madre de Naga y por supuesto encargarse de la cachorra, además como la hija de Sato y la vicepresidenta de la empresa, debía ir al edificio de Industrias Futuro para encargarse del trabajo de mi padre y por último…

\- No sé qué hacer con el auto en verdad - declaró

\- Reportémoslo como robado, decimos que lo encontramos en la calle y amablemente lo llevamos hasta la estación – Asami no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante aquella propuesta tan inocente – eh vamos no está muy lejos de la realidad… - se defendió Korra, viendo como los ojos de Asami sonreían en respuesta.

Luego de ingresar a la estación de policía para prestar declaración sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior Korra se separó a regañadientes de Asami, no sin antes expresarle lo inconforme que se encontraba con aquella decisión, dejarla sola después de todo lo sucedido no era algo que quisiera hacer, sin embargo la joven ingeniera le aseguró que la iría a buscar en cuanto terminara sus deberes en la empresa y que todo estaría bien, más aún después de que la policía la colocara bajo un programa de protección a testigos mientras durara la investigación, recalcándole que en todo momento contaría con la vigilancia de los subtenientes Wing y Wei Beifong los mejores en su rubro.

Despidiéndose con un estrecho abrazo la morena partió rumbo a su departamento siendo recibida por los torpes pasos de una ahora despierta y juguetona Naga, seguida de los soniditos de alegría producidos por Pabu y la figura ensombrecida de su mejor amigo sentado en el sillón individual, con las piernas y manos cruzadas, manteniendo su rostro serio y teñido por una gota de intriga.

\- ¿Jugando al inspector Bolin? – preguntó Korra un tanto divertida

\- Tiene mucho que explicar señorita Korra, ¿qué hacía mi hermano aquí?, ¿qué hacía ayer con esa tal Asami Sato? Y ¿por qué viste otro tipo de ropa? – inquirió el joven levantándose y colocando ambas manos detrás de su espalda, dándose un aire de autoridad.

\- Pues creo inspector que esos asuntos no le competen – contestó Korra conteniendo una risita, pero manteniéndose a la defensiva

\- Esa no es forma de hablarle a su inspector – Bolin la señalo con un dedo entrecerrando exageradamente un ojo, lo que le daba un aspecto más gracioso que serio.

Sin poder aguantar la risa, Korra le contestó.

\- Con Mako teníamos asuntos pendientes. En cuanto a Asami, nos juntamos a conversar y quedamos atascadas en medio de la tormenta – Bolin alzó una ceja al escuchar todo esto, mientras que la morena sentía el familiar calor que acompañaba su ahora común rubor cada vez que pensaba en Asami.

\- ¿Qué clases de cosas hablarías con la novia de tu ex?

\- Ex – aclaró Korra

\- Sí sé que Mako es tu ex

\- No. Me refiero a que terminaron – declaró Korra sin poder evitar sonreír

\- No lo entiendo… - dijo Bolin por lo bajo abandonando toda su actuación

\- Si yo fuera tú no me llevaría tan bien con la ex de mi ex – dijo Opal saliendo del pasillo secándose el pelo con una toalla

\- Asami es diferente – contestó Korra con una nota de calidez en su voz, notando el rápido intercambio de miradas entre los novios – Me… me refiero a que es una buena persona y bueno… y bueno…

\- Supongo que lo es. Lamento la intromisión – dijo Opal a modo de disculpa, alivianándole la respuesta a la morena que pudo respirar aliviada

\- En fin… lo importante es que ya estás aquí en casa y podremos disfrutar de una atrasada cena de bienvenida todos juntos – zanjó el asunto alegremente Bolin

\- Sobre eso… - Korra se tocó el cuello incómoda – pe… pensaba acompañar a Asami por esta noche – pudo sentir como el rostro le ardía – por… por lo de su padre. No tiene muchos amigos y… bueno… yo creo que necesita compañía

Un silencio incomodo sin instalo entre los tres sin que ninguno se decidiera a romper su posición hasta que Opal amablemente aliviano el ambiente.

\- No sé qué motivos tengas pero, me parece muy amable de tu parte – dijo tocándole el hombro a Korra

\- ¿Estás segura de que no nos ocultas nada? – preguntó Bolin desconfiado con cierta actitud infantil, haciendo un puchero

\- ¡Bolin! – le reprendió Opal

\- Sé por lo que está pasando – declaró Korra

\- Recuerda que mañana hay clases – comentó Bolin

\- Lo sé, sólo será por esta noche – afirmó Korra, a sabiendas de su mentira


	13. Capítulo 13: Temor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, seguido y por supuesto comentado esta historia. Gracias por los reviews me alegra que les guste este fanfic. Creo que esta vez me demoraré una semana en actualizar o más, pues tendré varias evaluaciones seguidas**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Temor**

Ser mordisqueado en la pantorrilla no es una buena forma de despertar o al menos así pensaba Korra, a pesar de haberse acostumbrado en este último tiempo a la "agradable" forma que tenía Naga de avisarles que había despertado. Al principio le parecía divertido que la pequeña cachorra intentara llamar su atención de esa forma, pero ahora que los meses habían pasado y ya no servía la palabra pequeña para describirla, Korra había comenzado a detestar el despertar.

\- Naga por favor detente, ya estoy despierta – dijo Korra modulando su volumen de voz- Naga detente, despertarás a Asami – reprendió a la perra, quién lamio su oído produciendo que un serie de desagradables escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo de la morena – Naga, ¡basta despertarás a…! Asami – la joven termino la frase en un susurro, desvaneciéndose su enojo en un instante, al descubrir aquel lado de la cama vacío.

"No otra vez", pensó Korra. Esperando a que Asami se encontrara cerca.

\- Lo siento Naga – dijo acariciando al animal – querías avisarme de esto, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes dónde está Asami?

Naga respondió con dos fuertes ladridos que casi dejan sorda a Korra, moviendo la cola la perra se levantó de la cama y camino en dirección a la puerta, ladrando nuevamente para indicar que la siguieran.

Suspirando Korra cogió un poleron cercano y en caso de necesitarlo su celular. Nunca pensó que se quedaría tanto tiempo viviendo con la joven ingeniera, cuando le dijo a Bolin hacia cinco meses atrás que solo se quedaría por una noche lo decía enserio, sin embargo en cuanto Asami se enteró del real estado de salud de Sato su rostro devastado fue suficiente razón para que la morena decidiera alargar su estadía un poco más, después de todo no es fácil lidiar con tu único familiar estando en coma, los estudios y tu empresa al mismo tiempo, por mucho que Asami le demostraba al mundo lo bien que podía manejar las cosas solas, por mucho que siguiera adelante cumpliendo con todos sus deberes satisfactoriamente e incluso excepcionalmente, por mucho que el mundo jamás la hubiera visto perder la compostura, Korra sabía la verdad.

Comenzó silenciosamente una noche mientras la morena retozaba cerca de la pelinegra, un pequeño murmullo la despertó dándose se cuenta de los sollozos opacados de Asami, sin decir palabra y fingiendo estar dormida Korra la abrazó hasta que la pelinegra logró soltar su pena. Paulatinamente Asami fue desmoronándose aún más, algunas noches como esta desparecía de la cama y Korra usualmente solía encontrarla dormida en la sala entre todo el papeleo que debía terminar y un par de lágrimas que surcaban su bello rostro, la morena solía levantarla y llevarla hasta el dormitorio, ordenaba un poco su trabajo y a la mañana siguiente ambas hacían como si nada hubiera pasado. Otras veces en cambio Asami se paseaba de un lado a otro quejándose de aquellos policías que la escoltaban donde fuera que iba, "¡es que ya no tengo vida!" solía decir.

Eso también la atormentaba el hecho de que la investigación no arrojara resultados aún, cada vez que Asami recibía una llamada del departamento de policía su rostro se iluminaba y perdía el brillo con igual rapidez al enterarse de un nuevo hallazgo sin ningún culpable. Peor aún durante todo este tiempo la joven ingeniera no tenía permitido reconstruir su antiguo hogar en caso de que quedara alguna evidencia entre los escombros.

Korra nunca se imaginó que las cosas se desarrollarían de esta forma y temía que Asami se derrumbara de seguir así, la temperatura de la noche era tal que se podía andar por ahí cubierto sólo con una polera y shorts, sin embargo debido a su reciente despertar la morena se caló el poleron sintiendo un escalofrió, lo que la hizo recordar aquella noche en que decidió acompañar a Asami.

\- Ha sido un largo día – exclamó la pelinegra cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en el sillón, al lado de Korra, y la morena no pudo evitar pensar lo bella que se veía así, incluso con su rostro cansado

\- Bastante… - dijo Korra, acariciando a la pequeña Naga que se encontraba en su regazo, sin ocurrírsele decir nada más

\- Oye Korra…

\- ¿Sí? – Asami tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la morena, posando un cariñoso y tierno beso en sus labios

\- Gracias por acompañarme en esto – dijo la pelinegra clavando sus cautivadores ojos en aquellos sorprendidos ojos celestes

\- De nada – respondió Korra un tanto descolocada – tú estuviste ahí cuando lo necesitaba – Asami esbozo una sonrisa, estirándose y levantándose del sofá

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir?

\- Claro, ¿dónde tienes una manta?

\- ¿Para que la quieres?, ¿acaso pasaras la noche en el sillón?

\- ¿Dónde más si no? – preguntó la morena desviando la mirada

\- Am… - Asami rio dulcemente

\- No dejaré que duermas allí otra vez – sentenció la pelinegra

Quién diría que al día siguiente Asami se enteraría que su padre no había conseguido despertar del coma, fue entonces cuando Korra comenzó a traer sus cosas paulatinamente, día tras día se dirigía a su antiguo departamento tomando algunas de sus prendas, artículos de aseo y materiales de estudio, despidiéndose siempre de Bolin asegurándole que sólo se quedaría una noche más, hasta que un día se topó con el resto de sus cosas empacadas en su maleta y la sonrisa bobalicona de su mejor amigo.

\- Creo que es mejor llevárselo todo de una vez, ¿no?

\- Bolin sólo será…

\- Ambos sabemos que no será sólo una noche – aclaró el muchacho estrechando en sus brazos a su amiga – Pabu y yo te echaremos de menos

\- Siempre puede venir Opal a hacerte compañía – le sonrió de vuelta la morena

\- Son relaciones diferentes – le señalo Bolin ocultando el rostro para que Korra no viera su puchero – Ahora, ¿qué te parece si te llevo a tu nuevo hogar?

\- ¡Estupendo!, si… puedes soportar las medidas de seguridad

\- No hay nada que Bolin no pueda soportar – le guiño un ojo el muchacho, tomando la maleta en sus manos

\- Te voy a extrañar – dijo sin más Korra sintiéndose apenada

\- Y yo a ti – contestó con una expresión cariñosa Bolin

Aquel día y desde la primera vez que se conocieron Asami y Bolin hicieron buenas migas, si bien su mejor amigo no tenía ni el más mínimo tacto para decir las cosas, lo compensaba con su buen corazón y su capacidad de entender cuando alguien necesitaba de una broma o un abrazo, cosa a la que Asami no estaba acostumbrada pero que necesitaba más que nunca. A veces Opal se les unía al grupo también proponiendo diversas actividades grupales desde juegos de mesa hasta noches de películas en grupo. Korra agradecía en secreto aquellos momentos compartidos, más que nada porque podía disfrutar de la risa cada vez más esquiva de Asami.

A pesar de todo, la morena debía admitir que esta triste situación le permitió conocer ese lado oculto de Asami que la atraía cada vez más, aquella mueca que hacia cuando se concentraba en un proyecto, la correcta y política relación que llevaba con sus empleados empapada por el cariño manifestado cuando hablaba de ellos a sus espaldas, la fortaleza que tenía para afrontarlo todo, la manera desinteresada en que ayudaba a los demás, incluyéndola a ella. En cuanto Asami se enteró de la situación financiera de Korra y sus padres le puso remedio sin más realizando un cuantioso contrato con la empresa de Tonraq, salvándola de la quiebra e innovándola al mismo tiempo, la morena no supo cómo agradecer aquel gesto asegurándole a la pelinegra que estaría en deuda con ella el resto de su vida, hecho que desestimó la joven ingeniera declarando cariñosamente:

\- Tú me salvaste la vida dos veces. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

Persiguiendo a Naga por la terraza, Korra volvió al presente pendiente del carro policial cercano, moviéndose sigilosa para no despertar alguna alarma y atraer atención indeseada. Intentando distinguir alguna figura humana en las cercanías, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho pues Naga ralentizó su paso dirigiéndose silenciosa hacia donde se encontraba Asami. Deteniéndose justo antes de llegar Korra balanceo el peso de su cuerpo entre sus piernas decidiendo que decir, mientras Naga se acomodaba al lado de la joven ingeniera recibiendo gratas caricias de su parte.

\- Es una linda noche, ¿no crees? – dijo la morena tomando por sorpresa a Asami, quién se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de los ojos

\- Llena de estrellas – contestó con la voz rasposa

\- ¿Estás bien? – indagó Korra sentándose a su lado, cogiéndole la mano comenzando a dibujar trazos sin sentido en su dorso.

\- A decir verdad… tengo miedo – confesó indecisa la Asami – tengo miedo Korra, miedo a que mi padre despierte y se encuentre con este desastre. Miedo a que despierte y no sea el mismo. Miedo a que no despierte jamás – declaró muriéndose el interior del labio, luchando por contener las lágrimas

\- Hey, hey mírame – Korra tomo dulcemente su rostro, limpiando una lagrima que alcanzo a escapar – Todo estará bien, algunas personas tardan más en despertar. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de todo lo que has hecho, yo… me siento orgullosa de todo lo que has hecho – declaró la morena recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de su amante – imagínate él

\- Hace mucho que no escuchaba a alguien decirme eso – dijo Asami

\- Lo digo enserio – recalcó la morena – Tu padre estaría orgulloso ya verás cuando despierte todo esto quedara atrás, sólo será un mal sueño

\- Eso espero – dijo Asami recostándose en el pecho de Korra, recibiendo sus caricias.

El zumbido del celular de Asami rompió el encanto de aquel abrazo, contestando aquella llamada el rostro de la joven ingeniera se iluminó.


	14. Capítulo 14: Catalizador

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia, seguirla y sobretodo por comentarla. Me alegra que les esté gustando el fanfic, lamento decirles que el próximo capítulo estará listo a fin de mes (es lo más probable) debido a que me encuentro realizando mis pruebas y trabajos finales.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Catalizador**

\- Y… ¿qué tan ansiosa estás? – dijo Korra al oído de Asami, abrazándola alegremente por la espalda

\- Desconozco la ansiedad. Tengo nervios de Acero – respondió Asami, haciéndose la desentendida

\- Claro y es por eso que no paras de juguetear con el botón de tu ojal – declaró la morena, deslizando sus manos para juntarlas con las de la pelinegra. Asami se mordió el labio inferior

\- Me… has pillado – declaró la pelinegra, apretando las manos de Korra – hace siglos que no escucho la voz de mi padre – sonrió con añoranza

\- Pues se ha recuperado muy rápido, en apenas un mes comenzó a recuperar su movilidad.

\- Pero no se recuperara del todo… - declaro tristemente Asami, Korra trago saliva

\- Ha sido muy afortunado, ha evolucionado rápido, las secuelas serán mínimas, ya lo veras. Al menos ya recupero parte de la memoria y puede hablar

\- Tienes razón. ¿De verdad no me puedes acompañar hoy?, sé que a mi padre le agrada verte

\- Lo siento amor – Korra besó su mejilla, separándose - la práctica clínica es obligatoria, luego tengo práctica previa al partido, como capitana debo estar allí

\- Junto a la agradable presencia de Kuvira…

\- Es la mejor centro que hemos tenido – dijo Korra sonriendo como niña – espera un momento, ¿por qué usaste ese tono?

\- A veces eres muy inocente – respondió Asami incorporándose de la cama y dirigiendose hacia Korra

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto la morena frunciendo el ceño confundida

\- Esa mujer está loca por ti – declaró Asami avanzando coquetamente hacia Korra

\- Yo… yo… de verdad no lo… creo – dijo la morena sonrojándose sin poder despegar los ojos de la pelinegra – eh… ¿irás a verme jugar?

\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo… - dijo Asami tomando a Korra por la trabilla del pantalón jalándola hacia sí.

La morena dio un par de pasos a trompicones topándose de lleno con los labios de la pelinegra, quien no perdió el tiempo e introdujo su lengua. Reaccionando acorde Korra deslizo sus manos hasta dibujar la silueta de las caderas de Asami bajando un poco más apretando los glúteos de su amante, recibiendo un saltito de parte de Asami tras su toque, lo que hizo que ambas soltaran una risita. La pelinegra tomo por el cuello a la morena profundizando aún más el beso, un calor compartido comenzó a invadirlas a medida que avanzaban hacia la cama.

Dejando que Asami se desplomara de espaldas en el colchón Korra le dedico una media sonrisa disfrutándola con su mirada, decidiendo por donde comenzaría a besar a su amada la morena se lanzó al ataque, recibiendo un amplio lamido en su oreja.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Naga! – Korra se quejó apartando a la ahora juvenil perra que meneaba contenta la cola, mientras Asami se reía a más no poder

\- Creo que nuestra pequeña sabe que se te está haciendo tarde – dijo Asami acariciando el lomo de la perra - son las 7

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Korra, levantándose raudamente sacando sus documentos de los cajones

\- ¡Ten! – dijo Asami lanzándole unas llaves

\- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Korra observándolas

\- Si vas en moto aún puedes llegar a tiempo – declaró Asami acomodándose el pelo

\- Gracias… - exclamó la morena acercándose para despedirse de un beso, Asami aprovecho el momento para cogerla por el cuello y susurrarle al oído

\- En la noche continuamos con esto

Korra no supo cómo se las ingenió para conducir por las calles de la ciudad mientras su mente divagaba en pensamientos demasiado cálidos para aquel horario tan temprano. Pasó la mañana recorriendo los pasillos del Hospital de la Universidad, escuchando las presentaciones de los distintos casos clínicos de cada paciente, respondiendo de vez en cuando a las preguntas del Dr. Amon, especialista en neurología, tema que estaban tratando ahora.

Luego de eso se dirigió al casino de la universidad para comer en su puesto habitual junto a Bolin, Opal y Kuvira, encontrándose de casualidad con Mako quién le saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza y le deseo suerte en el partido, afortunadamente las cosas entre ambos habían acabado bien, luego de una breve conversación para aclararle que su amor por él se había vuelto fraternal, Mako lo aceptó maduramente y dejó de insistir. De alguna manera Korra deseaba que las cosas entre él y Bolin se arreglaran, para que los tres volvieran a ser tan unidos como antes, sin embargo sabía muy bien que Mako era lo suficientemente obstinado como para creer que mantener todo aquello que sucedió en secreto era lo mejor para su "pequeño" hermano.

Una vez en la mesa, contemplo con horror como Kuvira desparramaba encima de ella una enorme pila de afiches con su rostro.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Bolin sin molestarse en terminar de masticar lo que estaba en su boca.

\- Mi partido decidió lanzarme como presidenta del consejo estudiantil

\- ¿Por tu partido te refieres al antiguo Club de Gimnasia Artística?

\- Debíamos encontrar otra afición – comentó Kuvira cercándose muy cerca de Korra, mientras Bolin cogía curioso uno de los afiches – además puedo tomarlo como una pequeña práctica de mi carrera

\- Se me olvida que Ciencias políticas es una carrera hasta que tú lo mencionas – dijo inocentemente Bolin, recibiendo una patadita por debajo de la mesa de parte de Opal y Korra, quienes sonrieron al unísono

\- A algunos les cuesta asociarlo – dijo Kuvira comprensiva – Y ¿bien, votaran por mí?

\- El voto es secreto. Además ni siquiera conocemos tu programa – Comentó Opal

\- Korra conoce algunas de mis propuestas y las ha encontrado novedosas. ¿Verdad Korra? – dijo Kuvira

\- Korra – le llamó Opal

\- ¡Eh!, ¡Korra! – exclamó Bolin golpeando la mesa frente a ella, lo que hizo que la morena se sobresaltara y dejara de mirar su celular.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿qué ocurre? – exclamó Korra

\- Kuvira decía que compartía contigo algunas de sus ideas de campaña – dijo Bolin, sonriéndole a una entristecida Kuvira

\- ¡Oh sí!, ¡son muy buenas! – comentó Korra genuinamente entusiasmada – sobretodo lo del fondo común para los clubs – le sonrió a Kuvira tocándole el hombro, lo que restauró el ánimo de la joven, luego volvió a su celular

\- ¿Hay algo interesante en Facebook, que miras tanto el celular? – preguntó Kuvira un tanto molesta

\- Oh… es que… intentaba comunicarme con Asami, iría a ver a su padre hoy. Ayer le informaron que ya puede hablar – dijo contenta Korra

\- ¡Esa es una excelente noticia! – exclamó Bolin- ¡deberíamos juntarnos a celebrarlo!

\- ¡Hurra! – exclamó desganada por lo bajo Kuvira, con los brazos cruzandos

\- Me alegro mucho – dijo Opal - ¿te ha dicho cómo le fue?

\- No – Korra frunció el ceño – es extraño, siempre me escribe en cuanto puede cuando va a verlo

\- Tal vez, está ocupada – dijo Opal conciliadora

\- Tal vez… - le concedió Korra - bien Kuvira creo que deberíamos irnos, hay que practicar para el partido

\- Como diga capitana – contestó Kuvira levantándose velozmente de su asiento

\- ¡Estaremos en primera fila animándolas! – gritó Bolin mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

El resto del día transcurrió entre el repaso de las nuevas tácticas para el partido, una breve practica para afinar las nuevas jugadas, la habitual arenga que Korra solía brindar horas antes del encuentro y el traslado hacia el domo donde se encontraba la pista de Hockey.

Llegada la hora del encuentro Korra y su equipo de Tejonas-topo de la Universidad Sir Iknik Balckstone salieron a la pista para enfrentarse a sus archirrivales las Loro-lagartijas de la Universidad Central de Cuidad República, encontrándose con una repleta multitud que se apostaba en los asientos del recinto vitoreando y vistiendo los colores de cada equipo.

Korra miró sonriente en rededor buscando una mirada en particular, encontrándose decepcionada con asiento vació al lado de una extrañado Bolin que se encogía de hombros. El pecho de Korra se comprimió de tristeza Asami nunca llegaba tarde a ningún compromiso, menos a sus partidos.


	15. Capítulo 15: Fugitiva

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Hola a todos!, gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, en especial a los que han estado leyendo la historia desde el inicio. Me pasó que no podía dejar de pensar en escribir este capítulo y pues... para poder estudiar en paz me puse a trabajar en él. El siguiente puede que este después de navidad. Así que hasta entonces... felices fiestas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Fugitiva**

\- ¿Estas segura que no quieres quedarte a celebrar? ¡Hemos ganado, nos merecemos una noche de borrachera! – le alentó Kuvira

\- No, gracias. Quiero saber cómo está Asami – declaró Korra deshaciendo el último abrazo de felicitación recibido de parte de un desconocido.

\- Podemos acompañarte si quieres – dijo Opal tocándole el hombro compartiendo su preocupación

\- Está bien, les avisaré en cuanto sepa algo – dijo Korra

\- No ha aparecido nada en los noticiarios en todo caso, así que creo que tu suegro está bien – puntualizó Bolin

\- Gracias por chequearlo – dijo Korra despidiéndose de el con un beso en la mejilla, dirigiéndose a los camerinos seguida de Kuvira

\- ¿Estas segura de que no estas exagerando? Tal vez sólo se quedó sin batería – insistió Kuvira

\- No. Asami nunca ha faltado a alguno de mis partidos. Algo debe haberle pasado – contestó tajante Korra

\- No creo que haya sido nada grave – suavizo la situación Kuvira, mientras el cerebro de Korra se congeló al recordar lo sucedido en la mansión hacia muchos meses atrás – tal vez sólo se quedó dormida

\- Lo dudo… - negó Korra

\- Tal vez sólo se distrajo. Vamos no siempre ganamos un encuentro como este… - le rogó una vez más la joven

\- ¡Kuvira! – dijo Korra visiblemente molesta, tomando a la muchacha por los hombros – no sé qué le sucedió a Asami, no sé si estoy exagerando. Sólo quiero verla ¿entiendes? No puedo celebrar sin saber si está bien – Kuvira tuvo que forzarse para desviar la vista de Korra, en parte por el hecho de que se encontraba semi-desnuda, en parte por el hecho de que necesitaba ocultar sus celos urgentemente

\- Deberías terminar de vestirte – le señalo Kuvira viendo a Korra darse vuelta y colocarse su ropa – Si… necesitas algo no dudes en recurrir a mí – puntualizo la joven saliendo desesperada del camarín

\- Gracias – dijo Korra sin darse cuenta de que no había nadie quien la escuchara.

Al darse cuenta de esto Korra se sintió un tanto culpable, se prometió a si misma que le pediría disculpas luego a Kuvira, una vez que supiera lo que ocurría con su novia. Tomando el teléfono comprobó las 10 llamadas realizadas y no contestadas hacia Asami, intentar localizarla en el trabajo fue un fracaso ya que le señalaron que la Señorita Sato no se había presentado en la oficina hoy. Con el hospital no le fue mucho mejor, Hiroshi Sato se encontraba bien le informaron y no existía ninguna visita ya con él en ese horario. Korra rogaba internamente que Asami se encontrará haciendo lo que fuera en casa, tratando de apartar pensamientos desagradables ligados a aquella noche en la que escaparon de la mansión.

Acercándose velozmente a la casa, Korra pudo darse cuenta que la patrulla de policía que habitualmente se encontraba en la entrada tenía las luces apagadas y carecía de ocupantes. Sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más gélido y su corazón latir cada vez más rápido Korra se apresuró a abrir la puerta de entrada, encontrándose de lleno con el rostro de…

\- ¡Asami! ¡Oh, Dios estás bien!, ¡he estado…!

\- ¡No te acerques! – bramó Asami retrocediendo unos pasos con los brazos cruzados, la expresión en su rostro era nueva para Korra, una mezcla de furia, tristeza y decepción ¿tal vez?, la morena no estaba segura - Los policías fueron a hablar hoy con mi padre…

\- Ya veo – dijo Korra con un tono suave, podía sentir la tensión que comenzaba a generarse entre ambas ¿Tienen a algún sospechoso? – avanzó lenta y tentativamente tanteando el terreno, Asami volvió a retroceder por lo que Korra se detuvo.

\- No recuerda mucho, sólo sabe que le querían robar – bramó Asami - y pudo dibujar esto – declaró con ira apretando las mandíbulas al mismo tiempo que sacaba desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un papel arrugado.

Manteniéndolo lo suficientemente cerca de Korra para que esta contemplara el dibujo trazado en él, el mismo diseño que llevaba marcado en la parte baja de su espalda. Tres triángulos incompletos entrelazados entre sí, siguiendo la línea de los tatuajes tribales, el símbolo que todo miembro de la Triple Amenaza llevaba en su cuerpo. Korra se sintió desfallecer.

\- ¡Oh, no! Asami yo no… - negó con la cabeza, acercándose con las manos en alto hacia la pelinegra con la intención de mostrar su inocencia

\- ¡Aléjate! – le advirtió Asami - ¿cómo pudiste?

\- Asami escúchame yo no tengo nada que ver – trató de explicarle la morena

\- Todo este tiempo supiste quienes eran, y callaste. Tú y Mako sabían de esto – se quejó enfatizando cada frase con ira - Quizás hasta eres su cómplice

\- Jamás. Jamás te haría daño ni a ti ni a tu padre - Korra avanzo torpemente hacia Asami tratando de sujetarla por los hombros, la joven se resistió a su agarre pero la morena fue más fuerte y logró contenerla – Pertenecí a la Triple Amenaza hace mucho tiempo – Korra contempló la horror en los ojos vidriosos de Asami al decirle esto – es parte de mi pasado. No sé nada de esto – enfatizó la morena mirándola a los ojos.

\- Te amo Korra – declaró Asami tratando de evitar mirarla - y confié en ti… ahora es muy tarde para confesiones

\- Asami jamás te haría daño, yo te amo – declaró Korra cogiendo a la pelinegra por el rostro suavemente rogando que le creyera. Asami cerró los ojos por un momento

\- Lo siento, lo siento… – declaro Asami ocultando el rostro entre lágrimas

\- Creo que tienes muchas explicaciones que dar – dijo una voz juvenil y masculina a su espalda. Korra se volteo rápidamente quedando frente a frente con Wing y Wei, dándose cuenta que este último sacaba unas esposas de su cinturón.

\- Estás bajo arresto – declaró Wei – tienes derecho a guardar silencio… dijo acercándose a ella

\- Asami, ¡por favor! – rogó Korra desesperada, viendo como la pelinegra contemplaba la escena indecisa con los ojos llorosos.

Sin embargo Naga fue más veloz y oportuna corriendo hacia los jóvenes apartando a Wei con su cuerpo y lanzándose sobre Wing, dándole tiempo a Korra de escapar. Pasando por el lado de los dos policías la morena se dirigió a la salida corriendo velozmente hacia la moto, brindándole un último vistazo a la casa que la acogió por todo este tiempo rogando que la mujer que amaba se mantuviera a salvo, Korra encendió la moto surcando el camino hacia la ciudad a toda velocidad, sabía que tendría poco tiempo antes de que su rostro apareciera en la Cadena de televisión. Introduciéndose en calles de bajo renombre Korra se deshizo de la moto intercambiándola por una mucho más barata y otro tipo de chaqueta negra con capuchón.

Recordando mentalmente la última dirección de Mako se dirigió al lujoso hotel en que se hospedaba el muchacho, preguntando por el en la recepción y obteniendo una respuesta negativa en cuanto a su estancia allí, el chico aún no llegaba, sin embargo el conserje le advirtió en secreto que al parecer el muchacho no era muy buena junta, pues un grupo de policías acababa de subir a su estancia. Con el sudor frio recorriéndole el cuerpo Korra le agradeció al hombre y salió prontamente del lugar. Intentando localizar a Mako con su celular, desesperándose cada vez más con cada tono de marcado, montándose en el intertanto en la moto.

\- ¿Korra? – el servicio parecía tener interferencia ya que el ruido de fondo era similar al de una televisión sin señal.

\- Mako, nos están buscando, debo… -se apresuró a decir la morena

\- Lo sé, escucha busca un lugar donde esconderte, nos encontramos donde siempre a la hora de siempre. Tira el teléfono. Cuídate – El pitido de la llamada finalizada fue seguido por un gran grito desde un extremo del estacionamiento.

\- ¡Por ahí! – gritó el poco reservado conserje

\- Mierda – masculló Korra arrancando la moto a toda velocidad, mientras los policías se disponían a perseguirla

\- ¡Alto ahí!, policía – gritó uno, que al ver la intención de huida de Korra comenzó a disparar.

Esquivando las balas Korra se inmiscuyó en el escaso tráfico de las 10 p.m contemplando con horror su rostro aparecer en uno de los anuncios gigantes del centro de la cuidad. Estaba en aprietos, serios aprietos si no se le ocurría una manera de esconderse y rápido, mirando hacia su derecha la solución apareció milagrosamente ante ella derrapando giro la moto bruscamente y acelero lo suficiente para arriesgarse a saltar por sobre la carretera, utilizando una viga de metal mal colocada debido al arreglo reciente de una parte de la caletera para internarse de lleno en el helado océano que rodeaba la cuidad, pataleando y braceando en búsqueda de aire Korra asomo su cabeza a la superficie sintiendo un agudo dolor en surcar su antebrazo izquierdo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse por la sangre que brotaba de aquella herida de bala pues diviso la luz de una linterna apuntando hacia el agua en su búsqueda, tomando una gran bocanada de aire Korra volvió a sumergirse nadando por debajo del agua en dirección al bosque, saliendo se vez en cuando para respirar y chequear que no la perseguían.

Al cabo de un tiempo que a Korra le pareció una eternidad, logro llegar a tierra firme. Dejando que su cuerpo se desplomara sobre los tiernos pastos del bosque colindante a la cuidad. Intentado recobrar las fuerzas luego de la extenuante tarea, la joven se llevó instintivamente la mano al antebrazo sintiendo la tibieza de su sangre al brotar de la herida, presionándola firmemente para evitar que siguiese sangrando se incorporó adentrándose en el bosque, buscando alguna especie de refugio o vegetación más elevada que la pudiera ocultar. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando la voz firme y clara de una anciana le hizo detenerse.

\- No mucha gente suele visitar este lugar

\- Estoy de paso - confesó Korra intentando localizar a la anciana en medio de aquel revoltijo de árboles.

\- Y los que vienen nunca entran por una buena causa – afirmó la mujer - ¿Te escondes? – más que una pregunta sonó como afirmación

\- Necesito refugio. Me acusaron de algo que no cometí

\- Por supuesto, todos dicen lo mismo – comento la anciana avanzando hacia ella, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda

Con la poca luz Korra se pudo dar cuenta de la contextura de la mujer, era visiblemente más baja que ella, con la espalda encorvada, los brazos delgados pero fuertes y el largo pelo blanco separado de su rostro por un cintillo. Vestía una ropa sencilla de tonalidades verdes y amarillas. Lo más singular sobre ella eran sus ojos blanquecinos, los cuales pudo apreciar cuando la mujer le cogio por la muñeca firmemente, Korra se sobresaltó por el gesto intentando quitar la mano.

\- No. No. – le indico la anciana – ¿Por qué estás aquí? - indagó

\- Necesito esconderme, me acusaron de algo que no cometí. Debo ocultarme hasta probar mi inocencia – dijo Korra sintiendo su pulso latir contra el tacto de la anciana

\- Vaya, vaya – sonrió para sí la anciana - No mientes – Korra frunció el ceño había escuchado de una persona que poseía esta habilidad, pero la tensión del momento no le dejaba recordar su nombre.

\- No lo hago – volvió a aseverar la morena - por favor, necesito encontrar un refugio o me… me arrestaran – le suplicó a la anciana

\- Ven conmigo jovencita – aseveró la mujer tocando la herida en el hombro de Korra, quién siseo con el tacto brusco de la anciana - No llegaras lejos con esa herida – sacándose el cintillo, la mujer creo un improvisado vendaje cortándole la circulación temporalmente – deja esa chaqueta aquí o les harás saber dónde estás

\- Gracias – dijo Korra obedeciendo sin más, preguntándose qué clase de persona senil vivía en medio de un bosque.


	16. Capítulo 16: Vigia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A: ¡** Hola!, espero hayan tenido una linda noche buena con sus seres queridos. Gracias como siempre por el apoyo y los comentarios. Me queda poco para salir de vacaciones y poder actualizar más seguido, a la historia le quedan más menos 4 capítulos. Al final respondo los reviews, que tengan una linda semana.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Vigilia**

Korra siguió a la anciana en medio del bosque, tropezando de vez en cuando con ramas y vayas que la anciana evitaba con gracia. Al poco andar llegaron a una pequeña cabaña en situada en un extenso claro, Korra ingresó estruendosamente golpeándose con algún objeto romo al entrar, tratando de no maldecir por lo bajo, escuchando a la anciana reír. La joven se levantó y sacudió, manteniendo su espalda pegada a la pared para evitar otro golpe, tratando de divisar algo en medio de aquella oscuridad, no fue sino hasta que la anciana encendió una fogata en medio del hogar que la joven pudo finalmente ver algo.

La cabaña se encontraba rústicamente decorada, con un par de objetos desordenados por aquí y por allá, sólo existía una pequeña habitación separada del resto, lo que Korra supuso sería el baño.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas por allá? – dijo la anciana señalando una silla cercana a la mesa central y redonda – Necesitas curar tu herida

\- Um… sí, gracias – contestó Korra, obedeciendo y quitándose la chaqueta.

La anciana se acercó a la joven sentándose a su lado y examinando su herida. Korra siseo adolorida mientras la mujer recorría su herida, que aún no paraba de sangrar.

\- Tienes unas esquirlas de bala adentro – aseguró la anciana

\- Sin ofender, ¿pero cómo lo sabes? – indagó Korra

\- Seré ciega, pero experimenté muchas cosas en el campo de batalla, sobretodo cuando tuve que ayudarle a Aang – soltó como si nada la anciana.

\- Tú eres… T… Toph Beifong – comentó asombrada Korra

\- Y tú no eres para anda perspicaz jovencita – rio Toph – Extrayendo los extractos de bala de una forma no tan amigable, mientras Korra contenía su dolor

\- ¡He escuchado maravillas de ti!, ¡Soy… soy aprendiz de Katara y amiga de tu nieta Opal…! - dijo la joven

Toph le hizo callar, con una expresión concentrada volteo la cabeza concentrándose en algo.

\- Escóndete – le ordenó, Korra miró a su alrededor desesperada – Rápido.

Presurosa la joven se levantó dirigiéndose al baño y encerrándose en él, mientras la Toph escondía las evidencias de su estancia allí. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho el golpete de unos nudillos sobre la puerta principal de la cabaña, acercando su oído a la puerta Korra espió la conversación de los oficiales con Toph quien despacho rápidamente a los oficiales mintiéndoles por supuesto.

\- Gra… gracias por salvarme – dijo la joven saliendo de su escondite, una vez que los oficiales se fueron, intentando abrazarla y siendo detenida en el acto.

\- De nada. Y las muestras de cariño no son necesaria. Aún te quedan esquirlas en el brazo, Korra

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – quiso saber la joven

\- Katara te mencionaba muy seguido en sus cartas, creía que serías una gran doctora. ¿Me pregunto qué sentiría de saber tu situación actual? – Korra se avergonzó agachando la cabeza

\- Tomé malas decisiones en el pasado, pero eso quedó justamente donde pertenece. No decepcionaré a Katara ni a nadie, ya no pertenezco al pasado. La Triple Amenaza debe pagar por lo que ha hecho – aseveró la joven.

\- Pagaría lo que fuera por "ver" como lo haces – dijo Toph

\- Pero tú no… - Korra no termino la frase, no quería recalcar lo obvio

\- Es un sarcasmo – le indicó Toph

\- Ah… ¿qué haces? – preguntó la joven acercándose a la mesa donde Toph comenzaba a teclear decidida en una extraña máquina de escribir. Acercándose más Korra se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una máquina de escribir Braille

\- Conozco alguien que te puede ayudar – le explicó Toph

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto la joven asomándose para observar deleitada aquel raro tipo de escritura. Toph hizo un gesto con su mano para que se apartara

\- Todo a su tiempo. Termina de quitarte las esquirlas – le ordenó

\- Ni siquiera hay un espejo – puntualizó Korra

\- Ingéniatelas… - le recalcó Toph

Recorriendo la casa Korra utilizo la tapa de una olla de metal lo bastante limpia como para que reflectase parte de su herida, conteniendo su dolor logró extraer los fragmentos que faltaban utilizando los mismos implementos que Toph había dejado en la mesa, sin querer indagar en el por qué la anciana mantenía un montón de artículos de curación a su alcance. Haciendo malabares suturó medianamente bien su herida, casi de memoria, como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Al terminar envolvió su brazo con una venda, el sangrado al fin se había detenido, pero el dolor aún seguía allí. La anciana interpretó su silencio y le dio unas indicaciones.

\- Coge un par de prendas de mi armario – le instó Toph – serás un blanco más fácil si llevas la misma ropa

Korra obedeció cogiendo las prendas que pensó le quedarían. Agradeciendo mentalmente por tener algo de ropa seca cubriendo su cuerpo

\- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Toph

\- Sí – contestó Korra

\- Bien acércate. Ten – dijo la anciana acercándole el papel, Korra repaso los puntos recién marcados, fascinándose con aquella escritura en braille – entrégale esto a Lin, mi hija. Vive en la parte Norte de la Cuidad, en Loto Blanco #365. Ella sabrá cómo ayudarte.

\- Gracias – exclamó Korra conmovida por su ayuda

\- Sólo te pediré un favor… no involucres a Opal en esto – Toph lo dijo de una forma calma, pero llena de determinación

\- Puedes contar con ello – afirmó Korra – ahora… ¿hay algún camino que lleve a los alcantarillados? – preguntó, viendo una sonrisa dibujarse en el rosto de Toph

\- Esto me recuerda a mis días de juventud.

* * *

 **Aly G:** de todos modos le pasó algo malo a Asami, desde su perspectiva fue traicionada por la persona que ama D: . **Guest:** ya llegó el cap, espero que una semana no sea mucho esperar. **Ruha:** la verdad... yo también espero que Korra pueda limpiar su nombre u.u **AlexandraArcher:** Um... no es que no le creyera del todo, digamos que cuando se estaba decidiendo intervinieron los hermanos de Opal, así que... ¿quién sabe que piensa Asami ahora?


	17. Capítulo 17: Escondrijo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Feliz año nuevo a todos! (muy muy atrasado jajaja), que la fuerza los acompañe y logren lo que se propongan este año, pero por sobretodo que sean felices :3 Muchas gracias por los comentarios tanto en facebook (en la página de KorrasamiNation), como por acá y por seguir el fanfic y colocarlo en favoritos también :D

PD: se me perdió mi escrito con los avances de la historia u.u y además no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, entre las fiestas, un trabajo de verano y algunos juegos (Advertencia: si juegan Life is Strange terminaran obsesionándose de alguna forma y no podrán superarlo [se va a llorar a un rincón recordando a Pricefield]) el tiempo no me ha alcanzado xd

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Escondrijo**

\- ¿Mako? - Korra se dirigió hacia el pequeño punto de luz que se encontraba al final del túnel.

\- ¿Korra?, !Korra! - el muchacho corrió hacia ella para abrazarla - ¡Estaba tan preocupado, pensé que no llegarías! - exclamó feliz

\- Por favor, estás hablando conmigo compañero - se vanaglorio Korra - me alegra que estés bien - dijo separándose, dejando que la esencia que la acompañaba golpeara de lleno el sentido del olfato de Mako con un olor que no tenía nada que ver con donde se encontraban

\- ¡Ug!, ¿sin ofensas, pero dónde mierda te has metido?, hueles horrible - dijo Mako tapándose la nariz.

\- No tienes idea... - dijo al aire Korra, recordando su turbulento pasar por los pantanos siguiendo las indicaciones de Toph para llegar a la desembocadura del alcantarillado de la Cuidad sin ser vista, ya que aparentemente la policía no pasaba por esos lugares, Korra entendía ahora el por qué.

\- Quisiera saber cómo nos hemos visto involucrados en esto... - suspiró Mako recostándose contra la pared del túnel, Korra se mordió el labio inferior

\- Sato fue interrogado por la policía, dibujó la marca de la Triple Amenaza, Asami lo vio y lo relaciono...

\- ¿Y lo relacionó conmigo? - indagó Mako

\- Con ambos - contestó Korra viendo a Mako pestañear confuso

\- Cómo es que... ¡Espera un momento!, ¿qué ocurre entre ustedes dos? - exigió saber el muchacho

\- Asami es mi pareja o lo era... - suspiró entristecida - la verdad ya no lo sé - declaró bajando sus hombros

\- No sé cómo reaccionar a esto - confesó Mako - Y tampoco creo que te guste escuchar lo que tengo que decir - el pulso de Korra se aceleró en un instante.

\- Sólo dilo - le instó, con un mal presagio en su mente

\- La Triple Amenaza planea acabar con los Sato - el corazón de Korra se comprimió compungido - De hecho me imagino los cabreados que deben haber estado con Ping "Dos dedos" por fallar al dispararle cuando iba en el auto.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no lo asesinaron en el hospital? – preguntó preocupada la morena

\- La prensa estuvo allí todo el tiempo, habría sido muy arriesgado incluso para ellos. Pero ahora gracias a Asami tienen la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que sea, ya que nos inculparan a nosotros – bramó Mako apretándose el puente de la nariz

\- No tiene por qué ser así – le corrigió Korra, el chico la miró extrañado

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Antes de escapar le dije a Asami, bueno... más bien le grité el nombre de los verdaderos culpables – confesó Korra

\- ¡No sé si eres idiota o inocente! – gritó Mako

\- ¡Qué dijiste! – contestó indignada Korra

\- Lo que acabas de oír tu preciosa novia acaba de colocar a todo el cuerpo de policía tras nosotros y tú crees, CREES que va a confiar en lo que le dijiste – le hizo ver el joven.

\- ¡Tú no lo conoces! – le repechó Korra

\- ¿Cómo tú? No me hagas reír, estuve con ella por seis meses sin contar lo que me costó conquistarla – le recalcó Mako, sintiendo el habitual subidón de ira que obtenía cada vez que discutía con Korra – Mira Korra, Sato está implicado con esta mafia desde que era joven. Perdió el dinero de su prometida jugando póker con la gente equivocada así que no encontró nada mejor que pedirle un préstamo a su viejo amigo Víbora.

\- Pues entonces no ha hecho nada que nosotros no hubiéramos hecho – le defendió Korra

\- Te equivocas. Sí, nosotros tomamos malas decisiones, pero hicimos lo que necesitábamos para poder sobrevivir. Él en cambio se dejó llevar por el vicio y para peor no cumplió su palabra – expresó con desprecio Mako

\- ¿Quieres decir que Sato aún está en deuda con ellos?, ¿qué es lo que negocio a cambio del dinero? – preguntó Korra nerviosa

\- No tengo idea – contestó Mako restándole importancia al hecho con un ademán – Ni me interesa, en lo que a mí respecta tomaré mis cosas y me marcharé de aquí – afirmó – es por eso que quería verte

\- ¿Para huir juntos? – preguntó sorprendida Korra – de ninguna manera, no puedo dejar a Asami sola. Menos ahora sabiendo el peligro que corre.

\- ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer! – exclamó irritado Mako

\- Puedo hacer que Lin Beifong nos ayude – replicó resoplando Korra

\- Ahora sí sé que estás loca – comentó Mako en tono burlón, llevándose una mano a la frente

\- ¡Escúchame por una maldita vez sin renegar sin contestar ni nada, sólo escúchame! – le gritó Korra hartándose.

Mako la miró sorprendido, nunca antes le había pedido eso y menos de aquella forma. Algo en la expresión de Korra le dijo que no habría caso en contestar nuevamente, su rostro era serio y sus ojos brillaban con un fuego especial como una granada a punto de estallar.

\- Está bien – suspiró Mako – soy todo oídos.

Aprovechando la tregua instalada Korra procedió a contarle su pequeño plan para atrapar a la Triple Amenaza y de paso limpiar sus nombres. No podía llevarse el crédito de todo, ya que gran parte de este había sido elaborado por Toph. Mako se mostró reticente a cooperar en un principio, pero mordiéndose la lengua y entendiendo lo que quería lograr su ahora amiga, accedió a ayudarla.

Pero lo primero era lo primero y eso significaba que debían deshacerse de sus prendas y look característicos si querían avanzar algo más de dos cuadras sin ser reconocidos, además el olor que expedía Korra podría llamar la atención de cualquiera que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para sufrir sus efectos.

Movilizándose a través del túnel, se acercaron lo suficiente al lugar que deseaban llegar. Aprovechando la protección que les brindaba las últimas horas de escasa luz, se escabulleron por entre los rincones de la cuidad cambiando de dirección cada vez que se encontraban cerca de algún policía. Korra intentó de convencer varias veces a Mako de que se deshiciera del pesado bolso que cargaban, ya que era lo bastante llamativo como para atraer la atención sobre ellos, sin embargo el joven se rehusaba a obedecerla argumentando que le agradecería por ello luego.

Afortunadamente lograr llegar al sitio que estaban buscando, dos edificios paralelos de mediana altura, despistados y antiguos unidos por escaleras oxidadas que zigzagueaban de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea exacta de dónde vive? – Preguntó Mako contemplando el lugar y enarcando una ceja

\- Edificio B, Departamento 213 – contestó Korra de memoria

\- Edificio B… - Mako medito mirando ambas estructuras – debe ser este – afirmó señalando el edificio de la izquierda. Por la numeración el departamento debe estar en el segundo nivel.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Korra

\- Cuidad República conserva el mismo modelo de construcción para las partes bajas de la cuidad, este tipo de edificios se crearon con ese patrón – explicó Mako con aires de conocimiento

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta – le señaló Korra

\- Salí con una chica que estudiaba arquitectura – dijo cansinamente colocando los ojos en blanco - ¿Podemos seguir?, tenemos mucho que hacer

\- Cómo ordene usted capitán – comento Korra sarcástica dirigiéndose a la escaleras, Mako miró al cielo pidiendo paciencia.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta del Departamento 213 Korra golpeo con los nudillos esperando a que le abrieran, como no escuchó ruido alguno volvió a intentarlo notando la inquietud que se apoderaba de Mako y ella en silencio.

\- ¿Qué hacemos si no está? – preguntó Mako, expresando la preocupación de ambos

\- Tiene que estar – contestó decidida Korra. "Espero que estés", pensó, pues no tenía un plan B.

Sintiendo los nervios apoderarse de ella, Korra golpeo una vez más obteniendo está vez el sonido de una cadena al tirarse en respuesta, la puerta quedó trancada y dejó entrever la figura de una joven de tez blanca y pelo negro que la miraba de hito a hito sorprendida.

-¡Hey! – sonrió sicenceramente Korra - ¿Aún está en pie tu ofrecimiento?

* * *

 **Zhyo Jarjayez:** Sí, Toph es la mejor :) **Guest:** capítulo listo ;) **Ruha:** esperemos que el plan les resulte D: **AlexandraArcher:** Creo Toph es un gran personaje, debido justamente a su personalidad y es tan badass que me encanta, tendrás que esperar un poco más para que las cosas se solucionen :c **Picachu007:** no tardo tanto D: trato de actualizar lo más seguido que puedo :P


	18. Capítulo 18: En marcha

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento. La canción que aparece en este capítulo es First Day Of My Life de Bright Eyes, los derechos de autoría le pertenece al autor.

 **N/A:** Me esforcé para sacar un capítulo luego y es más largo de lo usual así que espero les guste ;), mañana entro a trabajar así que lo más probable es que pueda actualizar el domingo. Espero que se entiendan los flashback, cualquier sugerencia sobre ellos es bienvenida. Que tengan una linda semana.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: En Marcha**

\- Olvidamos pensar en este pequeño detalle – le dijo Mako a Korra, intentando recuperar el aliento tras el arbusto en el que se encontraban.

\- ¡Esto se siente como si estuviéramos en una película de espías! – sonrió Kuvira extasiada.

Mientras un joven con su rostro moreno lívido y aterrado, se apegaba a ella. Una considerable cantidad de cabello castaño resaltaba levantada en medio de su cara, mientras que el resto de su pelo se encontraba ordenado hacia los costados, vestía ropas costosas de color verdesino y una bufanda verde limón que le acompañó milagrosamente hasta este momento.

\- ¿Recuérdame otra vez por qué tuvimos que traerlo con nosotros? – preguntó Mako cerrando los ojos furioso

\- No teníamos opción – le recalcó Korra remarcando cada palabra

\- Chicos… ¡esas cosas se acercan! – indicó el joven aterrado en un susurro con la voz quebrada.

\- Mierda – maldijo Korra

\- Tranquila, yo me encargo de ellos – dijo Kuvira con una sonrisa deslizándose por entre el arbusto para salir

\- No – Korra la detuvo – Esto no es lo que tenía en mente cuando te pedí ayuda – apretó su muñeca para recalcar el mensaje

\- Korra – le sonrió Kuvira – Esto es lo que tenía en mente cuando me pediste ayuda horas atrás.

Por supuesto horas atrás las cosas parecían mucho más prometedoras, sobretodo después de que Kuvira los acogiera en su hogar, escuchara y conviniera ayudarlos. Mientras Korra se daba una merecida ducha, Mako afinaba los detalles del plan y Kuvira se comunicaba con un buen amigo de ella llamado Wu, un estudiante de primer año de Artes Escénicas. Como él mismo se encargó de indicarles una vez que se presentó pomposamente provenía de una de las familias más prestigiosas del mundo del cine, cuya especialidad recaía en el maquillaje. Distribuyendo su material de trabajo en el diminuto baño miró una y otra vez a Korra sonriendo para sí.

\- Tienes una belleza exótica – le comentó a la joven

\- Gra… gracias – respondió Korra turbada, nunca antes alguien le había dicho eso

\- Pues es la verdad, chicas como tú no son muy comunes de ver

\- Eso… no me beneficia ahora – respondió cabizbaja

\- No te preocupes encanto, una vez que termine contigo quedarás irreconocible – le aseguro Wu a Korra besándole el dorso de la mano y enarcando una ceja mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- Eso espero… - contestó ella, retirando su mano un tanto incomoda por la aproximación pero completamente agradecida de que aquel chico se prestara a ayudar sin miramientos.

Kuvira tosió en señal de protesta por el gesto de Wu, de brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta la joven quería asegurarse que su amigo se comportara, ya que conocía de antemano lo coqueto que podría llegar a ser.

\- No es necesario que te quedes – le dijo amablemente Wu, sonriendo entretenido

\- Prefiero hacerlo. Te conozco – recalcó Kuvira, reafirmando su postura y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Wu simplemente sonrió, comenzando a trabajar con el pelo de Korra, peinándolo por todo lo largo mientras tarareaba una extraña melodía con un tono un tanto irritante. La mirada de Kuvira se encontró con la de Korra y esta aprovecho la ocasión para bajar la cabeza y suplicar con los ojos ayuda, a Kuvira este gesto le recordó a un cachorro en problemas. Con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro rebuscó entre sus prendas hasta encontrar su celular colocando el reproductor de música con el volumen al máximo.

\- ¡Hey!, estaba exteriorizando mi inspiración – se quejó Wu deteniendo su trabajo y haciendo una mueca

\- Pues canalízala en Korra. Y apresúrate estamos contra el tiempo – le demandó Kuvira a Wu

\- ¡Pff! – bufó Wu – con esa actitud nunca conseguirás novio – instigó en joven a la muchacha acentuando su puchero.

\- No soy yo quien ha ahuyentado a todas sus citas – dijo satírica Kuvira enarcando una ceja triunfal

\- ¡Chicos! No hay necesidad de pelear – puntualizó Korra conciliadora, levantándose de su silla e interponiéndose entre ambos.

El silencio que se instaló luego de esta intervención le permitió a Korra reconocer la canción que sonaba en aquel momento, un dolor agudo en su corazón y una mezcla de sentimientos la embriagó por completo trayendo consigo el recuerdo de aquel momento.

\- " _I'm glad I didn't die before I met you, but, now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you_ _  
_ _and I'd probably be happy"¹_ _-_ cantaba Asami siguiendo la canción de la radio, mientras Korra se deleitaba viéndola bailar en su sitio frente al mesón de la cocina.

\- Luces contenta – señaló la morena

\- "So if you wanna be with me"² – respondío cantado Asami mirando a Korra y moviéndose en el mismo puesto coqueta

\- I wanna³ – contestó la morena, avanzando hacia la pelinegra abrazándola por la espalda y colocando su mentón en su hombro.

\- ¿Quieres? – preguntó fingiendo asombro Asami

\- Estoy aquí ¿no? M… ¿qué estás haciendo? – dijo la morena contemplando la masa que batía Asami

\- Masa de panqueques o… - levanto la cuchara de palo haciendo una mueca – eso intento – declaró insegura al ver que la masa era más líquida de lo que debía

\- ¿Has hecho antes? – preguntó Korra amortiguando una risita contra el hombro de Asami

\- Sí. Bueno… no, sólo he visto a Umi la cocinera prepáralos una que otra vez cuando me escabullía dentro de la cocina – reconoció Asami alzando los ojos rememorando

\- Vale, pues deja que te enseñe – dijo Korra posando un beso en la mejilla de Asami y retirando gentilmente el recipiente.

Korra se deslizó de un lado a otro en la cocina colocando los ingredientes que necesitaba y un nuevo recipiente en el mesón, por la posición en la que se encontraba la luz del sol el daba por sobre los hombros iluminando su figura y dándole un aire cálido. Finalizando su tarea miró a Asami, quien le sonrió dulcemente contemplándola, algo le decía a morena que la pelinegra estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Korra en un tono dulce.

\- Te amo – pronunció Asami sin apartar la vista de ella.

\- ¿Có… cómo? – preguntó Korra pestañando desconcertada, arrancándole a Asami una sonrisa más

\- Te amo Korra – recalcó una vez más Asami

\- ¿Korra?, ¿Korra? – la voz de Kuvira la atrajo al presente nuevamente, sintiendo como las tibias lágrimas recorrían su rostro silenciosas.

\- Por Dios encanto, ¿estás bien? – indagó preocupado Wu

\- Sí, sí – contestó Korra secándose la lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – terminemos con esto luego – dijo con determinación, mientras Wu y Kuvira compartían una mirada de preocupación.

Wu procuró terminar su trabajo con rápidez, deshaciéndose de un montón de pelo, perfilando las cejas de Korra, colocándole lentes de contacto de otro color y modificando su vestuario con las prendas prestadas de Kuvira, logró lo que parecía imposible hacer a Korra irreconocible. Incluso Mako sobresaltó sorprendido cuando la joven apareció frente a él en el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó curiosa

\- Increíble – contestó Mako en tono bajo, sonriéndole con la mirada.

\- Y ahora es tu turno guapo – dijo Wu interrumpiéndolos al asomarse desde el baño

Mako apretó las mandíbulas lo que significaba que aquel sujeto no le agradaba del todo, por lo que Korra colocó una mano en su hombro calmándolo.

\- Recuerda que nos está ayudando, sé paciente – le dijo.

\- Lo sé, descuida – le contestó él apretándole la mano y suspirando, preparándose para lo que se venía. Avanzando hacia el baño.

\- ¿Todo bien? – indagó Kuvira, apareciendo por detrás de Korra

\- Todo lo bien que puede estar – contestó Korra – ¿Has podido contactarte con Bolin u Opal? – Kuvira negó con la cabeza

\- Es tarde, seguramente estén durmiendo o algo así, ya los conoces – le calmó Kuvira mientras caminaban hacia el Living.

\- Eso espero – dijo Korra entristecida.

\- ¿Quieres un pan o algo? Apuesto a que no has comido nada desde el partido – le ofreció Kuvira

\- Estoy bien, exhausta pero no hambrienta – le sonrió Korra rechazando su oferta

\- Si es así puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres, yo te aviso cuando tu amigo esté listo – le dijo amablemente Kuvira

\- El sofá estará bien – respondió Korra

\- No lograrás descansar. Vamos, mi cama no muerde – dijo Kuvira cogiéndola de la muñeca y guiándola hacia su pieza.

\- De vuelta por el pasillo escucharon las quejas de Mako frente a los comentarios insinuantes de Wu.

\- ¿Qué acaso le coquetea a todo el mundo? – preguntó Korra

\- No lo has visto en las fiestas – contestó divertida Kuvira - Wu es todo un caso. Tiene buen corazón de eso no hay duda, pero no controla su boca y eso le acarrea más de un problema, si fuera más sutil quizás conseguiría que una buena chica o chico se fijara en él.

\- Dejar de intentar ligarse hasta el agua del florero, también lo ayudaría – agregó Korra

\- Tienes razón – reconoció Kuvira mientras ambas reían, lo que consiguió devolverle un poco el buen humor a Korra

Luego de entrar a la habitación de Kuvira completamente decorada con carteles políticos de líderes comunistas y grandes emperadores iluminados tenuemente por las luces de navidad de un solo tono que recorrían el cuarto dándole un aspecto acogedor y bizarro a la vez, Korra se dispuso a dormir. Dándose una que otra vuelta logró conciliar el sueño, más bien dicho revivió uno que otro acontecimiento vivido en los últimos meses sin orden alguno. Preguntándose por qué había sido tan negligente, se dejó llevar por la culpa, el miedo y la ira que sentía, maldiciendo a la Triple amenaza y al mismo Sato por lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Cómo rayos le explicaría a Asami todo esto?, ¿cómo podía contemplar su rostro destrozado por la tristeza una vez más? Sabía que lo mejor de todo era decirle la verdad, pero ¿y si aceptaba la culpa?, ¿podría eso evitar que su corazón se rompiera de nuevo al enterarse de la verdad sobre su padre?

No, no era lo correcto. Debía decirlo la verdad, eso era todo, incluso Asami habría optado por ese camino y ella lo sabía, una y otra vez pudo ver como la mujer que amaba mantenía firme sus ideales a pesar de lo que ocurriera, y ella haría lo mismo, después de todo Asami era una mujer fuerte superaría esto, tal y como había superado lo demás. O al menos, eso era lo que Korra esperaba.

Absorbida por sus pensamientos Korra finalmente se desvaneció en un sueño profundo, perdiendo la conciencia del mundo que la rodeaba hasta que sintió como su cuerpo era mecido bruscamente.

\- ¡Despierta! – el gritó de Mako logró que abriera los ojos

Encontrándose frente a frente con el rostro cambiado de su ex novio, sus características cejas ya no tenían la forma usual de los costados, ahora se encontraban parejas y enmarcaban unos ojos verde pardo. Su pelo había crecido de forma inexplicable, lo suficiente para que necesitara llevar parte de este agarrado en un moño. Mientras de que una barba enmarcaba todo el contorno de su mandíbula. Todo esto le agregaba un par de años a su aspecto, que se complementaba con una camisa de leñador roja, chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans desgastados y un par de botas.

\- Increíble – dijo Korra, tal y como Mako hizo momentos atrás, Wu sí que tenía talento para estas cosas.

\- Lo sé, ahora debemos largarnos – le apresuró Mako

\- ¡Están en la puerta! – Wu apareció aterrado en el umbral de la pieza

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda – maldijo Mako pensando que hacer

\- ¡Que hacen detenidos aquí!, ¡vayan hacia la escalera de emergencia! – gritó Kuvira, tirándole un chaleco antibalas a Korra, quién la miró como pidiéndole explicaciones

\- Tu amigo – le contestó Kuvira, indicando a Mako con la cabeza

\- Ten esto – dijo Mako sacando un arma de su espalda y entregándosela.

\- ¡Apresúrense! – gritó Kuvira en cuanto sintió los golpes en la puerta, a este ritmo los muebles no aguantarían mucho.

\- ¡Oh Dios me falta el aire, creo que me voy a desmayar! – declaró Wu justo antes de desfallecerse

\- ¡Magnífico! – se quejó sarcástico Mako, cogiendo a Wu y colocándoselo en el hombro.

Dirigiéndose hacia la escalera de emergencia que se encontraba al final del pasillo, justo al lado de la pieza de Kuvira, escaparon justo a tiempo para evitar que aquellos hombres los atraparan, sin embargo no lo suficiente como para evitar ser vistos, corriendo a través del estacionamiento esquivando y brindando balazos.

\- ¿Cómo es que la policía nos rastreó? – gritó Korra por sobre el ruido

\- No es la policía – contestó Mako exhausto siguiendo de cerca a Kuvira – Es la Triple Amenaza

\- ¡Pero les conviene que estemos vivos! – se quejó Korra

\- Les conviene que nadie sepa su plan – le dijo Mako

\- ¡Este es! – gritó Kuvira triunfal, abriendo la puerta de su vehículo compacto y quitándole el seguro a las demás, encendiendo velozmente el auto.

\- Si nos vamos a ahora atraeremos mucho la atención – dijo Korra nerviosa

\- Supongo que sólo hay una manera – replicó Mako, saliendo parcialmente del auto y disparando con certeza a sus seguidores, dejando a Korra y Kuvira perplejas - ¿Qué esperas? – preguntó indignado a Kuvira, quien reaccionó poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

\- ¿Están muertos? – indagó Korra temerosa de la respuesta

\- Espero que no – contestó Mako – disparé para derribarlos, espero no haber apuntado mal – dijo el joven

\- Y ahora… ¿hacia el Norte de la Cuidad? – preguntó Kuvira

\- Sí – respondió Korra, mareada por el golpe de adrenalina

Kuvira condujo por el camino más despejado que encontró, sólo para evitar tomar riesgos innecesarios, en medio del recorrido Wu despertó asustado y desorientado, pasando el resto del trayecto abrazado de Mako para reconfortarse, mientras este trataba de contener su creciente mal humor e incomodidad, y Korra miraba el retrovisor fijamente por si las moscas.

Finalmente llegaron a la parte Norte de la Cuidad encontrándose en la calle Loto Blanco, compartiendo una mirada preocupada entre todos al darse cuenta de que los sectores residenciales estaban distribuidos como condominios.

\- ¡Oh, mierda!, ¿ahora como entraremos? – se preguntó Mako restregándose el rostro

\- Tal vez podemos bordearlo – comentó Korra

\- Es una buena idea – le felicitó Kuvira – sólo basta encontrar una apertura o crear una – comentó mirando a Wu

\- ¡Oh, no!, no, no, no – negó con la cabeza Wu – sabes que estas cosas no suelen funcionar

\- Habrá que intentar – dijo determinada Kuvira cogiendo un alicate de la guantera del auto

\- ¡Perfecto! – sonrió Mako

\- En marcha – dijo Korra

\- Yo me quedó – replicó Wu asustado

El resto de los tres compartió una mirada decidiendo ignorar al muchacho, arrastrándolo literalmente junto a ellos, ya que si el auto era encontrado o las cosas salían mal, dudaban que Wu fuera capaz de arreglárselas solo. Alejándose lo suficiente de la entrada se cubrieron detrás de unos arbustos y rompieron la malla que cercaba el lugar, excavando un poco en la tierra para hacerse más espacio, crearon una entrada por la cual lograron deslizarse hacia el interior del condominio.

\- Bien… ¿cuál era el número de la casa? – le preguntó Mako a Korra

\- 365 – le contestó

\- Eh… chicos – dijo Wu nervioso

\- OK estamos en el 120 – dijo Kuvira – creo que… los número deberían subir en esta dirección

\- Chicos… - volvió a decir Wu

\- Ahora no Wu – le reprendió Mako

\- Pero… - respondió nervioso Wu

\- Bien, entonces en esta dirección – indicó Korra

Su afirmación fue seguida por un grupo de gruñidos que llamó la atención de todos. Cinco perros policiales se dirigían hacia ellos mostrándoles los dientes con aspecto agresivo.

\- ¡Genial!, ahora prestan atención – se quejó Wu

\- Corran, corran, corran – indicó Kuvira, consiguiendo que todos se movilizaran.

Escapando por detrás de las casas y tirando una que otra cosa para enlentecer el paso de los canes, el grupo se las arregló para despistarlos hasta que pudieron esconderse detrás del arbusto del cual salía ahora una determinada Kuvira para enfrentarse a los perros.

\- ¡Hey!, ¿pequeños quieren carne? Aquí tienen – gritó Kuvira dándose la vuelta y golpeándose el trasero burlona.

\- Mi mejor amiga morirá destrozada por un grupo de perros – declaró aterrorizado Wu con gesto teatral y cavilando sus pensamientos tomó una decisión.

Saliendo de detrás de los arbustos se unió a Kuvira y para sorpresa de todos comenzó a cantar una tonada terrible, desafinando cada cierto tiempo. Extrañamente los perros se detuvieron en el acto y comenzaron a girar sus cabezas de un lado a otro intentando comprender lo que aquel extraño hombre hacía, mientras Korra, Mako y Kuvira miraban con la mandíbula abierta por la impresión aquel espectáculo.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – gritó Wu feliz, abrazando a Kuvira y Mako por la fuerza, una vez que se deshicieron de los canes que al parecer ahora lo adoraban.

Avanzando hacia una casa inmensa y elegante, localizaron el número 365, marcado en la puerta, Korra se acercó y tocó el timbre neviosa. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para obtener respuesta, al sentir que la puerta se abría Korra respiró hondo para coger coraje, abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando vislumbró quién acudió a su llamado.

\- ¿Korra?

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios: Ririahiyo:** Gracias, me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo :3 espero que este te guste igual. **Ruha:** Korraestá dejando su fragancia en todas partes jajajajaja, los polis están locos por encontrarlos, lástima que aún no se puedan deshacer de ellos :c. Enserio gracias por compartir :3 y comentar y ser tan buena onda jajajaja **Zhyo Jarjayez:** Exactamente son dos cosas muy distintas, la entrega y lo que cada uno comparte en el segundo tipo de relación es mucho más profundo y sí era el depto. 213, error de tipeo xd gracias por comentarlo! **Matsu33:** Bueno aquí llego el capítulo. **ShenShocker:** Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar!, la verdad coincido contigo con lo de Mako y Korra, además pienso que su relación no funcionó porque sus personalidades nunca lograron congeniar y bueeeeno no las cosas no se solucionarán rápido jajajaja así que tus deseos de que se vayan a la cresta son ordenes xdd

 **Traducción:**

 _1\. Estoy contento de no haber muerto antes de conocerte, pero ahora no me importa, podría ir donde sea contigo y probablemente sería feliz"_

 _2\. "Así que si quieres estar conmigo"_

 _3\. Sí quiero_


	19. Capítulo 19: Demonios

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Primero que todo, disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, de alguna forma el próximo domingo se alargó bastante, estuve muy ocupada y además pasé por un bloqueo horrible a la hora de escribir, prometí incluir una escena y me costó hacerla. Aparte de eso,m **uchas gracias por el apoyo, por leer, seguir y sobretodo, sobretodo dejar reviews :3** Espero no encuentren tan raro el capítulo :s **Gracias por leer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Demonios**

\- ¿Toph? – indagó sorprendida Korra

\- Vaya, vaya. "Veo" que lo lograste jovencita – dijo la anciana con una risita – te felicito por llegar tan lejos, sin embargo, me temo que no puedo dejarte pasar

\- Pero, ¿qué dices? Tú me indicaste que viniera a aquí. Tú…

\- Ella no quiere verte – le contestó tajante la anciana con una expresión petulante en su rostro

\- ¿Ella?, ¿a quién te refieres con ella? – preguntó Korra con el corazón palpitante – ¿Asami? – indagó extrañada.

\- ¿Quién más?

\- ¿Está aquí?, ¡debo verla! – exclamo desesperada, retrocediendo luego de que Toph le cortara el paso cruzándose de brazos

\- Me temo que no será posible – declaró la anciana

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – exclamó Korra consternada – ¡déjame pasar! – vociferó empujando imprudentemente a la anciana.

Toph intentó detenerla cogiéndola de la manga de la chaqueta, pero la joven se deshizo del agarre con un firme movimiento, avanzando a tientas por la desconocida casa. En su frenética búsqueda no se percató de la trampa que se cernía sobre ella.

\- ¡Alto ahí! – exclamó Wei, apuntándole de frente con su arma de servicio, mientras Wing sacaba unas esposas

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? – se preguntó la morena deteniéndose en seco, examinando a ambos de hito en hito

\- ¡Pon las manos arriba y detrás de la nuca! – ordenó Wing, acercándose para colocarle las esposas

\- ¿Estás…?

\- No lo hagas más difícil – le indicó Mako acercándose hacia ella con un arma de fuego en mano.

Siguiéndolo de cerca venían Kuvira, Wu y Toph, los tres igualmente de armados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre…? ustedes… yo creí que… ¿qué es esto? – balbuceo desesperada Korra, siendo invadida por el pánico

\- ¡Las manos! – vociferó Wing

Temblorosa Korra alzo los brazos lentamente cruzándolos detrás de su cabeza, sintiendo el frío acero contra su piel contempló con el corazón dolorosamente contraído como se asomaba lentamente la figura de su amada. Asami con una expresión adusta le devolvía la mirada en la más gélida de las formas.

\- Asami… – dijo la joven casi en un suspiro, intentando en vano zafarse – Asami, ¿qué es esto?, ¿qué…?

\- ¡Confie en ti Korra! – contestó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡cómo pudiste, mi padre está muerto ahora por tu culpa!, y yo soy la siguiente

\- ¿Sato?... – susurró impactada - Asami yo… no entiendes, no… jamás…

\- Jamás te perdonaré. Asesina – bramó con ira apuntando el revolver hacia ella

\- ¡Asami!

\- Di tus últimas palabras – Asami cubrió de odio cada palabra

\- ¡Asami…! – gritó por última vez Korra.

Cerrando los ojos se preparó para recibir el impacto del proyectil disparado. Sorprendida por no sentir ni el más mínimo de los dolores, volvió a abrirlos encontrándose de lleno con los ojos verdes y curiosos de Kuvira que la contemplaban.

\- ¿Estás bien? – quiso saber.

Notando lo exaltada que se encontraba Korra se incorporó en la cama. O al menos eso intento, ya que al momento de levantarse el roce del frío metal contra su muñeca la retuvo en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo consternada, examinando ahora bien el cuarto.

La habitación era oscura y mal iluminada, carecía de muebles. En el lugar solo se encontraba la amplia cama sobre la cual se encontraba y una especie de silla en donde había un montón de ropa tirada, dentro de la cual reconoció su pantalón y polera. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba, intentando recobrarse del shock, busco el rostro de Kuvira nuevamente, cuya expresión había mutado, una sonrisa afilada había reemplazado su habitual gesto amable y sus ojos curiosos se llenaron de perversión.

\- Me encanta cuando te colocas así – respondió Kuvira, el brillo en sus ojos asustó a la morena, quien trató de retroceder tanto como pudo, golpeando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama.

\- Kuvira…

\- Te ves deliciosa temblando frente a mi – el rostro de Kuvira se ensombreció

\- Por favor, ¡detente! – imploró Korra asustada

\- Contigo en frente jamás – exclamó la joven relamiéndose los labios, deslizando una mano hasta el bajo vientre de la morena e hincando sus dientes descuidadamente sobre el hombro de ella, quién respondió con un gritó gutural.

Korra intentó como pudo liberarse del agarre de Kuvira. Haciendo uso de su destreza física, logró encajar su brazo izquierdo por debajo del cuello de su captora, presionándolo hasta lograr que ella comenzara a asfixiarse. Retrocediendo furiosa Kuvira se tocó el cuello con una mezcla de sorpresa e ira en su expresión se movió hacia un rincón extrayendo un objeto que Korra sólo pudo divisar cuando la joven volvió a acercarse a ella.

\- ¡No, por favor no! – exclamó la morena paralizada

\- No me dejas otra opción cariño – dijo con un tono dulce y cínico Kuvira, mientras alzaba el bate de Béisbol y dirigía su caída hacia la cabeza de Korra – nunca me dejaste otra opción…

Korra sintió el impacto del bate aun cuando uso como pudo sus brazos para cubrirse, pero el golpe no fue suficiente para dejarla inconsciente, asomando con terror su rostro. Esta vez se vio a sí misma, como si estuviera presenciando una película, caminando de un lado a otro en una sala conocida. "!Por supuesto!, ¡estoy soñando!", se dijo a sí misma. "Esta es la sala de estar de Lin, pero no fue aquí donde tuvimos que esperar la respuesta de ella, después de que Bumi nos recibiera… después de que yo descubriera el secreto de Lin". Un grito interrumpió su soliloquio, devolviendo su atención a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios Korra!, ¿podrías sentarte? – irritado Mako se sobó las manos maniáticamente.

La Korra de su sueño simplemente le miró disgustada decidiendo no replicar. Dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón al lado de Kuvira, agradeció brevemente el gesto de apoyo de su amiga, quién le acarició la espalada en pos de tranquilizarla. El único que parecía estar ajeno al ambiente de tensión instalado en aquel comedor espacioso iluminado por incontables ventanales que daban directamente al patio trasero de la casa, era Wu.

Fascinado por la decoración, una mezcla de estilos entre lo zen y lo militar, combinando perfectamente las tonalidades verdes, cafés y azuladas, en un juego entre las líneas rectas y las curvas, brindándole al lugar una vibra fuerza y paz. A decir verdad si no fuera por su pequeño gran error la otra Korra se sentiría invadida por una calma reconfortante, no obstante se encontraba de brazos cruzados respirando hondamente intentado calmar el ritmo de su corazón e ignorando la constante corriente eléctrica que le recorría, ¿qué tanto debían discutir allí adentro esos tres?, lo único que necesitaba era una simple respuesta, sí o no, eso era todo. Pues cada minuto que pasaba allí era un minuto que perdía para rescatar a Asami.

\- Todo saldrá bien – le indicó Kuvira colocando su mano en su espalda, suavizando su voz

\- Eso espero – contestó con desanimo esa Korra

\- Creo que no me esperaba que el gran comandante Bumi fuera… ya sabes así.

\- ¿Infantil? – trató de adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga.

\- Bueno eso y… - Kuvira movió su mano libre por sobre su estómago esbozando una panza – me lo imaginaba más atlético – suspiró decepcionada, escuchando la risita infantil de esa Korra, acompañada del bufido de Wu.

\- Debe ser una gran decepción que tu amor platónico no resulte tal y como esperabas – comentó en voz alta el muchacho moreno, acercándose a las jóvenes.

\- No te burles – le advirtió sonrojada Kuvira, dedicándole una de sus miradas asesinas, lo que fue suficiente para que Wu se retirara con las manos en alto.

\- Si te sirve de algo las historias que se cuentan sobre él son verdaderas – le animo esa Korra – es sólo que cuando no está en su cargo se relaja, por… así decirlo

\- Debieron ser muy cercanos para que te reconociera, aún con tu pelo corto y los lentes de contacto cafés – dijo Kuvira

\- Solía pasar mucho tiempo con el de pequeña, cuando tení años mi madre decidió cortarme el pelo de forma similar a esta, además como debes saber Bumi es un excelente fisionomista, debió reconocer algo en mi rostro – contestó pensativa

\- Claro siempre hay algo de nosotros que no podemos ocultar, sigues frunciendo el ceño de la misma manera que solías hacer cuando de pequeña algo te preocupaba – comentó el aludido, saliendo sonriente de lo que parecía ser una especie de despacho.

El corazón de la otra Korra latió pesada y dolorosamente al percatarse de la presencia de Bumi, quien parecía avergonzado y su acompañante, su siempre serena hermana, y en parte causante de este lío Kya, ¿acaso debería arreglárselas a solas con Lin y pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido?, sintió como el sudor comenzaba a invadir sus manos con sólo pensarlo.

\- Lin quiere hablar contigo – declaró Kya con voz calma. La otra Korra sintió como le temblaba el cuerpo

\- ¿A solas? – indagó

\- Yo te acompañaré – dijo Bumi, sonriéndole torpemente.

La otra Korra asintió, levantándose del sillón y siguiendo a Bumi hacia una especie de despacho, algo no tan extraño considerando la extensión de la "casa" en la que se encontraban. A medida que se acercaban a la habitación que los separaba de Lin, el inconciente de Korra dejó de estar tan consiente de la situación en la que se encontraba y comenzó a inmiscuirse nuevamente en el sueño, dejando de presenciar la escena en tercera persona para convertirse en la protagonista.

Una vez en frente de puerta negra con una pequeña inscripción en dorado que colocaba el nombre de la dueña del despacho, a Korra le invadió una sensación de inseguridad y desagrado, un mal presentimiento por así decirlo.

\- No puedo, no puedo – dijo la muchacha, deteniendo su mano en la manija.

\- Claro que sí – bufó Bumi, inusualmente alterado, abriendo la puerta por ella y empujándola dentro.

Korra tapó sus ojos en cuanto entró al lugar, pues se encontró de lleno con la figura de Kya deleitándose con las partes bajas de la General Beifong, quien no controlaba sus gemidos. Intentando en vano retroceder sin ser vista, puesto que Bumi le cerró el pasó y le agarró el rostro obligándola a mirar.

\- ¿No es esto lo que querías ver? – le susurró al oído – Abre los ojos – al no obtener respuesta, dobló el brazo izquierdo de Korra con tanta fuerza que logró su cometido – ¡Mira!

Pero la morena no se encontró con aquellas mujeres, sino que en su lugar se encontraban Mako y Asami disfrutando de la misma posición respectivamente. Pudo ver como el cuello de Asami se doblaba de placer. Sin nadie que la sujetara ahora, Korra se dejó caer de rodillas, derrumbándose junto a sus sentimientos.

\- ¡Asami…! - escuchó su propia voz quebrarse al pronunciar su nombre

\- ¿Korra? – dijo la joven volteándose, la expresión de Asami le decía que estaba más sorprendida que avergonzada.

\- Korra… Lin quiere verte – dijo Kya despertándola suavemente, con una amable y amplia sonrisa, lo que atrajo recuerdos que la joven logró bloquear a tiempo.

Agitada y adormilada, Korra tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. No lograba recordar que parte de lo soñado era real, pero sabía con certeza que el encuentro con Asami no era una de ellas. Kya espero comprensivamente a que la joven estuviera completamente despierta para guiarla por el pasillo, lo que Korra agradeció pues le tomó varios minutos, pellizcos y uso de abundante agua fría en el rostro, convencerse a sí misma de que estaba completamente despierta. Una vez que comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo de la casa, mientras todos dormían, Korra se atrevió a adelantar la respuesta que tanto conocer.

\- ¿Ya decidió que hacer?

\- Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma – contestó Kya, abriendo serena la puerta.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios: Zhyo Jarjayez:** La maldad me corroe D:, la verdad es que lo dejo así para que tengas curiosidad y leas el siguiente capítulo jejeje. **Ruha:** Lo cierto es que Wu trajo consigo extensiones de pelo y otras cosas que se usan en el mundo del maquillaje profesional (al menos me lo imaginé así), y pues pobres todo el mundo los persigue. Bueno ahora sabes con quién se encontró Korra, espero no te haya decepcionado :c pero falta poco para que se reencuentre con Asami. **AlexandraArcher:** No era quien esperabas quien abrió la puerta D:, y sí la historia se está metiendo cada vez más adentro, lo que les traerá más problemas a los protagonistas :o. **Nekoreader1221:** No lo sé, es divertido dejar a la gente en suspenso jajaja. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. **Briz2305:** No lo abandonaré, sí fue alguien que conocía D: pero creo que nadie se lo esperaba, gracias por leer. **Marilinn:** Extrañaba tus comentarios!, lo bueno es que te pusiste al día en poco tiempo ajajja, gracias por leer


	20. Capítulo 20: Un paso a la vez

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Buenas!, me ha costado ponerme al día con el fanfic, la u está absorbiendo mi vida. Lamento si se confundieron con el capítulo anterior, pero consideraba necesario expresar los temores de Korra de esta forma, hoy volvemos a la normalidad que tengan una linda semana.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Un paso a la vez**

\- Toma asiento –le indicó con voz firme y demandante Lin Beifong, no sin antes esperar un tiempo prudente para que esta reaccionara por su cuenta.

Korra se encontró con la mirada benévola de Kya, lo que la reconfortó a seguir la orden. A decir verdad de no ser por la presencia de la hija de su maestra, la morena no habría sabido cómo reaccionar. No solía comportarse así, pero algo en el aspecto fiero y firme de Lin, una especie de fuerza determinante que la envolvía, producía en Korra escalofríos y sensaciones desagradables, aquel aspecto imponente sumado a la visión anterior de aquella mujer sobre Kya, no le ayudaba en nada a mantenerse en calma.

Notó una pesadez que nublaba sus pensamientos, la atribuyó en un principio a su reciente despertar, pero en ese momento al apegar su cabeza al respaldo de la silla acolchada pudo darse cuenta de un dolor punzante detrás de su nuca. Hizo una mueca al sentirlo, y Kya la miró como queriendo disculparse, luego dirigió su vista a Lin, quién entendió el mensaje.

\- Lo lamento chica. Por lo de tu cabeza me refiero. Yo... – dirigió la vista a Kya leyendo su mirada – me extralimite al empujarte cuando… tú sabes – declaró cortante.

\- No es necesario hablar de eso – contestó la joven, agradeciendo que ambas se sintieran de la misma manera al respeto – No le diré a nadie – dijo enfática.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – le preguntó visiblemente preocupada Kya

\- Algo así – contestó haciendo una mueca, Kya asintió

\- Iré por un medicamento, enseguida vuelvo

\- No es necesario – dijo Korra alzando un poco la voz, girando su cabeza en dirección a la mujer, sin embargo Kya ya había abandonado la habitación.

La joven maldijo internamente volviendo a centrar su atención en Lin, esta vez con un dolor aún más punzante en su cabeza y la incomodidad de estar a solas con una persona cuya sola presencia intimidaba. Lin se aclaró la garganta, quizás se sentía igual de incómoda al respecto, cruzo ambas manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a caminar cerca de Korra.

\- Tus amigos me dijeron que están aquí para solicitar mi ayuda, algo que involucra a los Sato al parecer

\- Así es, su… madre me sugirió

\- ¿Mi madre? – Lin parecía un tanto molesta

\- Sí… - contestó Korra rebuscando entre sus ropas – me dio esto – dijo entregándole el papel

Lin frunció el entrecejo mientras recorría con sus dedos el corrugado papel. Korra pudo apreciar como apretaba las mandíbulas a medida que avanzaba en su lectura. Resoplando entre los ollares, cerró los ojos y arrugó el papel.

\- Increíble – comentó molesta

Korra sintió su cuerpo helarse ante el presentimiento de una negativa, mientras Lin paseaba de un lado a otro maldiciendo por lo bajo.

\- Está bien – dijo en voz alta una vez que se detuvo - te ayudaré – Korra sonrió sin poder creerlo - pero existe una condición.

\- La escucho – contestó determinada

\- Dejarás que yo me encargué por completo del caso Sato, eso significa que si están implicados en algún asunto ilegal el juicio lo llevara a cabo el Tribunal de la Paz Mundial y no ante la justicia ordinaria – Korra trago saliva – ¿Entiendes que significa eso?

\- Sí – contestó, mordiéndose el labio y pensando al respecto. Dependiendo del crimen aquel tribunal podía ejecutar incluso la pena de muerte, en el mejor de los casos los presos no volvían a ver a sus familias, ¿qué pensaría Asami al respecto?

\- ¿Y bien? – insistió Lin un tanto irritada

\- Debo pensar al respecto – contestó Korra mirando a la nada, imagina lo que podría suceder. Lin asintió visiblemente ofendida

\- Te ofrezco ayuda y tú contestas que debes pensar sobre ello – Le dijo indignada colocando sus manos en las caderas

\- Precisamente por eso – contestó la joven – conozco su reputación – agregó levantándose de su asiento – deme una hora, le aseguró que tendré una respuesta – Lin la examino con la mirada

\- Una hora es todo lo que tienes

Korra asintió dirigiéndose a la salida, encontrándose de frente con Kya.

\- ¿Todo bien cariño? – preguntó delicadamente

\- Sí – asintió, pasando por su lado velozmente

\- ¡Tú medicina…!

\- ¡Estoy bien! - le preocupaban cosas más importantes que su insipiente dolor

Camino hasta el final del pasillo llegando al living, en donde se encontraban sus amigos esperándola. De una manera que le recordó un poco a su sueño anterior, Kuvira se encontraba sentada en el sillón doble cercano a ella, mientras Mako sostenía el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos sentado frente a Kuvira en un sillón individual, hacia el comedor Wa examinaba un cuadro con demasiado interés, mientras Bumi se encontraba sentado en el comedor con su cabeza gacha entre sus manos.

\- ¡Korra!, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Kuvira al verla levantándose y abrazándola, la morena rechazo un poco el gesto, moviéndose rápido

\- Sí…

\- Pensamos que dormirías el resto de la noche – comentó Mako ligeramente preocupado, levantándose de su asiento

\- ¡Oh, Por Dios! Korra, ¡estás bien! – dijo Bumi visiblemente emocionado – lamento lo que sucedió, debería habértelo advertido en cuanto entraste, pero me ignoraste y… y… ellas no sabían que estaba aquí y…

\- Está bien Bumi – le detuvo Korra – me alegro de verte

\- Espero que no te haya dado una negativa – le comentó el, dejando las manos en sus hombros

\- No, no lo ha hecho – dijo la morena, retirándose y sentándose en el sillón – necesito hablar con ustedes

\- ¿Buenas o malas noticias? – indagó Mako

\- Decisiones. Lin accedió a ayudarme

\- ¡Eso es genial! – celebró Wu

\- Con una condición… se llevará a cabo un juicio militar sobre los Sato – declaró mirando a Mako, quien abrió los ojos de par en par

\- Lo sabe – dijo él

\- ¿Sabe qué? – quiso indagar Kuvira, mirándolos a ambos

\- Que Sato tuvo o aún tiene conexiones con la Triple Amenaza – contestó Bumi, sorprendiéndolos a todos – es un secreto a voces, el servicio de investigaciones de las tropas de paz mundial lleva un tiempo siguiéndole la pista

\- ¿Y qué es lo que hizo? – quiso Saber Wu

\- Se rumorea que ha suministrado dinero y armamento a la Triple Amenaza

\- Pensé que no había cumplido con su palabra – dijo Korra

\- ¿Quién te dice que lo hizo? – le cortó Mako – hasta donde yo sé… aquello era sólo una parte del trato, no ha cubierto su deuda completamente. Algo les prometió a la Triple Amenaza y cuando fueron a cobrárselo se negó, e intentó cortar todo contacto con ellos.

\- Entonces… el tipo no volvería a ver la luz del sol – Kuvira fue quien hablo esta vez

\- Y si la hija está implicada, también – agregó Bumi

\- No lo está – declaró Korra enfática

\- Pero no estás segura – Mako leyó sus pensamientos – es por eso que quieres consultarlo con nosotros.

\- Es imposible que esté implicada – Korra suspiró – debe serlo

\- Creo que debes aceptar – le indicó Kuvira - es lo correcto

Mako se sentó al lado de Korra, lo suficientemente cerca para reconfortarla, lo suficientemente lejos para que se sintiera cómoda.

\- Es lo correcto y lo sabes. Su implicancia en cambio, está en duda y sinceramente ambos la conocemos ¿no?, ella sería incapaz de algo así

\- Pudo haber estado participando sin saberlo, Sato pudo haberlo encubierto

\- Si es así lo probarán

\- ¿Cómo? – le encaró Korra - ¿cómo lo harán? – Mako se tomó la cabeza pensativo

\- Existe una forma – comentó Lin saliendo desde el pasillo, todos voltearon a verla – Conseguir una confesión de Sato, si dice ser el único implicado en esto, su hija queda libre y todos somos felices.

\- ¿Y cómo lograríamos eso? – quiso saber Korra

\- Estoy segura de que ustedes – enfatizó la palabra señalando a Mako y Korra, mirándolos como si pudiera leer sus secretos – encontraran la forma. Pero debes acceder a mi trato.

Korra y Mako intercambiaron una mirada bajo el escrutinio de todos, tomando en conjunto una decisión.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó Korra, Lin sonrió satisfecha.

\- Un paso a la vez… joven

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios: AlexandraArcher:** Un lío máximo, bastante frustrante sobrellevar todo eso… pero ya está cerca el final, esperemos que sea bueno. **Ruha:** Sorry por hacer que tu cerebro explotara :ccc la idea era que no se supiera que era real y que no. **Marilinn:** Jajaja creo que no fuiste a la única que se lo recordó, gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar **Briz2305:** jajajja creo que nadie se esperaba que fuera Bumi, disculpa el enredo, gracias a ti por leer . **Zhyo Jarjayez:** Bueno creo que ahora te enteraste más menos de que pasó. D: la perversidad me corroe.


	21. Capítulo 21: Plan B

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Espero hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, queda poquito para terminar con este fanfic :c, pienso realizar otro AU Korrasami eso sí. Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Plan B**

\- ¿Y si esto no funciona? – preguntó preocupado Mako. Moviéndose de un lado a otro en la habitación

\- Lo hará – contestó Kuvira, terminando de colocarse su traje de paramédico

Ambos voltearon al sentir el sonido de la manija moviéndose.

\- ¿Listos chicos?

\- ¡Wow!, Korra te ves… - Kuvira se quedó sin palabras

\- Como una doctora – Mako terminó la oración por ella – hace años que no te veía así – sonrió

\- Bueno, me alegra saber que aún me queda el uniforme –sonrió nerviosa – ¿Y bien?, ¿están listos?

\- Todo lo listos que podríamos estar, creo – contestó Kuvira, dudativa

\- No es necesario que vayas – le indicó Korra

\- Quiero hacerlo. Korra, quiero ayudarte

\- Ok, se está acercando la hora. Después de medianoche será más fácil confundirnos entre el personal del hospital, urgencias suele ser un caos, entraremos por ahí.

\- Y una vez dentro… - indagó Kuvira

\- Buscan a Sato y lo interrogan. Todo quedará registrado en el pequeño micrófono que les dimos. Se comunicaran con nosotros mediante esta muela – dijo Lin, sosteniendo un pequeño aparato entre sus dedos y girándolo en alto - colóquenlas en sus oídos así – hizo un gesto mostrando como proceder - es prácticamente invisible.

Los jóvenes siguieron su ejemplo y terminaron de alistarse. Repasaron el plan una vez más, asegurándose de no pasar nada por alto. Una vez que estuvieron listos subieron al furgón negro de Lin, una especie de estación espía móvil, y se dirigieron al Hospital.

Aquella era una noche fría y húmeda, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que agitaba los árboles y el pavimento estaba recubierto por una fina capa de agua, lo cual dificultaba la conducción. El ambiente propiciaba los accidentes de tránsito, justo lo que necesitaban.

Optaron por estacionarse en la calle frente a la entrada de Urgencias, lo más lejos posible de la entrada principal para no obstaculizar el tránsito. Tal como previeron el lugar era un caos, un remolino de personas heridas, doctores, paramédicos, enfermeros corriendo de un lado a otro, comunicándose a gritos y con urgencia.

Aprovechando tanta confusión se colocaron detrás de una camilla que llevaba a algún herido, incorporándose al grupo que lo atendía. Una vez que estuvieron dentro del Hospital se escabulleron en cuanto pudieron adentrándose en la estancia en la cual se encontraba Sato; para su sorpresa la habitación estaba ocupada por otro paciente, o mejor dicho otra paciente, una mujer que debía tener no más de 40 años y que por fortuna no se percató de su presencia.

\- ¡Genial!, ¿y ahora qué? – se quejó Mako, colocando una mano en su frente

\- ¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Lin se escuchaba a través de sus aparatos auditivos

\- Sato no está aquí – explicó Mako, intentando hablar al micrófono

\- Imposible. Nuestros investigadores nos indicaron que se encontraba allí – explicó Lin un tanto enfadada

\- Pues le digo que no está aquí – prosiguió Mako irritado, mientras Korra lo callaba con un gesto

\- Jefa Beifong. El cuarto está ocupado por una señora en estos momentos. ¿Existe otro lugar donde Sato pudiera estar?

En el último piso se mantienen a algunos de los pacientes más conocidos y con más poder de la Cuidad, por privacidad. Puede que lo hayan trasladado allí, de ser así necesitarán un pase de acceso.

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiremos? – preguntó Kuvira

\- Robándolo – dijo como sí nada Lin

Kuvira se mostró soprendida, pero Mako y Korra ya estaban trazando un plan para lograr su objetivo. Estaban decidiendo si dividirse o no sería la mejor opción cuando un desconocido los interrumpió, agarrando de brazo a Korra.

\- ¿Usted es doctora verdad? – dijo el sujeto con un tono de urgencia en su voz

\- Yo… soy estudiante – declaró nerviosa, mientras sus amigos la miraban preocupados, no duraron mucho así pues un desconocido les dio órdenes y tuvieron que dispersarse.

\- Pero sabe medicina no, por favor ayúdeme. Mi hija está inconsciente y nadie la atiende – le contó el pobre hombre

\- Encontraremos otra forma de darles acceso, por ahora actúen normal – les indicó Lin, a la distancia. Escuchando esto Korra decidió actuar

\- Sí. Lléveme donde está su hija – el rostro del hombre se iluminó

Llegaron a la sal de espera que se encontraba atestada de gente. Korra se las arregló para ayudar a la niña y traspasarle al caso a otra persona, luego de eso dirigió a los ascensores encontrándose de lleno con la figura de Bolin, quién se proponía descender del ascensor. No le tomó mucho tiempo reaccionar al Korra, pues la cara de sorpresa que colocó Bolin hablaba por si sola; ignorando al resto de la gente se subió a trompicones en el elevador, bloqueándole el paso a su amigo y cerrando las puertas al apretar un botón. Esperó un poco más para apretar el botón de emergencia y dejarlos a ambos detenidos entre dos pisos.

\- Bolin…

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Bolin, yo no he sido

\- Lo sé – pudo notar como la vena de su cuello aumentaba de tamaño

\- No tuve tiempo para contactarme contigo, además no quería ponerte en riesgo

\- ¿Ponerme en riesgo? – preguntó indignado – no soy un niño Korra y lo sabes bien – exhaló el aire eliminando su ira – estaba preocupadísimo, me alegra verte con vida – dijo abrazándola

\- Lo mismo digo – contestó Korra sonriendo

\- ¿El cabello es? – dijo Bolin señalándose la cabeza

\- Para que no me detecten. Funciona bien con los desconocidos, supongo que no es aprueba de amigos – comentó en tono de broma

\- Tus ojos son inconfundibles – le explicó Bolin – Y, ¿bien que haces aquí?

\- Lo mismo podría preguntar yo

\- Korra…

La morena decidió ponerle rápidamente al tanto de la situación, evitando hacer pausas incluso cuando Bolin reaccionaba exageradamente sorprendido y Lin alegaba a todo volumen que dejara de brindar información. Al terminar su relato, Bolin reanudó el movimiento del ascensor apretando nuevamente el botón de emergencia.

Yo puedo llevarte allí, pero no puedo asegurarte hablar con el señor Sato – le indicó a Korra, señalando algo en su cintura

La muchacha se le quedó mirando pasmada. Comprendiendo de pasada que hacia Bolin allí.

\- Asami está aquí – declaró, viendo como Bolin asentía, sintió su corazón palpitar agitado.

\- La noche que desapareciste Sato sufrió una complicación, los doctores dicen que sufrió una especie de infarto, encontraron a unos cuantos miembros de la prensa merodeando y decidieron cambiarlo de cuarto. Desde entonces Asami no se ha movido de su lado – relató Bolin

\- ¿Y tú…?

\- Opal y yo nos encontrábamos preocupados por ella, y como Opal está siendo interrogada por la policía decidí venir a ver como estaba. Asami me prestó su tarjeta de acceso para que le trajera algo de comida y café – Bolin sonrió

\- ¿Opal está siendo interrogada? – indagó Korra, ignorando a Lin gritando: ¿ese chiquillo está saliendo con mi sobrina?

\- Somos tus amigos Korra. Y yo soy el hermano de uno de los implicados. Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero no tenemos nada que esconder opal estará bien.

Sintieron el pitido del elevador indicando que habían llegado al piso señalado. Korra y el resto de sus amigos recibían instrucciones por interno, cuando las puertas se abrieron, Bolin apretó cariñosamente el hombro de su amiga.

\- ¿Lista? – Korra asintió

Caminaron a lo largo de un extenso pasillo iluminado gratamente por luces tenues. La ambientación contaba con sillones de cuero cafés dispuestos a la salida de cada cuarto hospitalario, todos estos se encontraban con las puertas cerradas, entre medio se encontraban unas plantas verdes que le brindaban un aspecto más amigable al pasillo azul. En el costado opuesto a las habitaciones se encontraba un gran ventanal que permitía admirar el cielo nocturno, en ese momento perturbado por la fina capa de lluvia que comenzaba a acrecentarse.

Korra siguió a su amigo hasta la última habitación del pasillo, sintiendo crecer su ansiedad a medida que avanzaban. Finalmente Bolin abrió la puerta deslizando la tarjeta en el acceso, entrando en la habitación.

\- Ya me preguntaba dónde te habías metido - Korra escucho la voz de Asami y su tono juguetón la sorprendió, produciendo un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago.

Antes de entrar Korra leyó en voz alta el número de la habitación, luego armándose de valor se despojó de su micrófono ocultándolo entre sus manos, lo que iba decir no tenía por qué escucharlo el resto. Ignoró las protestas de Lin, cuando entró a la habitación encontrándose de lleno con aquellos ojos verdes que adoraba. El maquillaje de Asami hacia maravillas para ocultar la hinchazón de sus párpados, pero Korra conocía demasiado bien su rostro como para notarlo.

\- Estaré afuera – declaró Bolin, dejando las cosas sobre una mesa móvil cercana y asintiendo a ambas antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ambas mientras comenzaban un dialogo sin palabras cruzando las miradas. Asami fue la primera en hacer el intento de hablar, desplegando sus labios sin conseguir articular palabras desvió la vista y se centró en su padre.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó delicadamente Korra acercándose a los monitores fingiendo leer su contenido

\- Sufrió un ataque al corazón, los médicos desconocen su origen. Ahora está bien, sedado, pero bien – contestó con voz apagada Asami

Guardaron silencio otra vez. Sintiendo el ambiente tenso y pesado; la morena no sabía qué hacer, tenía tantas cosas que decirle Asami, tantas cosas que podría estarle diciendo y sin embargó allí se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo con la boca cerrada. Tan cerca y tan lejos de la persona que amaba. Se sorprendió al sentir el tacto familiar de Asami en su espalda, sus brazos rodeándola y su frente reposando en su hombro.

\- Lo siento mucho yo te he arrastrado a todo esto. Me alegro de que estés viva, me alegro de que estés libre – declaró la joven apenada, cerrando aún más el contacto.

Korra dejó escapar una breve sonrisa, disfrutando de aquel contacto.

\- No lo sabías, no tenías como hacerlo – Korra volteó para quedar frente a frente, colocando su mano libre en el cuello de Asami – Hiciste lo que creíste correcto

\- No sé si podré perdonarme por ello

\- Estoy bien – declaró Korra sonriendo – saldremos de esto – Asami desvió la vista – ¿sucede la algo?

\- Me temo que no puedo detener la investigación a menos que… - el ceño de Asami se contrajo

\- ¿A menos que…?

\- Ahora sé la verdad – declaró Asami colocando su mano sobre la de Korra y mirándola a los ojos – sé toda la verdad Korra y he tomado una decisión. Arreglaré esto

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Asami no contestó su pregunta, en cambio posó sus labios en los de Korra en un firme y suave beso.

Mientras la morena sentía su cuerpo desvanecerse, y al parecer no fue la única pues Asami se desmayó en sus brazos. La visión de Korra se nubló tan rápido que lo último que alcanzo a divisar fue el rostro adormilado de su amada y un humo espeso que comenzaba a saturar la habitación, mientras su mundo quedaba a oscuras.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios: AlexandraArcher:** Ojalá haya sido interesante el capítulo, disculpa la espera :c. **Marilinn:** Creo que Sato nunca hace nada bien en este fanfic jajaja. **Zhyo Jarjayez:** los capítulos de este fanfic tienen altibajos :s no sé cuanto quede o si habrá rikura nuevamente :c. **Sato-girl:** Gracias por las felicitaciones espero te haya gustado la aparición de la señorita Sato


	22. Capítulo 22: Carnada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Sé que los dejé botados D: lo siento, lo siento mucho, la universidad me absorbió la vida (literalmente), además he tenido unos meses difíciles :c. Pero hoy vuelve el fanfic... con el penúltimo capítulo (Aunque estaba pensando en hacer un epílogo, depende de como resulte el capítulo 23) espero les guste. Saludos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Carnada**

\- ¿Me puedes decir en qué demonios estabas pensando? - gritó Ling Beifong enfurecida – ¡Korra!, ¡en qué demonios estabas pensando!

\- ¡No lo sé! Qué me lo pregunte una y otra vez no servirá de nada – exclamó exhausta la joven – deberíamos estar afuera, ¡buscándola! – dijo desesperada, siendo contenida por Kuvira, quien miraba sin fijar la vista a un punto fijo.

\- ¡Deberíamos tener la maldita confesión de Sato, en cambio ahora está muerto!

Korra siguió la dirección de la mano de Lin, arrepintiéndose enseguida, el cuerpo sin vida de Sato se mantenía aún cálido en aquella cama de hospital.

\- ¡Podríamos tenerla segura de no haber sido por tu estúpida acción, pequeña idiota!

\- ¡Lin...! – la reprendió Kya, recibiendo una mirada ofuscada de parte de la aludida, quien desvió la vista intentado calmarse.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la muralla les tomó por sorpresa, poniéndolas a todas en alerta hasta que la figura conocida de Mako irrumpió en la habitación con una expresión que Korra no pudo descifrar. Esperaba verlo furioso, triste o preocupado, tal y como reaccionó al encontrarla en aquella habitación sin la presencia de Asami, ni Bolin, quienes se presumían desaparecidos o en el peor y más seguro de los casos secuestrados por la Triple Amenaza.

El resto de la población del Hospital se encontraba en buenas condiciones, con algunas contusiones menores producto de las caídas abruptas sufridas por el gas somnífero que fue arrojado en los pasillos del lugar, pero sin ningún tipo de lesión de gravedad. O al menos eso había dicho le había dicho Lin.

\- Necesito hablar con usted – declaró dirigiéndose solemne a Lin – tengo información relevante – agregó, evitando también mirar al fallecido Sato.

\- No veo que podría ser relevante ahora pero, adelante, habla – le dijo arrogante

\- Tengo la forma de rastrearlos. Me refiero a mi hermano y a Asami por supuesto.

\- ¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes! – vociferó Lin golpeando el monitor que ahora era inservible.

\- ¡Lin! – le reprendió otra vez Kya

\- Tuve… yo… - Mako no sabía cómo contestar

\- ¿Cómo puedes rastrearlos? - quiso saber Korra, cuyos ojos se iluminaron con esperanza.

\- Instale una aplicación en el celular de mi hermano – contestó este, agradeciendo la pregunta - me permite saber dónde está – dijo mostrando en la pantalla de su celular una marca por sobre un mapa – Se encuentra en la Zona Central. Esta cosa tiene un rango de error pero…

\- ¡Lo más probable es que se encuentren en el Restaurant de Fideos Sureños! – exclamó Korra, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Kuvira quien permanecía en alguna especie de trance.

\- Es uno de los cuarteles principales de la organización – explicó Mako, mirando a Kya y Lin – lo más probable es que ambos estén allí

\- Ok. Gracias por la información. Haré que una escolta se quede acá vigilándolos. Mis hombres y yo nos encargaremos de esto – declaró enfática Lin, comenzando a salir del lugar.

Mako se movió para cerrarle el paso, tratando de controlar sus nervios, colocó ambos brazos por detrás de su espalda y alzó el pecho, lo que le dio un aire seguro y solemne.

\- Me temo que debe dejarnos participar. A Korra y a mí – dijo con voz firme

\- ¿Qué hay de mí? – exclamó Kuvira con la voz baja, Mako negó con la cabeza

\- Sería mejor que descansaras un poco – le contestó Korra, acariciándole el hombro, ha pasado mucho hoy

\- Increíble – vocifero Lin, enfadada – Dan por hecho que aceptaré su compañía, ¿Quién te crees que eres muchacho?, ¡nadie me da órdenes! – bramó

\- Me temo… - Mako se esforzó por mantener su seguridad – que no soy yo quién da las órdenes.

Habiendo dicho eso, se movió hacia un costado, dejando ver a una encorvada anciana, que se abrió paso dentro de la habitación, acaparando las miradas de todos.

\- Madre… - susurró Lin

\- Veo que… es momento de improvisar – dijo Toph sonriente.

Lin se notaba visiblemente incómoda y un tanto avergonzada. Toph sin embargo ignoró este hecho y le explicó detalladamente la idea que se le había ocurrido para solucionar todo este asunto, sin embargo Lin no se mostraba de acuerdo con la matriarca Beifong, pues la idea se centraba en utilizar a Mako y Korra como carnada, lograr una confesión del mismísimo Zolt "el relámpago", líder de la Triple Amenaza y con suerte rescatar a Asami y Bolin. Luego de un par de discusiones, y bajo el concejo de Kya, Lin accedió a hacer lo que dictaba su madre.

De común acuerdo, dejaron a la aparentemente aun somnífera Kuvira al cuidado de un par de hombres de Lin. Afortunadamente la prensa aún no se apostaba a las afueras del lugar, lo que le permitió movilizar el resto de su contingente hacia la zona central de la cuidad. El vehículo que trasladaba a Korra tenía como pasajeros además el personal de espionaje e informática; a Mako, el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados; Toph, la cual parecía divertirse con la situación, he insistió en acompañarlos en esta misión y Lin, quien se sentó al lado de la morena, lo que aumento el nerviosismo que esta sentía.

Cuando llegaron al lugar y Korra se preparaba para descender del vehículo, Lin se le acercó para susurrarle un: "no la cagues esta vez".

\- Tranquila – le dijo Mako una vez se alejaron del vehículo, mientras se dirigían por el callejón a la entrada trasera del restaurante – todo saldrá bien

\- ¿Cómo es que no estás furioso conmigo?, Bolin está ahí también corriendo peligro, todo esto es mi culpa – confesó ella con la voz quebrada

\- Korra, ninguno de nosotros pudo prever lo que sucedió – contestó sereno

Korra lo miró de hito en hito, lo conocía también que podía intuir el hecho de que… le estuviera ocultando algo. Mako entendió la pregunta no formulada de la joven y frunció los labios mientras decidía que responder.

\- Debemos concentrarnos en lo que hay que hacer – declaró, adelantándola y alcanzando la puerta.

La morena se mantuvo en su lugar, escuchando un irritado bufido de Lin por el intercomunicador.

\- Confía en mí – agregó el joven, golpeando con los nudillos la puerta con un ritmo que Korra creía olvidado.

Una pequeña apertura se abrió, mostrando sólo los ojos castaños de un miembro de la organización.

\- Santo y seña – preguntó el sujeto

\- "El relámpago destroza el cielo" – contestó Mako y ambos pudieron escuchar como los cerrojos se movían, y la puerta era abierta de par en par, invitándolos a entrar.

\- Llegan tarde. Los estábamos esperando – dijo el sujeto sonriente

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios: AlexandraArcher:** Bueno… así continuaba la historia, cuídate mucho también **Kykyo-chan:** Aquí llegó la continuación, gracias por leer y comentar! **Zhyo Jarjayez:** Digamos que el pobre no contribuía al plan, disculpa dejarte sin dormir D: acá están las respuestas :s no sé si fue suficiente **Marilinn:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y pues… en este sabrás como crearon la trampa para Korra :S. Gracias por desearme suerte. **Taiga Suou:** SIIIIIII hay que poner suspenso, disculpa por dejarte impaciente y gracias a ti por leer. **Azu Rush:** Am… eso ._. espero te guste este capítulo


	23. Capítulo 23: El beso de la muerte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Hola chicos!, sí, sí sé que los he tenido botados y no actualicé el fanfic cuando lo dije y un montón de cosas. De verdad lo siento, la universidad, más el trabajo, más la vida en general no me dejaron mucho tiempo ni inspiración. Sin embargo, he aquí un nuevo y último capítulo de este fanfic. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lo siguieron, comentaron, dieron follow, etc gracias a todos aquellos que apoyaron este fic y... no se preocupen habrpa epilógo. Ya me cayo para que puedan leer, que tengan una bonita semana!

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: El beso de la muerte**

\- Contra la pared – les ordenó el sujeto

Korra y Mako intercambiaron una rápida mirada, decidiendo acatar las instrucciones. Ambos jóvenes apretaron las mandíbulas intentando soportar el hecho de ser tocados más allá de los límites permitidos, seguramente en búsqueda de alguna arma oculta.

\- Ok. Manos arriba muchachos. Adelante – les ordenó el tipo apuntándolos con una arma de fuego – Y no intenten nada sorprendente – los amenazó

\- Oh, no puedo asegurarte eso… - balbuceó Mako, con un tono misterioso

Acto seguido un ruido a sus espaladas hizo que ambos voltearan, Korra miró aterrorizada temiendo lo peor, dejándose embargar por la sorpresa, en cambio Mako volteo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, enfrentando al chico vestido de ayudante de cocina que los miraba con sus ojos verdes y sonrisa bobalicona.

\- ¡Y Nuktuk salva el día otra vez! – celebró un joven de prominente bigote vestido de cocinero alzando los brazos en el cielo

\- ¡Bolin! – le reprendió Mako, intentando no gritar

\- ¿Bolin? – indagó incrédula Korra, intercalando la mirada entre el muchacho y el sujeto que ahora se encontraba de bruces en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué diablos sucede? – dijo Lin por el intercomunicador.

\- Ya que volvimos a involucrarnos en estos asuntos me pareció apropiado usar mi antiguo alias… hermano – sonrió Bolin, mientras que Mako soltó el aire entre los dientes intentando ocultar su alegría al oír aquella palabra

\- ¿Bolin?, tú… yo creí que estabas… ¡Bo…! – siguió balbuceando confundida

\- Yo Bolin, tú Korra – dijo imitando a Tarzán

\- ¡Qué alguien me explique lo que está sucediendo! – grito Lin, produciendo que Mako y Korra hicieran una mueca debido al ruido

\- Su madre le puede explicar eso – contestó Mako, desentendiéndose del asunto – Debemos esconderlo – agregó señalando al sujeto, luego colocando una mano en el hombro de la joven llamo su atención – Korra. Te explicaré todo enseguida, pero por favor reacciona, recuerda a que vinimos

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en el presente, luego asintió para darle a entender que había comprendido lo que había dicho, por último miró a Bolin antes de ayudarle a levantar al sujeto y esconderlo en una bodega cercana, escabulléndose de la mirada de algunos trabajadores del local. En aquel sitio nunca podrías adivinar quién trabajaba como matón y quién era un simple mesero.

Una vez dentro, utilizaron las amarras de las cajas para atarlo de manos y pie. Con algunos paños de cocina fabricaron una mordaza que esperaban mantuviera al tipo en silencio, al menos por un tiempo.

Korra espero pacientemente a que terminaran con su labor para exigir respuestas. Apoyándose en la puerta de brazos cruzados encaró al par de hermanos, con una actitud nada amigable.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué están tramando?, ¿qué demonios hace Bolin aquí?, ¿acaso no querías protegerlo?

Ambos chicos intercambiaron la mirada, pero fue Bolin quien quiso tomar la palabra, alzando la mano para detener el intento de Mako de hablar y mirando directamente a los ojos a la joven.

\- Te he seguido – confesó, Korra frunció el ceño procesando la frase – Ese día en que te fuiste sin avisar tras Asami, Opal y yo estábamos demasiado preocupados, así que… decidimos ir tras tuyo por si necesitabas algo.

\- Pero…

\- Te vi huir de su casa, sin pensarlo fui tras tuyo. Opal en cambio decidió quedarse con Asami

\- ¿Cómo es que no te vi? – preguntó alterada

\- Iba detrás de los carros policiales, me deshice de algunos de hecho. – sonrió con aire infantil, como quien recuerda una travesura - Traté de alcanzarte cuando fuiste al hotel de Mako, pero no pude. Te seguí por el puente y vi que saltaste, pensé hacia donde podrías haber nadado y en el lugar di con una casa, fue allí donde me encontré con…

\- ¡Toph!

\- Sí, para ese entonces ya te habías marchado. Luego de darme una cachetada…

\- ¿Por qué te dio una cachetada? – quiso saber la muchacha

\- Me… sobrepasé con mis muestras de fanatismo – se sonrojó el muchacho – en fin, me encargo que te vigilara y me dio el número de alguien.

\- Bumi – agregó Mako – Toph ha estado vigilándonos todo este tiempo. Fue ella quién le indicó a Bolin, me buscara, fue ella quien nos sugirió hacer esto

\- Entonces… ¿por qué dejó que Sato muriera?, ¿por qué llegar a esto?

\- Lo de Sato fue un lamentable imprevisto – esta vez era Toph quien hablaba por el intercomunicador – le dije a Bolin que pusiera al tanto de la situación a Asami y que grabaran la confesión de Sato, sin embargo en medio del interrogatorio Hiroshi sufrió un ataque cardiaco, lo que frustró todos mis planes.

\- Asami sabía… - murmuró Korra para sí

\- Sí. A ella se le ocurrió este plan secundario – le sonrió Bolin – lo importante es que no estamos solos, existen unos cuantos más infiltrados en la cocina y alrededores.

\- ¡Ella lo sabía! – exclamó Korra con lágrimas en sus ojos – entonces…

\- No te odia – agregó Bolin – desde que se enteró de la verdad ha buscado la forma de enmendar esto

\- ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? – preguntó Korra, secándose las lágrimas

\- Yo me presentaré ante Zolt el Trueno, intentaré que confiese lo que ha hecho – declaró Mako

\- ¿Cómo? - quiso saber la muchacha

\- Porque fui yo quien provocó el accidente de coche de Sato, ese fue mi último trabajo – confesó el joven siendo aplastado contra la pared por el empujón de Korra quien lo acorraló.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡todo este tiempo sabias de esto y lo ocultaste!

\- Korra por favor… - exclamó Mako con esfuerzo pues le faltaba el aire

\- Korra… - le rogó Bolin

\- No lo sabía, no sabía que era él - artículo Mako, intentando liberarse

\- Korra… - continuó Bolin, colocando una mano en su antebrazo izquierdo – debemos ir tras Asami

\- Mantén la mente en el objetivo – le dijo Lin, un tanto molesta, por el intercomunicador

La joven hizo caso a regañadientes soltando al muchacho.

\- Bolin... ¿dónde está Asami? – preguntó molesta sin dejar de mirar a Mako

\- En el sótano – contestó el muchacho

\- Vamos allá. Y tú – hizo una pausa para mirar a Mako con los ojos cargados de desprecio – más te vale que obtengas la confesión.

Mako no dijo nada, sólo la miró fija y seriamente con las mandíbulas apretadas hasta que la joven cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Bien, guíame hasta ella – le ordenó Korra a Bolin, inmediatamente después de volver al pasillo.

\- Por aquí – el joven hizo un gesto indicándole que lo siguiera, y avanzando sigiloso por el pasillo.

Se escabulleron, por los recovecos del subterráneo evitando a los guardias y comprobando los puntos de control estipulados en el plan. De vez en cuando Bolin inclinaba la cabeza hacia algún desconocido que le devolvía el gesto. Korra le apremiaba a ir más rápido, quería encontrarse ya con Asami y escuchar de una vez por toda la verdad de su boca, entre otras cosas.

Luego de un tiempo al que Korra le pareció eterno Bolin en medio del oscuro pasillo que daba de frente con una puerta corrediza de metal, sellada con alguna clase de artefacto electrónico – genial – pensó para sí Korra – necesitaremos un código – y dos guardias apostados en los costados.

\- ¿Y ahora? – le susurró Korra a Bolin, quien miraba constantemente el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca derecha

\- Espera… espera… ¡Listo! – dio un pequeño brinco de alegría al momento que los guardias cayeron al piso víctimas de un dardo paralizante – ¡Vamos! – le indicó a Korra que se acercó corriendo a la puerta, sobresaltándose al encontrarse rodeada por dos hombres

\- Tranquila, somos hombres de Toph – le indicó el sujeto, sonriéndole y escribiendo la contraseña.

La luz de la pantalla verde parpadeó unos segundos antes de estabilizarse y ser secundada por el sonido que indicaba que la clave era la correcta. A penas se abrió la puerta Korra se lanzó dentro de las inmediaciones recibiendo el frío y duro golpe de una vara de metal contra su frente. Dolor que fue reemplazado por la falta de oxígeno producto de la misma vara ahora aferrada contra su cuello. Pudo reconocer entre el olor a humedad, sangre y sudor la tenue esencia de Asami atrás de ella. Sin poder explicárselo, giró los ojos para encontrarse de reojo con el rostro encrispado y maltrecho de su amada.

\- No me harán más daño - vociferó su voz sonaba carrasposa como si hubiese estado privada de agua

Los hombres de Toph respondieron al instante levantando sus armas. Korra desesperada, trató de hablar a pesar de la falta de aire.

\- N… no – suplicó demasiado baja para ser escuchada, sintiendo como su cuello era cada vez más aprisionado – A… A… sami…

\- ¡No! – gritó Bolin – bajando tocando las armas de ambos hombres – ¡Asami, es Korra, tienes a Korra!

\- ¿Korra…? - Asami soltó un poco el afloje, agachando la cabeza

\- No puedes ver, ¿verdad? – contestó de manera dulce la morena, sintiendo su hombro humedecerse con las tibias lágrimas de la joven – ¡bastardos! – gritó Korra, mientras recibía el abrazo de Asami, quien aún sostenía el fierro entre sus brazos pues se encontraba encadenada a él.

\- Lo siento tanto, siento todo – dijo la joven apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Korra

\- Lo único que me importa es sacarte de aquí – contestó la morena conmovida, a decir verdad liberar a Asami no era lo único que rondaba su mente, la muerte de Zolt era lo único que podría calmar sus sentimientos. Debía pagar por todo el daño que le había hecho a su amada.

\- Señorita Sato – uno de los hombres se acercó lenta y amablemente a ellas, temiendo romper la atmósfera – déjenos liberarla de eso

Luego de que los hombres liberaran las maltratadas manos de Asami, Korra les pidió a todos que les concedieran un poco de privacidad. Ayudó a Asami a desvestirse lentamente y reprimió sus ganas de putear al ver su cuerpo maltratado, raudamente comenzó a encargarse de limpiar las heridas de su rostro. Mientras Asami se disculpaba y le explicaba la situación, como Sato le había confesado todo, cuando le contó que por sus deudas de juego se quedó en la bancarrota y no tenía por su puesto forma de confesárselo ni a su mujer ni a su suegro, quien amablemente le había prestado el dinero necesario para empezar con industrias futuro. Desesperado y aterrado de perder todo por lo que había trabajado Sato se acercó a Zolt para pedir un préstamo, había escuchado que el jefe de la Triple Amenaza podía prestar grandes sumas de dinero de la noche a la mañana, algo que él necesitaba, no contaba sin embargo con el alto precio que debía pagar más tarde.

\- Puedo concederte lo que deseas, sí – dijo Zolt, sentado tras su escritorio con sus manos sobre este formando un triángulo – sin embargo, deberás concédeme algo a cambio

\- Así que es así como reclutas miembros y mantienes el control de la ciudad – continuó instigando Mako desde otra habitación – intercambiando dinero por los primogénitos de la élite

\- Brillante deducción muchacho. Ven chicos, deberían aprender un poco de este muchacho, lo suficiente inteligente para saber lo que le conviene y traer de vuelta a la mocosa.

\- Nuestro trato está hecho entonces – aseveró Mako – Bolin, Korra y yo somos libres – finalizó entregándole la mano para estrechársela, Zolt le apretó fuertemente y le atrajo hacia sí, dejando sus rostros frente a frente

\- Me arrepiento de lo que dije chicos. No es bueno ser "tan" astuto – crispo su rostro con furia, arrancando la muela de la oreja de Mako.

Mientras tanto Korra acababa de escuchar el relato de Asami, al mismo tiempo que hacia un listado mental de todas las lesiones de la joven, el corte de la frente al menos había dejado de sangrar, en cuanto a los ojos… necesitaría trasplante de córneas si quería seguir viendo, eso era seguro. La nariz rota no representaría mayor problema, sobre todo después de que Korra la pusiera en su lugar. El resto del rostro tenía incontables magulladuras y su mejilla derecha se encontraba completamente inflamada. El cuerpo completo presentaba moretones y un par de costillas fracturadas le impedían respirar bien.

\- Vas a estar bien – le repetía una y otra vez Korra a Asami, acariciándola tiernamente – vas a estar bien – volvió a decir una vez que se encargó de las heridas principales de la joven – te perdono todo y te amo, desde aquella vez en la biblioteca lo he sabido, que afortunado incidente fue ese – sonrió para sí

\- Yo también te amo, siempre supe que eras especial – dijo Asami, la morena guardo silencio - Korra, ¿por qué estas llorando? – preguntó Asami, quien sentía las lágrimas de la muchacha recorrer su rostro

\- Te amo - le dijo a la chica antes de terminar la frase en un suave y cálido beso sobre sus labios, un beso que sabía a despedida.

\- Korra no… por favor – suplicó la joven entendiendo su cometido

\- Es hora de ser tu heroína –le sonrió la muchacha aunque Asami no podía verla

\- ¡Korra! – el grito de la joven casi la detiene, sin embargo le dio la oportunidad perfecta para robarle el arma a uno de los hombres, que se distrajo al escuchar el ruido.

\- ¡Eh, muchacha alto! – gritó uno de los hombres de Toph

\- ¡Korra donde vas! – vociferó Bolin cuando está pasó corriendo a su lado

\- A ponerle fin a esto – contestó, sin aminorar el paso, comprobando en el camino la carga de la pistola que sostenía en sus manos.

\- No lo hagas - grito Lin en su oído - Korra, ¿me escuchas?, !no lo hagas! - la joven se quitó el aparato y lo tiró al suelo

Al llegar al lugar Korra desconocía la ubicación de Asami, pero sabía perfectamente donde se encontraría Mako. Decidió usar un plan seguro y subir por una vieja tubería que antaño le sirviera de escapatoria cuando la policía realizaba sus rondas inútiles en aquel lugar. Siguiendo la dirección del ducto llegó hasta el basto estacionamiento privado que usualmente contenía el auto de lujo de Zolt y el montón de municiones, droga y dinero que poseía. Muy pocos tenían acceso a aquel sitio, en el que generalmente cerraba tratos y ejecutaba acciones. Conocía de memoria lo que debía hacer para llegar a aquel sitio sin meter ruido, rebuscándoselas para bajar logró pisar tierra firme sin ser descubierta.

Bajando justo a tiempo para apreciar en primera persona la flamante ejecución de su antiguo amante y ahora amigo.

-¡Mako! – gritó sin poder evitarlo, tapándose la manos inmediatamente, al darse cuenta de su error.

Zolt y sus acompañantes voltearon en su dirección. Korra se paralizó por un momento, luego su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que ella, protegiéndola detrás del automóvil. Una ráfaga de balas se aproximó en su dirección, la joven se hundió más y más tras el vehículo. Esperando el momento oportuno para contraatacar. Una, dos, tres balas disparó sin lograr apuntar a blanco en específico, la cuarta impacto en el hombro de uno de los secuaces de Zolt, quién sonreía arrogante, acercándose cada vez más a su posición.

\- Sal de ahí gatito, gatito. Queremos jugar contigo.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda – repetía una y otra vez Korra, hasta que una idea ilumino su cabeza.

Aprovechando otra recarga por parte de sus enemigos se movió rápidamente detrás de las cajas fuertes apostadas al costado derecho y comenzó a apuntar a nuevo objetivo. El motor del auto. No fue sino hasta el tercer intento que su plan dio resultado, creando una explosión que se extendió hasta Zolt y sus secuaces, pero que alcanzó el cuerpo de Korra en el mismo instante.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios: Guest:** espero que la ansiedad no te haya pasado la cuenta :s, discuuuuulpa el atraso y gracias a ti por leerlo. **Ruha:** bueno ahora desentrañaste la intriga, y sí esto se pudo bueno... o malo D: ay no sé... **Cryp:** traigo otra actualizacion espero te guste!, muchas gracias por comentar! **Zhyo Jarjayez:** Espero que no estes peor que en el penúltimo capítulo y te recuerdo que queda el epílogo :s saludos!


End file.
